Baby Rose!
by Shaymeon Ivashkov
Summary: The gang are out at the mall one day when they get attacked by striogi. No body's hurt but their's certaintly a diffrence in rose. well for starters she's a cute 7 month old baby! how will everyone deal with the badass Rose Hathaway as a cute little baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Rose**

**Full Summary:** Rose and the gang are out at the mall one day when there attacked by a pack of strioigi. Everyone's fine except rose. She not dead or injured but she is different. She a baby! A cut little baby! How will everyone react to the badass we all know and love as a cute 7 month old baby. Set after frostbite but before Shadow kiss. Janie and Abe are in this story and stay at the academy. Also the gang knows about Dimitri and Rose.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy all goes to Richelle Mead

Chapter 1: Rose is a what?

Rose POV

It was a Friday and lissa just told us we were going shopping. To say I was happy was an understatement. I was beyond happy. For one we get to go shopping. But Dimitri gets to come with us. Also lissa is okay with me and Dimitri I told her everything. But sadly my parents are going. Shocker I know. Well it was about 3 or 4 months ago that I found out my mom was coming to the academy. And I mean like working here full time as a guardian. Turns out they needed more help so they called in none other than legendary Janie Hathaway. The first week was miserable. But after a very colorful conversation and black eye about how she's been absent almost my entire life I decided to give her a chance. Well with a little persuasion from Dimitri… but I'm not going to get in to that right know. I also told her about me and Dimitri and she had a very long talk with him that involved him with 2 broken ribs and a broken nose but lissa took care of that. After all that was taken care of my mom brought yet another problem. Well no really a problem but you'll see where I'm going. My Father! Yes my long time absent farther for the last 17 years! Turns out he's been keeping tabs on me and my mom. Anyway we got to know each other and turns out he's just like me. He's sarcastic, arrogant, has an attitude well my mom does too and intimidating. Yep I see where I get it from.

So here I am in this black van along with lissa, Christian, mia, Eddie, Adrian, my parents, Alberta, Dimitri and about 6 other guardians. Sitting on the back seat with Adrian who is so annoying and mia.

"So rose, is it a yes or no?" mia asks

I don't even know what she's talking. After Spokane we sort of became friends

"I'm sorry what?" I ask

"Ugh never mind" she says and leans over to talk to Eddie

I need someone to talk to. Dimitri is in the front row with my mom and dad so I can't talk to him. Christian and lissa are talking to each other. And Eddie is talking to mia. I look over at Adrian who is now texting on his phone probably getting the hint that he was being annoying. Ugh now I'm bored. So I pull out my IPod touch and listen to some paramour until we get there.

Finally after two long hours were finally arrive at the mall.

"Finally" I say as I step out of the van and stretch my legs

"It wasn't even that long" lissa says coming up to me

"That's because everyone was talking to someone or doing something while I was just sitting there" I say

"Little dhampir I tried to talk to you but after the glare I received I went to my phone for a conversation" Adrian smirks

I just shake my head and walk into the mall with everyone else. Once we get inside we split up where as me, lissa, and mia go shopping with Dimitri my mom and Alberta and some other new guardian. While my dad goes with his guardians saying he has to go get something. And the boys go to the arcade or something with Stan, Yuri, and two other guardians I don't know. We all agreed to meet up at the food court.

"Alright which store first" I ask

"Areopostale" we all say together

"Then hot topic, Victoria secrets, Macys and well basically all the other clothing stores" lissa says as we make our way to the elevator with the guardians following us.

4 hours later and over 100 shopping bags later we make our way to the food court. Normally I wouldn't have brought this much being as though I don't have much money but my dad gave me a credit card and says I could get whatever I wanted since he hasn't got me anything. I declined but he insisted. I didn't spend that much. Maybe around 3 or 4 hundred. But that's nothing compared to lissa who spent just under 1,000. I don't know how much mia spent.

"Wow girls are you sure this will all fit in your closets?" Alberta asks while grabbing some of lissa bags and sitting them down while we take a seat at the table

"We hope so" I say while mia and lissa nod their head

The boys and my dad come over about 10 minutes later with no bags except Eddie and Christian who has 2 game stop bags and Adrian who's still texting on his cell phone not paying attention. Who the heck is so important? We end up eating McDonalds. Well me and Eddie do while lissa and mia get strawberry smoothies from one of the vendors. Christian who got an ice cream cone. Along with Adrian. Nobody else got anything except Dimitri who got a DQ brownie blizzard. Yumm...

We had to start heading back soon because the sun was starting to set and it's about a 2 hour drive back to the academy. Were walking out of the mall when I get nauseous. I yell out strioigi and all the guardian get in defensive positions protecting the mori. While me and Eddie also get into a fighting stance. We see them come out of the woods. There are about 20 of them. We could handle it.

"Rose, Eddie get them to the van" Dimitri yells and by them he means Christian, lissa, mia, and Adrian. O and my dad

"NOW!" Alberta says

Me and Eddie don't hesitate to run back to the van scanning the surroundings just as the strioigi attack the guardians. As I open the van door and everyone gets in I'm dragged from the door and onto the ground.

"ROSE!" I hear lissa shout just as another strioigi comes up behind me

I get up and start to fight both strioigi at the same time.

"Hmm seems we have a little feisty one on our hands, eh john" the strioigi with bronze hair says

"Yeah, but she won't last long" I'm guessing the one john says as he throws a round kick to my stomach which I block.

The john one comes at me again with a left kick and left punch. Which I block but still receives a blow to the head. I manage to stake him in the heart. Just as the strioigi with bronze hair comes up to me and pulls me up off the ground by my hair.

"You're going to be very sorry you did that" he said as I felt his fangs in my neck

Dimitri POV

We were walking out of the mall when I heard rose scream strioigi. It was loud enough for us to get in defensive positions.

"Get them to the van!" I yell to rose and Eddie knowing they can handle that

"NOW!" Alberta yells just as were ambushed by about 20 strioigi

As 4 of them advance on me I manage to fend them off and stake two in the heart. The last two were clearly weren't as young and were a little more difficult to stake.

"Well if it isn't guardian belikov" the one with black hair sneered at me

"Shut up" I growl as I go for a jab to the chest but he blocks it and kicks me in the stomach

"Hmm I thought you would put up a better fight being as though you trained the legendary Rose Hathaway" he smirks

I just want to wipe that smirk off his face for speaking about my Roza that I'm suddenly fighting with twice the speed and strength that it doesn't take long to stake him.

As I get off the ground I turn around just to see another strioigi come up behind me but before I can get a chance to move Janie comes up and stakes him.

"Thanks" I say as I get off the ground

She nods her head at me and we go over to everyone else who is looking around making sure there are no more. Everyone appears to be fine except for a few cuts and bruises. Just as Alberta is about to say something we hear a scream in the distance and I know well enough that it's roses so I sprint off to the scream which came from by the van.

As I get there I see a strioigi sucking rose's blood and a limp rose in his arms. I run up behind him and stake him in the heart before he has a chance to turn around.

"?" I say as I lift rose's body into my arms

"Dimitri?" she says sleepily

"Yes I'm here, just hold on and keep your eyes open" I say as I walk over to the van where everyone else

"Can't too sleepy" she mumbles as she closes her eyes

"No don't go to sleep yet" I yell as I get in the van

"Belikov what happened" Janie says as I get in the van

"A strioigi was drinking from her" I say as we lay her across the seat with her head in my lap. I know notice how much blood is on her shirt and neck and on my shirt

"Rose!" princess Valisila yells as she climbs over the seats and bends down in front of rose

By know everyone knows and are trying to wake rose up. But it isn't working. The princess try's to heal her but she still won't wake up

As we pull into the academy. Janie's jumps out and pulls rose into her arms as she runs into the infirmary. As she leaves I only hope my Roza will be okay.

After everyone gets situated the guardian's are called to kirova's office to tell her about the attack. Were all sitting or standing in her small office. As we tell her everything that happened, her doors opens to reveal Janie but her eyes aren't even looking at kirova they were fixed on a little pink bundle.

"Guardian Hathaway-"but kirova stops right in the middle of her sentence as her eyes go wide

We all turn to see what she's looking at but what I see shocks me. There in Janie's arms is a little baby girl no older than 6 or 7 months. Scrumming around trying to look at us, when she does you can hear gasps around the room.

There in the arms of Janie Hathaway was a baby that looked exactly like rose. Only it was rose.

Review and let me know what you think please!

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for the awesome feedback! I shall continue my story: Baby Rose!

I was going to write the next chapter in a couple of days but you guys inspired me and made me feel good with the reviews

Soooo I'm updating today aren't you just happy?.XD.

Alright here's chapter 2: My daughter?

**Baby Rose!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vampire Academy related except for this story line!

Janie POV

Right as Belikov pulled up to the school I took Rose in my arms and ran to the infirmary. I mean I know I've been gone half of her life and she resents me but well I'm going to try to fix that. Since she gave me a chance. I also knew that if I didn't give belikov a chance with her whatever progress we were making would evaporate so I talked to him. Well I actually sparred with him and I can guess you can see where it goes from there. I arrive at the infirmary and yell for help. As I come in comes out.

" O my, what happened to her" she asks as she points me over to lay rose down on one of the beds

" She was bitten by a strioigi" I say frustrated as she can perfectly see the bite mark

" How" she asks as she hooks some monitors to her

"Can you stop asking damn questions and help her" I yell my temper getting the best of me

She doesn't say anything but nods and puts rose on one of those oxygen things. I think I'm getting in the way because I'm walking back and forth trying to see what she doing when she asks me something. Well she tells me to leave.

"Guardian Hathaway I need you to step out a second while I handle rose" she says as nurse comes up and opens the door.

I don't say anything but just nod and tell her to come get me if anything happens. I walk out of the room and see Abe, The princess, that Ivashkov boy and the princesses boyfriend I think his name was Christian. And a novice that's one of rose's friend's Eddie.

" Guardian Hathaway is rose alright?" The princess asks as soon as she sees me

" Nothing that I know of princess I'm sorry" I say as I can see she's been crying

Just as Abe was about to say something the Dr. comes out.

" Guardian Hathaway Can I Speak with you for a second" she says as she usher's me over

"Of course" I say and atomically Abe follows me in like her owns the place

"Guardian Hathaway" I hear as I'm walking in I turn and see that it was that Ivashkov boy

" Let us know if anything happens were all going to be in my room" he says and I see Eddie and Christian nod while they take lissa away but she refuses

" No I'm staying she needs me" The princess says as she gets out of Christian's grip

" Princess you need to relax, I'll come get you if anything happens" I say calmly because her crying is giving me a headache. It must work because she just nods and walks off. As me and Abe enter the room I see hovering over a little blanket.

" What's going on?" I ask as I hear Abe close the door

The doctor doesn't say anything but move over to reveal a small baby. Only it's not any baby it's rose! I walk over to the baby and see that's she scrumming around trying to sit up. I feel Abe come up next to me and hear his intake of breath. Rose finally turns around and when she sees me she makes a sort of gurgling sound. And in her little baby voice she says:

" Mama" I hear and she reaches her tiny hands out and whimpers. I remember when she first said this she was about 6 months. I couldn't help but scoop her into my arms

" Hi sweetie" I coo as I hold her

She turns her attention to Abe who is standing beside me and turns her head to the side.

" Rose?" Abe says hesitantly and reaches out his hand

Apparently rose doesn't like it because she starts to fuss and pull on my shirt. O no she's hungry and um I'm not really going to breastfeed her. Apparently Dr. Olendzki comes back over with a bottle and pacifier. She hooks the pacifier to rose's shirt with one of those baby clips and hands me the bottle.

" What the hell happened?" I say completely confused

" I honestly don't know, as you left I went to go get a nurse, but when I came back I didn't see rose. Knowing her I thought she would have snuck out but then I hear a cry and walk over to the bed and see a baby in the place of rose. I look closely and it was rose" she says

" So you're telling me that my 17 year old daughter is somehow a baby again and you have no idea what happened" I say

" Yes"

" So what the hell am I suppose to do know?" I asked exasperated

" well in the mean time just take care of her like you did when she was 7 months old and I will do some research to see what I can find" she says like it's the most normal thing in the world

Before I can respond Abe speaks up and stops playing with rose

" Awe come on Janie it could be fun and besides I get to see what I missed out on" he says and gives me one of his genuine smiles he know I can't resist

I sign which lets him no I'm thinking about it and look down at the little baby in my arms. It was hell raising rose the first time and now I have to do it again. But I didn't have Abe's help... well what it could hurt .I thought. Only I didn't know what I was getting myself into

" Alright" I say and couldn't help but smile as roses little hand made contact with Abe's scarf and begin to play with it. And pout when it wouldn't come off

Rose starts to cry and I notice the bottle still in my hand. I get rose back in my arms and put the bottle to her mouth and chuckle as I hear sucking noises and rose's cries come to an abrupt stop. Dr. Olendzki gives me a few bottles some t-shirts and bibs with a few other baby items such as diapers and toys and told me she'll check on the research. And she said the formula and diapers will only last for about a week. Great know I'm going to have to go shopping. Again. We make our way to the door with Abe holding all the baby stuff.

" Can I hold her?" he asks as were walking down the hallway because I have to go talk to headmistress kirova.

" Sure, but hold her firmly because she's still eating" I say as I had rose over and take the baby stuff

" Hi kiz, I'm your dad" he says like it's his first time holding her but when in reality I guess it really is

I smile as rose's turns her head to him and then back to her bottle. She loves her food

As we stop outside of Kirova's office I tell Abe that I'm going to explain everything that happened to the guardians because I know there in there. He says okay and that he's going to be in lord Ivashkov room and tell everyone what happened. As I get rose back in my arms I burp her on my shoulder as I walk into the room.

Dimitri POV

As I hear rose burp and turn to me I couldn't help but smile as I see my Roza give me a toothless grin and put her arms out to me.

" miti" she says and reaches out for me to hold her

I'm glad that she remembers me I thought she would have forgot. I stand up and go over to rose and Janie. I look at Janie first and she just shrugs her shoulders. I take rose in my arms as can't help the smile that creeps on my face as rose grabs my shirt and signs into it.

" hi Roza" I coo to her as I stroke her cheek

" my miti" she says once more and lays her head down on my chest as she closes her eyes. I rock her a little while I rub her back and watches as her breathing evens as she falls to sleep. I take the cover she wraps in and put it over her little body and turn to everyone else.

" is that rose?" kirova asks as everyone turns to Janie to answer

Janie explains everything that happened and what Dr. Olendzki said. About 20 minutes later the guardians come closer to get a better look at the sleeping Rose on my chest.

" awe she's so cute" Alberta says to Janie as she strokes roses head and goes to the door

Everyone else just smiles or leaves while I walk over to Janie

" so what do we do now?" I ask her

" well the kids and Abe are in Lord Ivashkov room and the princess told us to tell her if anything happens, so I guess we go over their" she says as she goes to the door.

Umm this should be interesting I think as I go out the door holding Rose tightly to me.

**

* * *

****Miti- Rose Can't say Dimitri so she going to call him miti**

**Kiz- Turkish word for Daughter**

**~ rose won't be able to pronounce anyone's name properly so prepare for cuteness new chapter. XD~**

**Review please! The more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo-Hoo! I love getting reviews! Glad you all like my story! **

**So for now here's chapter 3 of Baby Rose!**

**Chapter 3: Crying And Feedings**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is not mine! Not even baby Rose**

Lissa POV

After Guardian Hathaway told me she would come get me if anything happens me along with Christian, Eddie, Mia went to Adrian's Room since we were suppose to go there anyway and it's Friday. As we got to Adrian's guest suite I just sat on the couch looking at nothing. I wish rose will be okay. Times like this I wish the bond were two ways. As I hear everyone take a seat in the living room I feel Christian sit next to me and wrap his arm around me.

"Hey babe chill I'm sure nothing is wrong with rose" Christian says and take a bit out of his slice of pizza

"Yeah rose will be fine she's strong" Eddie Say's as he grabs a soda and drinks almost the whole thing in one sip

"Yeah you guys are probably right I just can't help but worry" I say as I lean back and snuggle up to Christian

Before anyone can say anything else there's a knock at the door. Adrian goes to open it and is met face to face with Rose's farther. That still amazes me of how he's rose's farther. Well not really considering she's just like him.

"Um... what can I do for you Abe... u-mm sir? I heard Adrian Stutter. After rose announced Abe was her farther Adrian sort of got intimidated?

"Can I come in?" I hear Abe say in his Deep voice and continue glaring at Adrian

" uu-mm sssu-re" Adrian says. Wow I see where rose get's her intimidating nature from

As Abe walks in he stands in front of us and I know he has something to say. Better yet something about Rose.

" Is it about Rose" I blurt out before he can speak a word

" Actually lissa it is he says" as he turns to me

" Okay well I'll tell you everything but you probably won't believe me. You see after you all left me and Janie went inside to speak with the doctor we asked about rose and she just showed us to her, and in the place or rose was a baby. A baby no older than 6 or 7 months." he says

" Wait, wait, wait, so you're telling me that rose is a baby?" Eddie asks like he just been told the sky was green

" A baby like not being able to defend her and needs to be looked after" Christian says like a boy on Christmas that just got what he wanted. So I smacked him on the head

" Ow! What the hell was that for" he asks as he rubs the back of his head

" Because you will not pick on a baby!" I say like he has no since

He doesn't say anything but mutters something that sounds like " we'll see". And turns to Eddie to start talking to him.

" So my best friend is a cute baby?" I ask a little confused but not being able to contain my happiness about finally looking after rose after she protected me and all.

" Yep" he says

" Rose is a baby" Adrian says as he comes back into the room

" Yes, and I am not going to repeat myself again or I might get mad" he says as he glares at Adrian and causes him to flinch

" O, umm sorry sir I didn't ,mean.. Umm nothing" he says and goes to go sit on the couch

" Whatever, I also wanted to say that nobody will hurt rose or I will hurt you first" he said and starred directly at Christian

" Of course not" Christian says and immediately moves to turn around

About 10 minutes later there's a knock on the door and Both Abe and Adrian get up to go get it but Adrian sits back down and lets Abe do it. Dimitri and Guardian Hathaway walk in with baby stuff while Dimitri holds what looks to be a little rose in his arms with a pacifier in her mouth playing with the collar of Dimitri shirt. Awe rose was _so_ adorable.

Dimitri POV

As we walk up to Ivashkov room Janie knocks on the door a little loudly and rose starts to stir. I look down and see that she's moving and she opens her eyes. She looks up at me once and puts her small head back on my chest. She yawns and I notice her little hands reach up and starts to play with the buttons' on my shirt. She pulls on the button which costs the top one to come aloes and she looks back up to me. I just kiss her forehead and walk into the room while rose continues to play with the buttons and collar on my shirt. As we walk in everyone rushes up to us and their eyes go wide when they see Rose.

" Awe, hi rose" I hear the princess coo and reach out to stroke rose's head

" isa, isa" rose says as she put her hands on Lissa's face

" I guess my new name is Isa huh rose" lissa says and tickles rose on her stomach which costs her to giggle and laugh

" Awe look at her she's so cute" I hear mia says and come up to look at rose along with Eddie

" m-m, ia, ia" rose says and wave's her little hand out

" I wanna see, the cute little rose" Eddie says and gently touch rose's arm

" Ed" rose says and grabs a lock of his hair and pulls

" Ow, ow, rose don't pull" Eddie says as he tries to move out of rose's grid but doesn't succeed

Rose just laughs and giggles and pulls harder

" No, no Roza" I say and gentle take her hair off of Eddie's hair. Which costs her to pout, and try to grab my hair

She tries to pull my hair but it's still in a ponytail so she has a hard time. She gives up and turns her attention back to my button trying to button it back up

Ivashkov and Christian walk up and Adrian's eye's immediately light up like he just won the lottery

" hi baby dhampir" Adrian says and rose turns around to see who called her

" adi" rose says and wraps her tiny hand around Adrian's finger. Adrian turns to me and I know that he is going to have a ball making jokes.

" so cradle robber, I can actually call you that now" he smirks and says

I just glare at him

" I mean it's another thing to date somebody 7 years younger than you, but what now it's 23, 24 your just sick" he says and laughs at his own stupid joke

" Mr. Ivashkov I suggest you shut your mouth" I say as I continue to keep control of my temper

" alright cradle robber, or should I say rap-" he starts but Abe's glare silenced him and he walks off to go do something. Punk. What a sad excuse for a person. I turn to rose and see her smiling as Adrian walks away.

" hi Rosie" Christian says and pats her on the back. He gets rose's attention and she turns to him and smacks him in the face

" chise, chise no Rosie" she says and continues to hit him on the face. Me along with everyone laughs as rose keeps hitting him in the face and his attempts to get away from her

" is anyone going to help me or watch me get beat up" Christian says

" o be quiet she's not even hitting you that hard" the princess says and move's rose's hand from his face. But rose isn't done yet and sticks her hand in her mouth and pats Christian's face again getting baby droll all over his face.

" rose!, no no bad rose" Christian says and points a finger at her

Rose looks up at him and her bottom lib begins to tremble. And pretty soon she starts crying. And I mean wailing with tears streaming down her face. I try to rock her to stop crying but it doesn't work.

" you idiot, look what you did you made her cry" Mia says and her and lissa smack him on the head

" yeah dude what did you do" Eddie says

" awe Roza it's okay, don't cry" I coo as I gently rock her and pat her on the back. But she keeps crying. Abe and Janie come over and Janie holds her arms out for rose. But I don't want to hand her over because I don't want to see her upset. So I don't

" belikov give her to me" Janie barks and rose continues to cry louder. I unwillingly give her over. Janie rocked Rose a little back and forth but it doesn't seem to work

" what happened" Janie yells over rose's cries

the kids point to Christian

" what did you do boy" Abe roars and glares at Christian

" ahh.. umm.. I sorta told her that she was being bad and I pointed my finger at her" he stuttered and turned his glaze to the floor

" why the hell would you do that" Abe said and glared at Christian while he took a step to him. Christian took a step back and tried to hide behind lissa

" Abe, honey relax don't kill the boy I think her diaper is dirty" Janie says while she puts a hand on Abe's arm

" are you sure" his look turned skeptical but he continued to glare at Christian

" well I think so, when she was a baby before she would have a fit if she was sitting in poo" Janie said and turned her attention to rose who was still crying

Abe didn't say anything but look at rose

" is you diaper dirty rose" I hear Janie say as she takes rose over to the floor and lay out a blanket and lie rose down on it

" know if I could only remember what to do" I heard her mutter as she took rose's diaper off. And was hit with a disgusting smell that reminded me of when I would change my nephew's diaper.

"Ugh what the hell died" I heard Christian say as I heard a smack on the head followed by a "hey!"

As I saw Janie change rose's diaper I went over to try to get rose to stop crying. As soon as she saw me she stopped and tried to turn her whole body to see me but Janie was still changing her so it was hard. She reached her tiny hands out and tries to sit up to see me.

" miti, miti, miti" she kept saying and start to cry when I wouldn't pick her up and continued to move and try to reach me

" hold still rose, you can have Dimitri as soon as I finish" I heard Janie sign and let out a frustrated sign when rose lifted her legs up and costs the diaper to snap the wrong way so she had to get another one and do it again.

I tried to not laugh at how stubborn rose was being and turn my attention to her and she was still crying and throwing a tantrum.

" Roza, just hold on your almost done" I coo as stroke her cheek and smile as she turns her whole head to me and stick her hand out. And stop crying for 10 seconds and start crying again.

" miti, my miti miti up, up" she said as she held her arms out to me and whimper. Well at least she stopped crying. I reached my hand own and watched as rose begin to play with my fingers and put them in her mouth and suck on them. But she soon gets bored after a minute and starts crying again. I look down and see that Janie changed rose's entire outfit. Instead of the white t-shirt and white socks she had on, she now wore a purple t-shirt with purple pants and purple socks with a bib that says "trouble" on it.

" all done" Janie said as she stood rose up on her feet but continue to hold her under her arms so she wouldn't fall

" mama, miti mama miti" rose said as she patted Janie on the face and put her arms out to me and kick one of her legs while still standing up

Janie chuckled and handed rose to me. Wow I never knew she has a thought of humor. " were where you 17 years ago" she said as she stood up and went to go put the diaper in the trash. I scooped rose in my arms and couldn't help but laugh as she giggled and continued to say " miti, miti"

" hi Roza, I'm here I'm here" I said as I held her up and blew bubbles on her stomach. She laughed in a cute little baby laugh and hit me on the head. I was busy playing with rose that I didn't know everyone come into the room.

" awwww" I heard people say as I made rose laugh again.

" can I hold her" I heard someone say I turned around and say it was Adrian who said it. I really didn't want him anywhere near my Roza so I turned to Janie and Abe who were looking at me. Abe gave Adrian a long glance before nodding"

" be careful Ivashkov, if you drop her you'll be sorry" she said as she handed Adrian what looked to be a little towel to put over his shoulder. That would have been smart considering my shirt had drool on it. He nodded and held out his hand. I signed and handed rose over but couldn't help but still hold her once she was in his arms.

" cradle robber, I got it from here" Ivashkov said clearly irritated. I growled which hopefully no one heard but let go.

" hi baby dhampir, you're so cute and I can say that without getting hit now" he said as he smiled at her like a complete idiot

But rose wasn't amused. She started to whimper and cry and turn to me ."miti miti" rose said and she started to cry again. Ivashkov looked upset and reluctantly handed her back over to me and I greatly accepted.

" miti" rose said once more and laid her head down on my chest as she began to rub her eyes and fuss.

" awe Roza what's the matter" I said as I rocked her back and forth and began to hum a tune in Russian my mom use to sing to me. But she still fused and rubbed her eyes

" she's hungry" Janie said as she grabbed a bottle and the can of formula. Adrian pointed her to the kitchen. She started to make the bottle and everyone watched because sometime in the future they were going to have to do it. Well me too but I already knew how. I looked down at rose and she was still moving around and crying.

" it's coming rose, hold on okay" Janie said as she smoothed Rose's hair and put the bottle in the microwave and rose continued to cry. And rub her eyes

" mama," she said and Janie took her out of my arms and gave her the bottle. Rose started to suck the bottle but she still had tears coming down her eyes. Janie wiped her tears and Rose suddenly started hollering and crying.

" what's the matter?" Janie asked clearly baffled as she tried to give rose the bottle but rose continued to cry and scrum. Everyone held her but rose continued to get louder and louder. Until she got me. I took her in my arms and gently kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth.

"shh it's okay Roza don't cry I'm here" I said and reached for the bottle as I gave it to rose. She drank it eagerly and closed her eyes as she ate. I Rocked her a little but not too much so she doesn't throw up and gently nuzzled her head. She finished the bottle and started to cry so I gently took the bottle away and handed it to Janie as I put the pacifier in her mouth and rock her back and forth gently. She started to close her eyes so I started humming again and watched as she sucked on her pacifier and fell to sleep. I heard her say " miti" once more before she snuggled closer to me and fell asleep.

**

* * *

****Awe, rose is such a cutie…**

**New names:**

**~ Christian- chise. trying saying ch****r****ise but without the R**

**~ Lissa- isa**

**~ Eddie- Ed**

**~ Mia- ia**

**~ Janie- Mama**

**~ Adrian- adi**

**~ Dimitri- miti**

**~ Abe- dada but that won't come until the next chapter**

**Did you like the chapter? Let me know what you thought and review! As you can see the more reviews I get the faster I update! It's up to you!**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N) I cannot thank you guys for the supporting reviews! You guys are like seriously the best! For a few questions because I was not able to write you back in a message…

**Yes Dimitri still loves rose but not really as a sister she's still his Roza. Rose still loves Dimitri which is part of the reason she only wants' him. Is it confusing if so let me know I'll try to make it more understandable**

**O and thank you shadowhawk23 for the Adrian idea! I may use it next chapter!**

**I'm so sorry about the late update. I had a tournament for my karate class. And it was an overnight tournament trip. Also I had to test for my black belt which took a lot of time to make sure I got everything right. And I must say I am a new and proud black belt. Woo-hoo! But I am very sorry to all my readers who were waiting for another update.**

**But no need to worry because you can expect updates every other day. And to make up for my absentness this chapter will be long. So I'll just shut up now and you guys read on!**

**Chapter 4: Bonding and Shopping part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Vampire Academy**

**Baby Rose!**

Dimitri POV

As Rose fell asleep everyone looked to see if she was all the way sleep. And she was her breathing was even and she had a good grip on my shirt. I looked at the clock and saw it was about 10:30pm way past curfew.( curfew was 9:00pm) for the kids. Obviously everyone saw because they started to move into the living room I followed and tried to walk carefully without waking rose.

"It's getting late way past curfew and you kids need to get to your rooms" Janie said getting straight to the point

"Yeah it is late, but I don't think rose can really go to her room and sleep" Eddie said as he yawned

"Yeah, I want to make sure rose is okay" the princess said as she grabbed Christian hand and walked to the door

"I think rose is going to sleep with me in my room, I have a crib gave me" Janie said as she went to go get rose's stuff and hand some of it to Abe

"I don't mean to be rude but you guys need to leave it's late and I need my beauty rest… I mean umm rest" Adrian said as he motioned us to the door with his hands

"Beauty rest" Christian asked and raised an eye brow

"Shut-up flamey" Adrian said and crossed his arms

"Whatever spirit fairy" Christian said as he fluttered his hands like their suppose to be wings

"Ozera" Adrian growled

"Hey, hey none of that. It's late and you all can see rose tomorrow. We can go shopping because rose need some stuff and I doubt she's going to turn back to 17 over night" Janie said clearly finishing off any other protests anyone would say. I looked over and saw that no one said a thing and started to move to rose

"Night Rose sleep tight" the princess said as she walked up and kissed rose on the fore head before smoothing her hair

"Yeah goodnight Rose" Eddie said as he came up and patted rose gently on her tummy because she was laying on her back in my arms

Mia came up and just smiled and patted rose on the head.

" bye Rosie, sadly I have to see you tomorrow" Christian said and tickled her foot which costs her to move as her arm came up in her sleep and hit Christian on the head and snuggle closer in my arms. Christian just looked stunned at received a smack on the head by the princess and glares from everyone else. We do not want rose to wake up and have a fit again.

"Alright, belikov will take you to your dorms because it's after hours, give me rose and I will see you tomorrow at 12:00 because I doubt rose will go anywhere without you" Janie said stiffly to me and held her arms out for rose.

I signed and looked down at the sleeping rose in my arms. Surely she would have a fit if she wakes up and doesn't see me. I looked to Janie and see her tapping her foot impatiently. I guess she still doesn't like me for making out and loving her daughter 7 years younger than me. At least she stopped glaring. I resist the urge to hold rose protectively to me and leave. I kiss her on the forehead and stroke her cheek lovingly and gently slide her into Janie arms. But even as I gently gave her to Janie rose started to cry and she didn't even have to wake up.

" hey, don't cry rose, it's okay go back to sleep" Janie cooed as she rocked rose back and forth I looked and saw that everyone was looking at Janie but rose still cried I think an little louder

"Let me see her" Abe said and took little rose in his arms

"Hey kiz, stop crying" Abe said and bounced rose a little. It seemed to be working for a minute or two before rose started to scrim and cry again.

" What's wrong with her?" Abe asked and held her back out to Janie. I looked over and saw the kids yawn and staring impatiently

" Just give her to Dimitri" Christian said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Yeah just see if it works" the princess said

Janie signed and muttered something and gave rose to me. And sure enough she stopped but not all the way she still whimpered. Awe I think she had a bad dream or something. Cause her eyes were shut the whole time. I rocked her a bit and hummed the tune that I sang earlier. It seemed to be working.

" Awe its okay Roza, don't cry, your okay I'm here" I said gently as she sniffed and started to calm down and soon enough she was back to sleep

" So what the hell are we suppose to do now belikov is the only one that can calm her down" Janie said clearly frustrated and mad

About 10 minutes later we had our answer. I was going to go to Janie's room and lay rose down. Put her to sleep again and then leave. Complicated I know I wonder if it would have been easier to just take her to my room. So Janie dropped off, well escorted everyone to their rooms and said we'll met up tomorrow around 12:00 noon. I went into Janie's room and saw the crib with all the stuff in it that cribs come with. I laid rose down and she started to fuss. I patted her back a little and gave her one of the teddy bears from her bag. I continued humming the tune and soon enough she went back to sleep. I smiled and tucked the cover on her. Just as Janie walked in.

" Goodnight my sweet Roza, I love you" I said as I kissed her cheek and watched in fascination as she smiled in her sleep. Or maybe I was just imagining

Janie just nodded at me as I walked out. Wow I swear that women is bi-polar. I just shrugged it off and went to my room. After a quick shower and change of clothes I feel right to sleep dreaming of my Roza.

* * *

Janie POV

After belikov left I looked at rose and she was sleeping soundlessly I just shook my head and went to the bathroom. I showered changed my clothes and laid down. After preparing a bottle and putting it in the refrigerator because I know around 3:00 rose is going to be hungry and wake me up. Soon

3:55am

I woke up to the sound of rose crying and bailing her eyes out. I looked over and saw her little body shaking with sobs. And her crying my name. I instantly felt bad because it was almost 4:00 am and rose was had mostly been crying for an hour straight. I went to pick her up but she still kept crying.

" awe, rose I'm sorry let's get you feed" I said as I rocked her and put the pacifier in her mouth while bouncing her slightly and went to go heat the bottle up.

" Mama, hugy" rose said and started crying again ( momma hungry)

" Awe, I know I'm sorry, it's coming" I cooed as I walked to the refrigerator

Rose quieted down but as soon as she saw the bottle she started crying again. And tried to take it out of my hand.

" Hold on sweetie I have to warm it up" I said and put the bottle in the microwave. But rose still cried as I wiped some of her tears with her little washcloth

The microwave stopped and I tested it on my arm to make sure it wasn't too hot. It seemed okay so I gave it to rose and soon enough she was quiet. She was drinking on the bottle and I didn't want her to chock so I took the bottle out half way through and sat her on my shoulder as I burped her. After she burped she started to cry I gave her the bottle and she was instantly quiet. Again. I watched as she finished her bottle and look up at me. I sat the bottle down on the night stand and tried to rock rose back to sleep.

" Go to sleep rose, its night, night time" I said as I laid down on the bed with her on my stomach and pat her back. But she just looked up at me and grinned. I gently pushed her head back down and put the pacifier in her mouth. But she spit it back out and started to play with my face. I signed

" Rose no, no time to go back to sleep, not play time" I said as I removed her hands and rock her back and forth. I probably shouldn't have done that because a minute later she threw up. All over me getting, some on my face. Ewe gross.

" Rose!" I said clearly mad now that I have to change mine and her clothes. But she didn't seem to care she just smiled and laughed at me.

I stood up and went to get a change of clothes. I sat rose on the bed as I changed my clothes. I was getting some more clothes and saw rose crawling around on the bed exploring. I decided to just change her diaper to. As I was getting up I looked up just in time to see rose fall off the bed. I ran over and caught her just in time before her head could connect with the floor. I looked at her to see if she was okay and she was. But I saw tears starting to spill out of her eyes and her bottom lip trembling. Awe I think I scared her.

" Awe don't cry rose, your okay" I cooed as I sat her on my lap and take her little t-shirt off.

" No no, miti, miti," she cried and I instantly knew that she wanted Dimitri

" You'll see miti soon" I said wondering how she went from Dimitri to miti. But rose wasn't having any of that she cried harder and louder and I knew I was going to have a hard time getting her back to sleep. I changed her clothes and laid back down with her in my arms.

" Come on rose, go to sleep. I wanna go back to sleep too" I said as I yawned. I put the pacifier in her mouth and rocked her but she stilled cried. And continued to say " miti, my miti" I signed and grabbed my phone off the night stand. I scrolled down to Dimitri's number and couldn't help but wonder when the hell did his number got in my phone. I called and after 3 rings he answered.

" Guardian belikov" he answered as I heard him yawn

" Umm, belikov rose is awake and she won't stop crying, I was thinking if she heard your voice maybe she would stop" I said baffled hoping this would help because I'm am tired as hell

" O umm, okay put her on" he said

I put it on speaker and got rose attention that was crying and shaking. " Look rose its Dimitri" I said as I put the phone by her. " Miti?" she said and started looking around.

" Roza?, hi my Roza" I heard belikov say I watched as rose looked to me as I pointed to the phone. " Miti!" " Miti, miti" rose said and started scrumming around

I heard Dimitri chuckle " hi Roza, you have to go to sleep okay" I heard him say I looked at rose and scooped her in my arms I put her pacifier in her mouth and rocked her back and forth. She spit it out " miti ere, miti?" ( A/N Where miti?") And started looking around again.

" Yes Roza, I'm here but you got to go night, night okay" he said and started humming some song in Russian I think. I rocked rose in my arms and put the pacifier in her mouth and watched as she quieted down and started to close her eyes. About 3 minutes later rose was out like a light. I picked up the phone and switched it off of speaker phone.

" Belikov?" I said and listened as he stopped humming

" Hmm?" he said probably about to go back to sleep

" I think it worked Rose is fast asleep" I said as I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms

" O well that's good" he said

" Yeah.. Umm thanks" I said because even though I didn't like belikov I had manners and he is dating my daughter.. Well is in love with my daughter

" You're welcome, I guess I see you tomorrow.. Well later today I guess" he said. I looked over and saw that it was about 5:30 am. Yep already the next day

" Okay.. And umm thanks. Again"

" No problem" he said and with that he hung up. I didn't want to move rose to the crib and risk her waking up so I laid back down with rose laying on her stomach in my arms and me on my back. I put the covers on both of us and fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to little patting on my face and baby drool. I opened my eyes to Rose sitting on my stomach playing with her pacifier in her mouth and patting me on the face. Also drooling on me in the process.

" Hi sweetie" I said as I tickled her on her stomach which caused her to laugh and crawl off me onto the bed and start playing with the remote. I didn't even know she had turned the TV on. I looked over on the clock and saw it was about 10:30am. I got out the bed and changed the channel. It was on channel 8 news so I put it on of those children channels. I think it was play house Disney and I watched as Mickey Mouse came on and rose instantly turned her attention to the TV.

" isca usca icky ouse" she said as she started clapping her hands ( Misca Musca Mickey Mouse- from Mickey mouse clubhouse) like the duck on the show

I put pillows on the bed surrounding rose so she didn't fall off the bed and went to go get my stuff to take a shower. I also put some toys so she could play with them. I ran the water and left the door open so I could hear rose. I looked and saw her bouncing around to the song playing in the screen.

An hour later I was showered and dressed along with a bathed rose and new change of clothes. I grabbed the baby bag while turning everything off in the room and grabbing rose in my arms. She started to play and pull on my hair. I walked in the commons and there were only a few people in there. Since it was Saturday most of the kids liked to sleep in. I looked over and saw everyone with some food sitting at the table. I walked over and instantly rose started jumping up and down in my arms.

" miti! isa miti isa!" rose said as I walked to the table and sat down sitting her on the table

" hi rose!" the princess said as she got rose in her arms and started to play with her

" hi Roza" I heard Dimitri say as he smiled and kissed rose on the cheek

I went to go get something to eat and watched as rose started to play with their food.

Lissa POV

As we were all sitting around the table in the commons I saw guardian Hathaway and rose walk in. as they got closer I heard rose shout " isa, miti, isa miti" she said and shrugged to get out of Janie's arms.

" hi rose" I said as I took her in my arms and started to tickle her

"hi Roza" Dimitri said and kissed rose on the head. I saw Eddie, Christian, and Mia walk out of the line

" miti" rose said and Dimitri looked to me as so ask can he hold rose I nodded and watched as soon as Dimitri was with rose , Rose reached up and put her mouth on Dmitri's cheek. Awe she's trying to give him a kiss.

" hi honey" Christian said and gave me a good morning kiss

" hey liss, hey everyone" Eddie said and turned his attention to rose

" hi little rose" Eddie said

" yeah, hi little baby dhampir" Adrian said and went up to grab rose's little hand in his hand. She waved and turned to me. She crawled on the table to me and held her arms out. I picked her up and sat her in my lap.

" awe hi Rosie" I heard Christian say and wave to rose. I watched amused as rose look at Christian and put her little hand in his drink and " accidentally" knock it on the table costing it to spill on Christian and the table.

" awwwwww" rose said and looked around and then crawled to Eddie

" rose! Awe come on can I pop her or something" Christian said looking around

" no you will not" Abe said as he came back to the table and glared at Christian

" but, I mean she needs to know right from wrong" Christian said and started to clean up the mess

Me along with everyone watched as laughed at Christian. I looked over to rose and saw that she had a doughnut in her hands from off of Eddie's tray. She tried to bite it but with only two teeth growing in, it was kind of hard. She pouted and crawled over to Dimitri who broke off a little piece and fed it to Rose.

* * *

Today we were going the mall to go get some stuff for rose. And I also needed to get some more clothes because last time they got left in the parking lot. We all finished eating and were getting in the van. There were 6 other guardians going with us. Stan, Alberta, Yuri, and 3 other new guardians. And Janie, Dimitri, Abe and his guardian, me Christian, Eddie Adrian, and mia. As we got in the van I saw rose sitting on Dimitri's lap playing with his hair. We didn't have a car seat and Janie said we have to buy one.

" isa" rose said and held her little arms out to me. I picked her up and pulled out my phone. I guess she liked the light because she grabbed it out of my hand and started pressing buttons. I watched and laughed as she put the phone to her ear and smile back at me. Alberta pulled off and we started our 3 ½ hour trip.

**

* * *

****Sooooo tell me what you thought. Did you like it or love it?**

**I promise the next chapter will be better I rushed a little and did this but I didn't want you all to wait anymore.**

**I shall update Friday evening. So expect and next chapter.**

**The faster you review the faster I update!**

**O and I'm sorry I tried to write back to you but I think you disabled the private messaging setting because I couldn't write back.**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg thanks guys for the great reviews! Woo-hoo! I am so glad you all like this story! Sooo like promised I'm going to update today! **

**Well I already did. Soo just read on and I'll shut-up now**

**Chapter 5: Bonding and Feedings part 2**

**Baby Rose!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Lissa POV**

We pulled off and looked down at rose, and noticed that she was standing up on my lap playing with my hair.

I chuckled and gently tried to pull her hands off my hair. But she pulled harder. Ow I reached into her little baby bag and gave her an teddy bear.

" no no, rose here" I said as I sat her down on my lap and gave her a teddy bear. She pouted and started to play with my shirt.

" awe, let me see rose" I heard Eddie say behind me. I handed rose to him and watched as rose looked at him and begin to play with his hair. Wow what's up with rose and people's hair. About an hour later rose was starting to become restless.

" hgy" ( hungry) rose said and started to cry. Eddie handed rose to dimitri who had his hands out for her. He took rose into his arms and bounced her as Janie gave him the bottle.

" um, belikov can I feed her" Abe said as he tapped Dimitri on the shoulder

" okay" dimitri said and handed over a crying Rose and her bottle

Abe took rose into his arms and bounced her and gave her the bottle. But she was still restless. She reached her little hand out and held onto dimitri's finger while drinking her bottle.

* * *

Another two hours later we pulled up to the mall. I looked around and saw rose who was fast asleep in Abe's arms who was leaning back on the seat. And dimitri who was reaching over the back of the seat with rose's tiny hand wrapped around his finger. Adrian who was texting and Mia and Eddie who were busy in their own conversation.

" were here" Alberta said as she got out and everyone followed. I got out and stretched my legs. Followed by christian

Everyone was out off the van and I noticed dimitri know had rose who was awake and laying down on Dmitri's shoulder with her little pacifier in her mouth in her little jacket since it was still a little cold outside. As we walked into the mall I saw Adrian trying to get rose's attention but she screamed a little at him and turned so she was resting in the crock of dimitri's neck. We walked inside and the first store we went in was Carter's

and went to go get a pushing cart.

* * *

4 hours later we had everything we needed.

we had:

Clothes- shirts, outfits, pants, socks, etc

Teething Toys

Formula, and more bottles

pacifiers

and finally diapers.

Who knew their was so many different kinds and brands.

**Dimitri POV**

After we finished shopping for Rose, the princess and Mia said they had to go do some shopping. So Janie, Alberta and Yuri went with then. While Stan and the two other guardian went with Ivashkov, Eddie, and Christian. I said I had to go do something and that I would meet them at the food court in a hour. Janie asked me to pick up a car seat because she forgot and didn't want to be here any longer that we needed to. As I was walking down the mall I noticed that rose had finally woken up in my arms.

" hi Roza" I told rose as she looked up and smiled at me

" miti," she said and sat up in my arms

I walked into to Babies R Us as Rose turned her attention to my collar again as I read the signs. I saw the sign that said car seats and walked to the back of the store. As I saw the car seats a lady about in her mid twenties came up to me.

" hello sir, can I help you with anything" the lady said as she smiled at me

" um, actually yes I'm looking for a car seat" I said as I saw about a hundred car seats down the aisle.

" awe, is it for this cutie right here" the lady who I noticed her name was Kelly said as she smiled at rose

" yes it is" I said as I looked down at rose who was frowning at the lady

" okay well follow me," she said as she motioned me to follow her

she showed me all kinds of car seats and brands. And told be how this one was more safer than the other. And how this one worked and everything. In the end I ended up getting a light green car seat with Winnie the pooh on it and those other characters in the show on their. The over helpful lady gave me instructions on how to hook it up in the car and everything. I wonder if she thought I was a single farther. Ugh she also gave me her number and said call her if I needed any help with anything.

" um, no thank you miss I won't need it" I said as I tried not to yell at the idiot lady who insisted I take it

Rose started to cry and threw her pacifier at the lady's face and hit her right in the face. I tried to hid my smile as rose started to laugh and tried to do it again.

" my miti, no you's" rose said as she glared at the lady. I didn't know what to do so I thanked the lady for her help and left before she could reply.

As I was standing in line as I heard 3 women come up behind me.

" awe, she is so cute" I head one women with blond hair say

" yeah, she's so adorable" the brunette said

" the dad isn't half bad either." the other blond muttered

Could you be any lounder? i silently asked myself

" excuse me" the brunette said as she tapped me on the shoulder

" yes" I asked as politely as I could

" is she your daughter?, I just wanted to say she is such a cutie" the brown hair women said

Originally I was going to say she was my little sister but I wonder if I say she's my daughter they would back off.

" yes, she is" I say as I look down at rose to find she's asleep with her tiny arms wrapped around my neck. I kind of wished she was awake so she could throw something at them but she isn't. And am going to try to be a gentlemen to these ladies

" Tanya" she said as she held hand out. If she was smart she could see that y hands were full and I wasn't interested. But I wasn't that lucky

" dimitri" I say as I put the car seat on the conveyor belt. I smile at the man working behind the register and match amused as he puts the close sign up behind me and smile at the ladies behind me.

" o um, sorry ladies the line is now close" he said as he smirked at them

the women glare at him and stomp off to another line muttering something about " inconsiderate hot sexy men" and I also heard from the blond " you think they were single"

" thanks, I didn't think they would ever leave" I said as he rang up the car seat

" I know, I get the attention all the time. Anthony" he said as we shook hands

" dimitri" I say as I shift rose to my right side and pull out my wallet

" awe, is she yours she's a cutie" he said as he patted rose gently on the back

" yeah, you have kids" I asked

he nodded " I have two, a boy and a girl and their both 3" he says as he shows me my total

" twins?"

He nods

We part and say goodbye just as I hear the announcement on the inner come.

"beep. The store will be closing in 15 minutes" I hear the lady on the speaker say

" the store closing?, what time is it?" I asked the man I was just talking to

" um, about 6:00pm, but were closing early" he says

o no, I was suppose to meet everyone an hour ago

" okay thanks" I say as I walk over to one of the tables and fix the car seat. I put rose in and strap her in before shutting the little cover over on the top of the car seat. I pick the car seat up and just notice that I don't have the little mic in my hand. Great just great. I take out my phone and call Alberta.. she answered after the first ring

" belikov! Where are you? You were suppose to meet us almost 2 hours ago" she says frutrated and tells me she's been trying to reach me for over an hour

" sorry, I was held up" I say as I walk over to the escalator

" alright just hurry up, the sun is setting and were all at the van. The sun is setting" she says and hangs up

I close my phone and go down the escalator. I hear rose crying and stop to bend down and open the flap so she can see me.

" miti" she says and holds her hands out

" not right now Roza, okay?" I say as I give her the pacifier and continue walking hoping I don't run into any striogi

I walk out the front door in and notice that it's dark outside. I check the area and walk to the van staying on alert. 2 minutes later I see the van and go up to it. I walk over and see Janie waiting with the door open glaring at me.

" what the hell belikov, we thought you were dead" she says angrily as she takes rose and straps her in the seat on the front row

" I apologize, I got held up" I say as I shut the door and get in beside rose and the princess.

I hear rose crying and see Janie and Lissa trying to get rose quiet. And Janie changing rose's diaper on her lap. Alberta starts the van and I lean up to see rose crying her little heart out.

" awe, what's the matter" I say as I stroke rose on the head

" she's hungry" Janie says and puts rose's pants back on. I reach into the baby bag as I take out an bottle and hand it to Janie

But Janie gave me Rose and let me feed her. I heard christian call my name. I turned around to him.

" could I fed he" he said as he looked at me

" Umm, I don't think she really likes you" I say as nicely as i can and glance down at rose who's still crying

" awe, come on can I try please?" he asked

I sign and hand rose to him knowing he wouldn't shut up until I let him see her.

" be careful" I say as I see him holding rose gently in his arms. I give him the bottle and watch as he feeds her. Rose takes the bottle and is instantly quiet. Everyone watched with open mouths.

" what?, I told you I could do it" christian says as I see Eddie and Adrian take out 10 dollars and give it to christian

" you guys batted on who could hold rose and not make her cry" Lissa asked my unspoken question

" um yes?" they said

the girls just shook their heads, but it was to good to be true, sadly rose started crying about 3 minutes after christian took her as she heard the whole conversation. And I mean like crying and wailing. And started to try to get out of his arms. I watched Lissa take rose out of his arms and hand her to me. And then smack him on the back of the head.

" ow!, what the hell was that for" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. But Lissa just turned around and started to play with the rose who was smiling at Lissa I watched as rose took her bottle she drunk and throw it at christian and Adrian hitting both of them in the face. I just shook my head and laughed.

* * *

When we arrived at the academy it was getting late so I helped take rose's stuff to Janie's room. And said goodbye as the kids left and said goodbye to rose. Everyone said their goodbye's and left. I put rose to sleep and laid her down in her crib.

" call me if you need anything" I say as I go out the door Janie nods as I leave

**Janie POV**

I watch as belikov leaves and I close the door. I look over at rose as she's out like a light. I wonder if she's going to wake up again and I'm going to have to call belikov again. I don't want to think about it and goes to go take a shower. I change and lay down I look over at rose and see she's still asleep. I turn the light out and go to sleep.

_NEXT MORNING_

I wake up to my alarm and see that's it's 9:00 am. I look over at rose who's bouncing up and down in her crib shouting my name.

" mama! Out, out!" she says and hold's her arms out to me and whimpers

" aw, hi sweetie, you slept through the whole night" I say as I tickle her and sit on the bed

" miti, miti, ere miti" she says

" were going to go see miti soon okay?" I say as I go to bathroom and run rose a little bath

About 2 hours later me and rose are heading to the commons. I see the princess and christian sitting at the table with Dimitri.

" isa! Hi isa," rose says and wave's to the princess

" hi rosy," Lissa says and kissed rose on the head

" miti, my miti" rose says and craws over to dimitri on the table.

**Dimitri POV**

I hear my name being called and look over at rose who's making her little way over to me climbing over the tray's of food to get to me.

" miti!" rose shouts and jumps in my arms

I chuckle and smile " well,hello to you to Roza" I say as I lift her up and blow bubbles on her little tummy.

Eddie, Mia, and Abe come about 10 minutes later. After everyone eats we go to Ivashkov's room. I carry rose their while holding her in the air like she's flying and can't keep the smile off my face as I hear her screaming and laughing. We get to Adrian's room and we walk in as I sit rose down on the floor to crawl around.

" gan, gan," ( again, again) she says as bounces up and down reaching up to me

I chuckle and pick her back up but walk over to the couch and sit her on my lap.

I sit rose in the middle of the floor and watch as she craws over to Mia and Eddie

" belikov" I heard Janie say as she sits down across from me on another couch

" yes?" I ask as I turn toward her

**Adrian POV**

After we arrive to my suite I see everyone sitting around in the living room. I sit on the floor beside christian and watch as rose plays with Eddie and Mia

" so we have to start back on our shifts" I hear guardian say as she tells dimitri

" well, what are we going to do about rose" I see dimitri say

" what are you guys talking about" Eddie says as he looks at guardian Hathaway and belikov

" we were talking about rose, and tomorrow how we have to go back on our shifts and you kids have to go to class" Janie says

umm, I think she's forgetting I don't go to school here. I could take care of rose right? I mean she didn't cry with me like she did Christian.

" I could watch her" I say and watch as everyone head turns to me.

* * *

**Did you guys like the chapter!**

**See how everyone reacts to Adrian watching rose.. ummm what do you think?**

**Prepare for rose and Adrian bonding time next chapter.**

**Wanna read about it? All you have to do is review!**

**So review and you shall find out!**

**~REVIEW!~**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry about the late update my internet was down for about 3 days and I wasn't able to upload this chapter.

**And for that I am truly sorry. **

**I have also been a little busy getting ready to go back to school. **

**But you probably don't want to hear my excuses so I'll just let you read the chapter.**

**Once again thank you all for the wonderful reviews you guys inspire me to keep up this story.**

**And thank you for what you thought it would be like with Adrian watching Rose. **

**And I want to thank 1234 Rose for this idea!**

**Here's chapter 6 : Adrian!**

**Baby Rose!**

**Disclaimer: Same old things being said everyone knows I don't own anything about Vampire Academy.**

_

* * *

_

_Adrian POV_

_Previously on Baby Rose:_

_I over heard Guardian Hathaway and Belikov talking about needing a sitter for rose. I figured I could do. Rose doesn't cry with me like she does christian, I mean I'm capable of that right?_

" _I could babysit Rose" I said and watched as everyone snapped their heads in my position._

I watched as everyone just starred at me as if I were kidding. Guardian Hathaway was the first to break the silence.

" um, with all do respect I do not trust you with my daughter lord Ivashkov" Janine said with that stupid guardian mask on

" yeah your not watching rose" Dimitri said dismissing things completely

" and why not?" I demanded I can be reliable!

" well, there is the thing that you sorta have a thing for Rose..." Christian trailed off with a smirk

" you drink, smoke and are a womanizer" Mia said

" you don't know anything about taking care of kids" Lissa said

" o and your kinda crazy.. just a little" Eddie said while making faces a Rose

" I just don't like you" Abe said as he glared at me and caused me to flinch

" I don't trust you" Janine said dismissively

" I don't want you anywhere my Roza" Belikov said while he glared at me. From his aura I got that he was just jealous. Ha ha

" well thank you, for the generosity" I said sarcastically. I mean I can be responsible and reliable. People rely on me... well okay no one does but I can prove them wrong and make them shut up.

" look Adrian if you were to watch rose do you even know how to handle her?" Lissa said

" yes, I mean come on just give me a chance" I said wanting rose to like me to

" look Ivashkov you not going to watch rose and that's the end of that" Belikov told me

" and what makes you think you have an say in this" I challenged

" because I will not leave rose in your care when you can go off and have a drink anytime you want to," Belikov spat at me

"look here cradle robber you don't even know what I can do and actually I can look after rose"I said trying not to lose my cool

" look here _Adrian _taking care of a baby is a job more importantly taking care of Rose is even more of a job, you can't just put her down when your bored or get lazy. Understand? And from what I heard you couldn't even last in college what make you think you qualified" he said while handing over Rose to Lissa who gave her an bottle

"shut up you think your such a god you know what no one cares what you think are you Rose's mother or farther? No you just a pathetic mentor who loves his student. So don't go telling me about taking care of Rose. okay? And for you information I can and _am_ capable of taking care of somebody" I said as I glared at him

" okay, okay enough or that" Janine said and went to stand in between into me and Belikov

" now Adrian, I have heard a lot of things about you and I'm not sure you can handle rose she's a handful" Janine said as she looked at me

" look, guardian Hathaway I know my reputation must give you the wrong interpretation of me but that's only what you heard, give me a chance and I can prove you wrong." I say as I see her thinking it over and I know that I won

" princess" Janine said and looked to lissa who was burping Rose

" yes guardian Hathaway" lissa said and looked at Janine

" your a responsible young lady what do you think of Ivashkov?" Janine said in a tone that makes you think of My Aunt

" well guardian Hathaway, I know what you must think about Adrian and to be honest I thought that too, but I also know now that Adrian knows what he's doing and care's about rose enough to take care of her." lissa said sincerely

" hmm.." Janine mumbled at went to go talk to Abe and Dimitri

I walked over to lissa and christian who were playing with Rose

" thanks lis," I say as I sit down on the floor next to her

" no problem Adrian, I trust you just don't mess this up if they let you watch Rose" she said seriously

" I wont" I say and add silently _at least I hope I won't_

I look up and see Janine walking over to me

" Ivashkov" Janine says

" yes?"

"look we decided to give you a chance, but I am warning you if you do anything to harm rose or hurt her you will be sorry. Also me or Dimitri will be checking on you every hour or two." Janine said. And I don't know whether to shake hands with her, give her an hug or say thank you. I'll go with the latter

" thank you, you won't regret it" I say and it sounds like I'm closing a deal or something

" I better not" she says and goes over to Rose

" you had better not mess this up boy or I will personally deal with you. Even if you harm a head on her little head" Abe said as he gave me a death start

" ss-ure sir" I stutter and try not to be intimidated by him when in reality I am

Dimitri just nods and go to go pick up Rose.

I walk over and see everyone sitting on the floor in a sort of circle with Rose crawling in the middle on her blanket. I walk over and pick her up. I see christian whisper something in Eddie ear and they shake hands. I shrug it off and tickle rose a little.

" hey baby dhampir guess what you get to spend a day with me tomorrow" I say and bounce her up a little. I look at her and she looks sorta sad or something.

" how do you feel about that?" I say and look at her face right when I was getting ready to ay something else she threw up. Right in my face getting throw up on my face and shirt and some on her shirt. Yuck. I look at her and she starts crying. Awe, what did I do? She starts yelling and wailing. I look around and see Mia, Eddie And Christian rolling on the floor laughing at me. I see Janine and Abe getting rose another outfit while Dimitri goes and takes Rose out of my hands.

" at least we know what she thinks about it" christian said to Eddie as they continued to laugh and then Eddie handed christian 10 dollars. Mia and Lissa both smack them on the head

" awe, it's okay roza don't cry" Dimitri says and holds rose on his lap while he takes her shirt and pants off leaving her diaper and socks on

I see Janine and Dimitri changing Rose but she isn't cooperating and keeps crying while holding onto Dimitri for dear life.

" miti, no miti no go" she said and started crying again. o god what have I gotten myself into?

" shh, roza it's alright I'm here. Don't cry" Dimitri said and rocked Rose back and forth while humming some stupid tune that's sure to get stuck in my head

After I showered numerous times, Everyone said their goodbye's to me. Janine told me that Dimitri will be by to drop off Rose tomorrow at 5:00 am because her and Belikov shifts start at 5:30. 5:00 that's way to freaking early! Ugh I don't even want to do this anymore. But I gave my word to Guardian Hathaway and I don't want to be " dealt with" my Abe so I'll just shut up and go sleep while I can.

* * *

Dimitri POV

After we left Ivashkov's room, I took roza to my room with me. Janine said she had to go speak with Alberta about something and that she'll come get rose in about an hour or so, but I saw how tired she was and offered to keep Rose for the night and drop her off in the morning. She surprisingly agreed and said that she will see me tomorrow. And be the first to check on Rose and Adrian and we'll rotate.

We arrived at my room as I saw Rose smile up at me. I sat her little baby bag on the bed and sat rose down on the bed too. She immediately started bouncing on it and laughing. I chuckled at went to go get my pajamas. I saw rose turn on the TV with the remote and smile when it came on. It was about 8:00pm so I decided to give rose a bath and I'll shower while she was sleep.

" roza, come on let's get you cleaned up" I say and scoop her up in my arms as I tickle her

" eaned up?" she says and leans her little head to the side

I smile " yes, roza bath time" I say as I take her in the bathroom and run her a little bath

"ater" she says as she points to the water in the tub and smiles up at me with her two little teeth

" water" I say a little slowly so she can say it correctly

" wa-ter" she says and starts to play with my lips and face.

I put rose in the tub but is still careful so she doesn't fall or get hurt. I wash her little body about 3 times before I wash her hair.

" close you eyes, so I can wash you hair" I say as rose looks up at me and stops hitting and slapping the water

she closes her eyes while I put the baby shampoo on her hair. I rinse it and tell her she can open her eyes.

" open roza" I say as she opens her eyes she starts playing with the water and splashing it again. Getting me soaked in the process.

" alright, time to get out" I say as I pull the plug in the tub

" no no yet, water ore" (more) she says as she smiles back up at me

" yes, time to go to bed" I say as I wrap her up in her towel and go in the room

" no" she says as starts to play with my hair

" yes"

" no, no noo" she yelled and poked me in the eye

" ow, rose that wasn't very nice" I say as I sit her down on the bed and get a change of clothes out her bag

" I orry miti" she said as she rubbed her eye and crawled over to me ( sorry)

" awe, it's okay roza, no poking okay" I say as I put her on my lap and kiss her from head

I change rose's clothes and got her ready to go to sleep. I took out an bottle and tried to remember how Janine made rose's bottle the other day. I soon remembered and put it in the microwave. I picked rose up who was starting to fuss and rub her eyes.

" shh, it's coming okay roza" I say as I rub her back. The microwave stopped so I took it out and tested it on my wrist. It seemed a little too hot so I ran it under the cold water on the foist. Rose continued to cry while I rocked her.

" it's coming, it was too hot okay" I say and feel the bottle again. It's warm enough so I give the bottle to rose and she's quiet immediately. I carry her over to the bed as I sit down and feed her. He little hand comes up and rests on my left cheek as she closes her eyes and goes to sleep. I notice that the bottle is all gone but she still sucking on it so I ease it out her mouth and gives her, her pacifier. I rock her an little and lay her down in the middle of my bed between two pillows so she doesn't fall. I grab my stuff to go take a shower and make sure rose is all the way asleep before I do. She was so I went to go take an shower.

After I come out the shower I notice my roza sleeping soundlessly. I get into bed trying to get under the covers without waking up rose. But I fail and rose wakes with a start and starts to cry.

" awe, it's okay it's miti" I say and smile and my little nick name. I pick rose up and rock her to sleep with her laying on my chest. She goes back to sleep with her arms wrapped around my neck. I kiss her on her cheek and pull the covers on both of us as I fall asleep too.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm going off at 4:00am. I remembered that rose was laying on my chest as I looked at her. She was sleeping soundlessly with her little arms still wrapped around my neck. I look at the little baby laying on me as I stroked her hair and cheek with my finger and couldn't help but smile as I saw rose smile in her sleep. I kissed her on her forehead and gently removed her arms from around my neck. She started to fuss when I lifted her off me so I laid her back down on the bed and patted her back until she went back to sleep.

About 45 minutes later I was dressed and ready to go. I had rose in her car seat with an change of clothes on and a clean diaper who was still fast asleep. I had already pre-made about 10 bottles with the formula in it so Ivashkov could have an easy time feeding Rose. I decided to be nice, after all I was raised with manners..

I arrived at Adrian's suite and knocked on the door careful not to wake rose. I knocked 3 times and he answered after the 4th knock.

" morning Belikov" Adrian said while yawning

" morning" I said as he motioned me inside

I walked in the living room as he flipped on the light. I finally got a good look at him and it's clear that he just woke up. His hair was messy like her just got out of bed and he had on a white tank top with plaid pajama bottoms. Well at least he washed his face.

" you still want to do this?" I ask as I pull the visor off of rose's car seat so I can see her and see that she's still asleep.

" of course, I see rose is still asleep" he says

" yeah, it's still pretty early Janine said she wakes up about 9 so you have about 4 more hours." I say

" alright cool, will she be hungry?"

" yeah, she didn't wake up in the middle of the night so she'll most likely be hungry" I said looking around the room making sure I don't see in vodka bottles

I told Adrian everything he needed to know. From feedings to getting rose to sleep. I told him that Janine would come check on him in about a couple of hours.

" bye my sweet little roza" I said to rose as I kissed her on the head

" I love you" I told her as I walked to the door. I nodded to Adrian and told him if he needed help with anything call me Janine or Abe.

* * *

Adrian POV

After Belikov left I turned my attention to rose who was still asleep. I went to the baby bag and got the bottles to put it in the refrigerator so it won't go bad. After I finished that I took rose out of her car seat with her blanket I took her to my room and laid her on my bed. I laid on my side so that I was facing rose and fell right back to sleep.

An couple hours later I woke up to the sound of crying and screaming when I remembered that I was watching rose. I opened my eyes and saw that rose was sitting up crying her eyes out and her little body shaking.

" awe, rosie what's the matter" I ask her as I pick her up and walk around bouncing her an little

" miti! My miti, miti gne" ( gone) Rose said and continued to cry. Awe, when Dimitri said bye to rose, rose was still asleep and when she went to sleep last night he was still with her.

" awe rose it's okay Dimitri will be back soon" I say and walk over to the refrigerator and take out an bottle wondering if she's hungry

" I ant miti!, adi ere my miti" rose cried and continued to holler ( I want miti adi where my miti!) I was about to feed rose the bottle when I remembered that Janine said to warm it up first. I put it on a minute and let it warm up while I took the top off. Rose was still yelling while I tried to get her to be quiet

" rose, baby dhampir look at me" I said as rose continued to cry but at least she looked at me

" miti?" she said and her bottom lip started to tremble

" it's alright okay miti will be back soon okay so please stop crying" I say as I rock her an little and take the bottle out the microwave

she sniffed but tears still continued to fall freely down her face. " adi?" she asked

" yes" I say

" ill my miti ome ack" ( will my miti come back?") she asked as she her head on my shoulder

" yes little dhampir, miti be back soon stop crying okay"i coo as I give her the bottle

she drank the bottle eagerly and I could hear her making sucking sounds on the bottle. She finished the bottle in an couple of minutes and started to cry again. She started wailing again. She wasn't screaming Dimitri's name again so I guess she was still hungry.

" awe rose, are you still hungry" I ask as she cries louder. I guess that answers that question. I get one of the smaller bottles and warm that up as well. I give that to her and couldn't help but wonder if I should have burped her. I notice that she started coughing. I take the bottle away and raise her hands above her head as I gently pat her back.

" you okay rose" I ask even though I doubt she can answer me. She seems fine so I give her the bottle but I notice that she just playing with the bottle and chewing on the nipple. I take the bottle away as I put rose on my shoulder and burp her. She burps 2 times before she pulls back to look at me. I sit her in front of me on the bed as I just start at her. Now what to do with her?

" umm, rose what do you wanna do know?" I ask her and watches as she just starred at me and threw her bottle in my face. I decided that she didn't want to do anything so I just shrugged at went to get a change of clothes so I could take my shower. I walked in the bathroom but left the door open a little so I could see rose she was currently sitting on the bed trying to take her sock off.

" rose" I called and watched as she turned to me and took her sock off and begin to play with her toes

" stay right their okay I need to shower" I say I see her shrug her little shoulders I take that as an yes and go in the shower

* * *

3rd Person POV

After Adrian went in the bathroom rose turned her attention to the edge of the bed. She saw it was a long way down from the bed so she crawled over to one of the pillows on the bed and pushed it on the floor. Once she was satisfied with two pillows on the floor she dropped off the bed landing on the two pillows on the floor. And clapped her hands.

" yay! I id it" ( yay! I did it) Rose said and crawled over to the kitchen

once in the kitchen rose made her way to the refrigerator she pulled on the handle but it wouldn't budge. After about 3 more minutes it open making rose slide across the floor to the other side of the room. She crawled back over to the refrigerator and held on to the side to pull her self up. So looked inside and saw her bottles of milk and juice with a pack doughnuts, cake,jelly and a jug or milk and juice. She squealed when she saw the doughnuts. She tried to reach them but them were behind the milk and juice. So she pushed the milk out of the way, spilling it on the floor. Rose was soaking wet with the milk which was no all over the floor. But that didn't stop her she pushed the jug if juice out of the way spilling that on the floor too. She could now see the box of doughnuts so she pulled it down to her. She took two out and stuck her hands threw them. She grabbed one of her juice bottles and crawled back into the living room.

Passing the living room she crawled back into Adrian's room trailing a trail of milk on the floor as she went. She made it back to the room and saw a bottle of lotion laying on the floor. She grabbed it and squeezed. Lotion came out squirting the TV and rose. Rose just look stunned and threw the bottle across the room. Rose sat back down on the floor and ate her doughnut. But once again she couldn't eat it. She ended up squeezing up the doughnut between her hands. Making it mushy and mashy. Rose smiled and stuffed it in her mouth. Once she was half way finish she drank her bottle. Only she couldn't open the top.

"oen, up" ( open up) rose said and shook the bottle. But the bottle top wouldn't budge. Rose was getting frustrated and ended up tossing it up in the air, hitting the lamp and making it fall on the floor. It broke and the light went out. Rose didn't know what was happening so she started screaming and yelling. Just as Adrian walked out clean and dressed.

" ROSE! WHAT HAPPENED!" Adrian yelled making Rose cry even louder

Just as Janine decided to walk in.

* * *

**Ohhhh Janine walks in...**

**OK I am sorry for the long wait to update please don't hate me!**

**I've been busy and the stupid internet was down.**

**But I promise I AM BACK!**

**So how about you review the story and I'll update the next day!**

**Alright it's up to you! I'm gone**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews you guys are the best!**

**But what happened to all my readers I haven't seen the normal ones. But I love the new ones!**

**It's cool you guys are probably busy as long as I have readers I'm good. xD**

**{sorry about the grammer errors if there are any hope you still like this chapter]**

**Alright here's chapter 7 : Janine?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own VA.. at last not yet...**

**Adrian POV**

After I left rose sitting on the bed I went to get in the shower. About 45 minutes later I was showered and dressed but I opened the door and heard crying followed by a dark room and a broken lamp. I saw rose crying with a doughnut on her arm.

" ROSE WHAT HAPPENED" I yelled making rose cry even louder

And guess what happened Guardian Hathaway decided to bless us with her presence. O great I'm in for it now I don't even know what happened how the hell am I suppose to get out of this?

" awe rose what happened"I say as I pick rose up and try to get her to be quiet but failed miserably

"IVASHKOV! WHAT THE HELL" She yelled as she took rose out of my arms

" um, eh, I don't really know" I answered as I looked at the mess around the room

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!, I leave you here to watch my daughter and what do I find rose covered in what I think is milk while you don't even know" she hissed as she shushed a crying rose

" I went into the shower and I come out 45 minutes later to rose crying" I say

" so let me get this straight?, you left rose unattended for almost an hour and you didn't think to take a shower once she was asleep?" she said trying not to yell at me

" um,yes?" it came out more of a question that I intended to

" I knew I made a mistake letting you watch rose" she said and started to change rose's clothes

" no, guardian Hathaway I didn't know, please give me another chance" I insisted regretting leaving rose alone I don't know why but I just really want to prove that I can

" look, Ivashkov Rose isn't a toy you can leave unattended, heck you can't even leave older rose unattended" she said and stared of probably remembering some time

" I know, and I made a mistake I didn't even know she could get off the bed" I say and wonder how the hell she got off in the first place

" and what makes you think I'll leave her with you again?" she asked as I noticed that rose was know clean and was in Janine's arms with her little head on her shoulder with the baby bag on her other shoulder

" no please, look I'm sorry give me another chance" I plead

" I don't have to give you anything. Mori or not" she snapped

" I know, just please I'm asking give me one more chance, and if I don't do good then.." I trailed off

She glared at me about 5 minutes before I saw a flick of hesitation.

" look, I'll let you watch her, but clean this mess up and don't screw up me or dimitri will call in a couple of hours, I have a meeting we have to attend to" she said as she handed rose over to me

" I won't" I said sincerely

" you better not I don't give 3rd chances and you better be lucky Abe doesn't kill you when I tell him what I walked into, or Dimitri for that matter" she said stiffly and with that left out the door

O great just what I need a angry mobster guy at me or a pissed or cradle robber. I better not screw this up. Again.

I turned my attention to rose who was scowling at me with her little thumb in her mouth. I suddenly remembered that I had called my mom and asked could she deliver me one of those little swings for a baby and a playpen. I am so glad they came a couple of hours ago. And they were already assembled. I was going to but Rose in a box with holes in it... but um, I forgot she wasn't a animal or umm... never mind that was the vodka talking.

" hey Rose.." I said as I watched Rose turn from me to look at the wall. O great the silent treatment from a baby. Rose more importantly

" look, um I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone" I say as I try to get rose to look at me

" at up" ( shut up) she said and started to whine. I sighed and walked into the living room and look in horror as I saw a trail or milk on the floor running from the kitchen to my room ruining up the living room floor along the way. Their was also crumbs that look like they were from a doughnut. The remote was also thrown in the corner with the batteries laying across the floor. I resisted the edrge to scream and walked to the kitchen to find all of the items spilled and wasted all over the kitchen floor.

" rose, what the heck happened" I ask rose who's busy playing with the buttons on my shirt

" ouh nut" ( doughnuts) she said and smiled up at me. I shook my head as I walked into the living room to get that swing thing to put rose in. I placed the swing right in front of me so I could see rose. I fasted her in and set the thing to swing on medium and listened as a stupid little baby sound started playing. Rose looked up at me and started to cry.

" awe, what's the matter" I ask as I gently stopped the swing

" no no, no go" she cried

" awe is rose afraid of the swing" I said as I kissed her on the head

" no, I ant miti" she said and started to cry again.( i want miti) I got her one of her teddy bears as I gave it to her and put the swing on slow

" it's okay rosey, miti will be here soon and I'll take you out of this as soon as I clean this mess up" I coo as I stroke her cheek and give her a pacifier. She stopped crying but started rubbing her eyes as she closed them. I left her alone to go clean this mess up. * note to self never leave rose alone especially with doughnuts around*

An hour and a half later I finally finished cleaning up everywhere rose was. I took rose out of the swing who was currently fast asleep. I cradled her in my arms as I took her to my room grabbing a bottle and warming it up along the way knowing she was going to wake up soon. I walked in the room as I laid rose down on the bed as I laid down beside her as I turned the TV on and grabbed the Chinese menu.

* * *

2 hours later rose was awoke and playing with my hair trying to brush it. I had ordered Chinese food about an hour ago which should be here soon.

" hey rose, are you still mad at me" I asked as I lifted her up in the air and blew bubbles on her stomach and watched as she squirmed and laughed.

" ummm, yes" she said in her little baby voice and tried to crawl away. But I playfully grabbed her and started to tickle her again.

" no. no adi no" she said and started to yell. Awe, I thought we were making progress. I sighed for like the 100th time today and left her alone. I heard the doorbell ring and went to go get it.

" I'll be right back rose okay?" I say and left out the room. I opened the door and grabbed my food from the man. I paid quickly not wanting rose to get into anything while I was gone. I walked back in the room to find rose dangling on the side of the bed with her legs trying to touch the floor. I ran and grabbed her into my arms before she could fall.

" and what do you think your doing" I ask her as I sit her on the bed. But she pays me no attention and goes to go see what in the bag.

" food!" rose says and tries to open the bag. I chuckle and go to open up the Chinese food I got. I opened up some rice and wondered if rose could eat this without chocking. I notice that their was also fries as I took them out and watched as rose put her little hand out trying to grab some.

" hold on Rose okay?" I ask and watched as she pouted and crossed her arms. I scooped her into my arms as I grabbed her apple juice out the refrigerator knowing she wasn't going to drink her bottle with me eating my food

" here rose" I say as I give rose a small fry in her hands as she shushes it in her hands and bites it. As she tries to grab another one. I turn my attention to the TV as I put it on ESPN. But rose as other ideas and crawls over taking the remote out of my hands and changes the channel to Go Diego Go! Ugh I hate that show.

" rose, I don't wanna watch this show" I say and debated whether or not to take the remote out of her hands. But decides against it. And watched as rose shrugged her shoulders but presses a button as it switches to Micky mouse and she claps her hands. I shake my head as I eat my egg row.

After we finished eating I got a call from dimitri. Wondering where the hell Janine got my number to give him.

" Adrian" I answered as I looked down at rose who was laying down on my leg with an utterly bored expression on her face.

" Ivashkov, this is dimitri who's rose" belikov said getting straight to the point

" she's fine" I say and shrug my shoulders realizing he can't see it

" what is she doing" he retorted

" look cradle robber she's fine she just sitting her looking bored" I say

" let me talk to her" he says

" she can't even talk"

" shut up and give her the phone" he says irritated

I sign and get rose's attention. " rose, wanna talk to miti" I say as I see a breath taking smile cross her face and she sits up and starts to bounce up and down.

" MITI!, where my miti" she says and starts looking around. I smile she I just to cute for her own good.

" he's on the phone" I say as I hand the phone to rose as she holds it with her hands to her ear

"miti!" rose shouts in the phone. I hear belikov chuckling on the other end

" yes" Rose says as I wonder what he's asking her

" adi ot ies,' she says ( no, Adi got fries) o she's talking about the chinese food.

" ove you miti" ( love you miti) she says and hands the phone back to me

" hello" I say

" Ivashkov, we'll be by to pick rose up in a few more hours" he said

" okay, I'll be here" I say sounding like a idiot

" alright, look after her with you life and be good" he says like I'm a child and hangs up. I look at rose who is currently looking up at me like she just did something.

" so what do you want to do know rose?" I ask her and watched as she started to cry. I pick her up but she still crying.

" are you hungry?" I ask knowing she can't since we just ate but being rose I really don't know. But she cries louder as she shakes her head. She not hungry, she not tired I don't think. O no. no, no her diaper..must..be..dirty. O hell I don't even know who to change a diaper!

" m, rose do you need your diaper changed?" I asked hoping the answer is no. She's still crying. I put a blanket on the bed as I lay rose down on the bed going to get a diaper out her bag. I start to take her shirt off and she freaks out.

" awe, come on rose I don't want to do this either but you don't want to sit in your own waste now do you" I say to her and watched as she glared at me. I get her shirt off as I take her diaper off. And sure enough she used the bathroom. I throw it in the trash as I clean rose up. After changing her clothes and diaper I pick her up in my arms.

" now that wasn't so bad no was it?" I ask her as she just lays her head down on my shoulder yawning. I rock her a little as I give her, her pacifier. But she starts crying again.

" awe, what's wrong?" I coo as I rock her back and forth. But she still crying. I find myself singing a song that I remember from when I was little.

**Take me there  
I wanna go there  
Take me there  
Let's go there  
Take me to that great place  
With wonders and wishes  
Take me there  
I wanna go there  
Take me there  
You know where  
Take me to that great place  
With wonders and wishes**

As I started dancing around the room with rose in my arms and watched as she smiled at me**  
Sittin' here thinking 'bout yesterday  
About what we did and how we used to play  
Just the thought of you bring a smile upon my face  
That's how it makes me feel to see you everyday  
oohow  
Where we go  
Nobody knows  
And what we do  
Is between me and you  
**I said as i poked rose in the stomach and watched as she giggled**  
Come on and take my hand  
To that special place  
Where smiles come to life and dreams come true**

Take me there  
I wanna go there  
Take me there  
Let's go there  
Take me to that great place  
With wonders and wishes  
Take me there  
I wanna go there  
Take me there  
You know where  
Take me to that great place  
With wonders and wishes  
I close my eyes and watched as rose followed**  
Just make a wish  
Close your eyes and count to five  
Cause you know that everything will be alright  
I see the magic in your eyes  
Strong enough, you know, to bring your dreams alive  
**I opened my eyes and smiled as i saw rose laughing**  
Where we go  
Nobody knows  
And what we do  
Is between me and you**

Come on and take my hand  
To that special place  
Don't want this dream to ever go away

Take me there  
I wanna go there  
Take me there  
Let's go there  
Take me to that great place  
With wonders and wishes  
Take me there  
I wanna go there  
Take me there  
You know where  
Take me to that great place  
With wonders and wishes

I finished singing as rose was quiet looking at me hoping she was asleep. But she wasn't and was laying down with down on my with her arms around my neck. I laid down on the bed with her on my chest patting her back soothingly.

" you know rose" I started

" I am sorry for leaving you alone earlier and scaring you, I should have been more responsible. I guess I didn't know what I was getting myself into" I say as I watch rose look up at me with her hand playing with my face

" I also want to say I'm sorry for the remarks I make of you and dimitri, I guess eh, I don't know I love you".

" I know you don't love me in the same way but I'll love you the right one for now as a brother" I say as I star off into space wondering why I'm apologizing

" adi" rose says and looks up at me as she wraps her hand around my finger

" yeah, I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you, whether it's a brother or whatever you need" I say as I pull rose closer to me

Rose looks up and smiles at me as she snuggles closer to me. " e to" ( me to) she said and laid back down on my chest.

I smiled " you know rose, your way easier to talk to when you can't speak properly" I say and watch as rose hits me on the face and smiled at me

" hey!" I say as I tickle her and watched as she laughed and giggled. I lay back down on the pillow as I cradle rose closer to me covering her with her blanket.

" I love you rose" I say as I kiss her on the forehead.

" I ov you too adi"( I love you too adi) rose said and reached up to stroke my face and laid back down.

I smiled as I laid down too and watched as rose fell asleep. As I fell asleep too

**

* * *

**

**Once again I am sorry for the late update. I have been busy lately. **

**So I apologize if this chapter sucks.**

**Does anyone have anymore ideas they want to see rose do before she turns back?**

**I'll probably have rose turn back in maybe 5 or 6 more chapters. I don't know maybe less.**

**What do you think?**

**O and does anyone want Dimitri to turn into a baby too?**

**I don't know it's up to you soo**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**If I get over 25 I'll update tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I cannot thank you guys enough for the reviews! **

**I also want to thank CaRiNeSs for the Dimitri idea It was great!**

**I'm not going to say the idea now but let's just say after a few more chapters you guys will be in for a surprise.**

**Also today is my birthday! Woo-hoo I'm finally 15. I wasn't going to update today because of it but well I promised that I would if I got over 25 reviews and I did I got 35.**

**O and to laiken thank you. She left more than one review because she loved this story so much! **

**You guys are like seriously the best!**

**Ok so enough of my talking on with the story!**

**Chapter 8: Christian Time**

**Disclaimer: nope, still not owning Vampire Academy **

* * *

Dimitri POV

After I got off the phone with Adrian I left to go find Janine. I had just finished my shift about 10 minutes ago and it was about 6:00pm. I couldn't help but smile as I heard my Roza tell me that she loved me. Ivashkov better not had hurt her or made her cry or I swear we will have a problem. I was walking to the commons when I ran into Lissa, Eddie, Christian, And Mia.

" Guardian Belikov!" Christian shouted and ran over to where I was walking

" yes, Mr. Ozera" I say as I spin around to face him and the rest of his friends

" we were just looking for you or Janine, are you going to go see rose yet?" the princess asked as she entwined her hands with christian

" actually no, I need to find Janine Alberta wants to speak with her" I say as I continue searching the commons

" o, I just seen her she was talking to Abe as they were walking to Adrian's room" Eddie answered

" okay thanks, I guess I'll go over their then" I say as I walk back down the hall and notice that their following me

I look behind me and raise my eyebrow at them.

" we wanna see rose to" Mia says as christian walks a head of me the rest of them following. I sigh teenagers.

We walked to Ivashkov's suite and bumped into Janine along the way who's busy talking to Abe in their own conversation. I told her that Alberta wanted to talk to her. She had already talked to Alberta just before she ran into me. We rounded the corner and knocked on Adrian's door.

" he's not answering" Lissa said as she knocked again

" hmm, it's probably open it was earlier when I came" Janine said as she turned thee knob and sure enough it was open. Irresponsible. We walked in and I saw baby toys on the floor along with a assembled playpen and baby swing.

" where'd he get this from, it wasn't here earlier" Janine said as she looked at the baby stuff we haven't had.

I saw Mia and Lissa walk into his room and heard them say " awe"

" guys, come look at this, this is just to adorable" Lissa said. We are walked into his room as even I couldn't help but smile. Their laying on the bed was Adrian and rose both asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around rose and her arms around his neck. It reminded me of when me and my sisters, where they would get scared and I would hold them even though Karolina and Sonya were older than me.

" all man, I gotta take a picture of this" christian said as took his phone out and snapped about 5 pictures of them before Lissa smacked him on the head.

" what! Like seriously babe, stop hitting me" he whined while rubbing his head. But apparently he was to loud because rose started to cry waking up Adrian I was going to get her but Janine stopped me and said she wanted to see what he was going to do so we all just stood still and quiet watching rose.

" awe rose what's the matter" Adrian cooed as he rocked a little bit while patting rose on the back. While pulling her closer to him. I really wanted to pull her away from him. With his hands all over her. But I didn't as I saw rose quiet down a little but still whimpered.

" adi," rose whined and snuggled closer to him. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not jealous, because I am. Heck I'm a man and that's the love of my life. Even..if..she..is..a.. baby?

" it's okay baby dhampir your safe" he said and continued to rock her. Pretty soon rose quieted down but sat up so she was sitting on his stomach and was trying to tickle him.

" what do you think you doing. Hmm Rosie" he said as he picked her up and tickled her. She laughed and scrummed..

" adi, nooo" rose yelled as she continued laughing and trying to get away from Adrian Rose looked behind her and I'm guessing she saw me because she suddenly started bouncing up and down.

" adi, adi, miti miti" rose said and started pointing to us

" I know you want Dimitri, he'll be here soon" Adrian said as he looked at rose. But rose was having none of that and continued pulling Adrian I signaled everyone to follow me as we walked to the living room but we could still see her.

" adi, it's miti!, it miti" rose said as she continued being persistent

I guess Adrian said something but I soon say rose crawling too me Ivashkov following her. She saw me and crawled over to me laughing.

" I duo you!" ( I found you) rose said and pulled on my leg to to pull herself up. I laughed and picked her up.

" yes you did Roza, you found me" I said and kissed her on the cheek as Adrian walked out the room

" rose, o hey I didn't know you guys were here why didn't you say anything?" Adrian said as he walked up to us

" I wanted to see how things were going and if they were better than earlier" Janine said as she nodded her head to him in approval

" what happened earlier" Abe said as he glared at Adrian I looked to Janine too because I want to know what he did

" I'll tell you later"she said

" okay, you better not have messed up or you will be sorry" he said as he starred down at Adrian Yep, you do not want to be on zmey's bad side.

" she better not had been hurt either" I tell him as I glare at him. Adrian hasn't said anything so I can only imagine.

I turn my attention back to rose who's looking bored again. Lissa comes up and asks can she hold rose. I gave her to her.

" hi rose, did you have fun today" Lissa asks as she picks up rose

Rose nods " oughnut, ies, and ing!" rose says and looks back at Adrian ( doughnuts, fries, and the swing!)

we all looked to Adrian for a clearer answer

" rose had doughnuts, some fries, and I put her in the baby swing in the living room" he says coolly

We continued talking and playing with rose for another 30 minutes before me and Janine got a call that we had to attend an important meeting on the recent striogi attacks. We both had to go to the meeting so what were we going to do now. Adrian said he was tired and said he was going to lay back down after we left something about needing his rest for tomorrow while he watched rose again. And Abe said he had to handle something important.

" oh, guardian Hathaway could I watch rose?" the princess asked as she looked at Janine

" hmm, I don't know" Janine said looking like she was thinking it over

" I can do it, besides if Adrian could watch rose I'm sure I can" Lissa said she had a point their

" what's that suppose to mean?" Adrian asked but nobody paid him any attention and didn't answer his question

" hmm, I guess so you know what your doing right?" Janine asked

" yep, me and rose use to babysit little kids while we were gone" she says

" okay, well you can watch her we'll be back in a couple of hours. I I guess they'll be with you" she pointed to christian, Eddie, and Mia

" most likely"

" alright then it's settled,i guess we better get going" she said and went to go retrieve rose's bottles from earlier seeing as rose only had 4 and she gave him 10.

Lissa had Rose in her arms while christian held the baby bag. As Adrian came back.

" hold on, hold on let me say goodbye to my Rosie" he said as reached for rose. I expected rose to cry but she didn't shocking all of us

" bye bye adi!" rose said as she hugged Adrian

" bye rosie, see you tomorrow" he said as he kissed rose on the head and handed her back to Lissa

Rose smiled and waved back. Christian was the first to speak

" what the hell happened?, rose hated you" he said as Adrian shrugged

" we had an understanding, and let's just say I'll love rose the right way now" he said and nodded to me. Wow that must have been some talk. We left Adrian's room as me, Janine and Abe started walking the opposite way from rose before I heard my name being called.

" miti! Om ack, ere you going?" rose asked and started to cry as she reached out to me( miti! Come back were are you goin)

" come here roza" I said as I Lissa handed rose to me

" miti, no go, no go! You ist ot back" rose said and held on to me for dear life ( miti, don't go don't go you just got back)

" roza, I have to go to a meeting and I'll be back soon okay" I coo as I give her a kiss on the cheek. But rose laid her head on my shoulder and continued whining and messing with my shirt

" look roza, look at me" I say as she raises her head to me

" I promise I won't be that long, and then you can come back with me to my room and sleep, how about that" I say as rose nods but still looks sad

" awe, it won't be that long I promise, and in the mean time you can play with Lissa and your other friends kay?" I say as she smiles but still looks sad

" awe, let me see a smile, come on where's that beautiful smile I love" I say as I tickled rose on the stomach and smile as she laughs and smiles.

" that's my girl" I say as I give her a kiss on the cheek and hand her over to Lissa.

" bye miti! Ove you" rose says and smiles and wave's ( bye miti! Love you)

" love you too, see you later" I smile as I give her one more kiss on the head. I spin on my heals as I walk back down the hall and can't keep the smile off my face as I hear rose

" e you ler, bye!" I hear rose say as I turn and see her waving over Lissa's shoulder ( see you later bye!)

I chuckle and smile as I walk back down the hall and can't wait till this meeting is over so I can be with my roza.

Lissa POV

I laugh as I hear rose shouting to Dimitri over my shoulder and turn back around in my arms smiling at me.

" hi isa!" rose say and turns her attention to my hair

" hi rose" I say as I gently take her hand off my hair giving her one of her toys to pay with

We arrive to my room but along the way Eddie and Mia bale on us. Eddie said he had forgot to turn in a paper to guardian alto from his room so he had to go back and get it. While Mia said something about leaving her sweater in one of her room's and going to go find it. Leaving christian with me and rose.

" so rose what do you want to do?" I ask her as I sit her on the bed as she's joined by question

Rose shrugs her shoulders and looks at me and christian expectantly. I look over on my desk and remember I had calculus homework.

" just great" I complain

" what's wrong babe?" christian asks as he stops playing with rose

" I have calculus homework due tomorrow"

" caclue what?" christian asks dumb founded

I shake my head " math homework, so you have to occupy rose until I'm finished" I say as I sit at my desk

He shrugs " okay, it's not like you aren't in the room" he says and turns back to throwing rose up into the air

Christian POV

Lissa went back to starting her homework as I playfully grabbed rose.

" now rose, are you going to say sorry for hitting me in the face" I say as I tickle her some more. She laughs and shakes her head no.

" wrong answer" I say as I throw her up in the air catching her and tickling her. Hearing her laugh and giggle each time as I throw her higher

" are you still not sorry" I say as I stand her up on my legs

" nope" she says and laughs as she hits me again and tries to craw away from me. I shake me head again.

" no?, know what do you think your doing Missy?" I joke as I grab her from crawling to Lissa and fall back on the bed making the bed bounce and rose scream and yell while laughing.

" at chrissie, you ake the bed" she laughed and poked me in the eye ( fat chrissie you broke the bed)

" what? I didn't break it" I say as I poke her back and watch her giggle

" yes you id, you at" she said and poked me back ( yes you did you fat)

" ple-ase you broke it cause your fat" I say as I put my hand up to her face. She hits my hand and starts yelling at me in baby talk. While I can't understand any of it

" you can't talk, so I don't know what you saying. Haha" I say and watch as she points her finger at me shaking it

" ut up" ( shut up) she said and begin to play with my phone on the bed

" what! You ut up" I say the same way she said it and watch amused as she scowls at me. Not liking me mark her

About 10 minutes later rose starts to cry and holler as Lissa finishes her homework and goes over to pick up rose who's laying on the bed crying.

" you could have picked her up" Lissa tells me as she rocks rose back and forth only to have her cry louder

" awe, what's the matter" Lissa cooes as she tries to check rose's diaper

" her diaper is clean, soo o she's probably hungry" Lissa says as she signals me to get the bottle and warm it up. I get the bottle as I walk to the microwave in lissa's room wondering how she has one but I don't. After I warmed the bottle up I could hear rose getting louder. As I hurried to give Lissa the bottle.

" here you go rose" lissa cooes as she gives rose her bottle and sure enough rose is quiet. She turns her attention to me and starts to play with my hands. As my phone rings. I gently pry rose hands off me as I go answer my phone.

" christian" I say as I answer

" Chris, hi how have you been?" aunt Tasha asks

" aunt Tasha! Hi good, and you" I ask as I smile

" same here I've just been doing good, how's lissa?" she asks

" good, good. So how's you martial arts class going?"

" it's been good I got 3 new students a couple of days ago, now I'm on vacation time"

" sweet, so what are you going to do?" I ask

" well, if you were up to it I was going to come see you and everyone"

" cool, I don't mind if you come"

" alright, I'm actually already on the plane so I should be by sometime tomorrow" she says wow that fast

" okay, I'll see you then" I say

" alright, bye Chris see you tomorrow"

" ok, bye" I say and hang up the phone as I turn my attention back to lissa who currently burping Rose

" who was that?" lissa asks as I notice rose turn her head to me

" it was aunt Tasha, she said she wanted to visit again and that she'll be here tomorrow" I say

**

* * *

****Ohhhh Tasha's coming! I'm sure Rose isn't going to like that.**

**Wanna know what's going to happen next and how rose is going to react? Just review!**

**Ooo I can already see it in my head next chapter will be hilarious.**

**O and I just added a poll on my page so could you guys please vote on it,**

**I'm confused on the whole Dimitri thing I'm receiving mixed opinions.**

**Ok I'm gone so review and vote and I shall see you again the next chapter!**

**Who knows if I get a lot of reviews the next update will be sooner than you think!**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people! And all of my readers! You guys are the greatest!**

**I'm not going to keep talking because I know you all just want to just read this chapter so I'll let you.**

**Thank you for the ideas they were helpful and I hope I don't dispassionate with this chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Visitor**

_

* * *

__Previously on Baby Rose! _

"_who was that babe?" lissa asked_

" _aunt Tasha, she said she wanted to visit and that shall be here tomorrow" I said and watched as rose frowned and smirked_

" that's kind of fast was she already on her way?" lissa laughed as she sat down on the bed with rose

" what can I say I'm very loved" I bragged as rose laughed at me and shook her head

" and do you have anything to say" I asked I poked rose and watched as she turn from me

" stop christian she just ate if she throws up your cleaning her up" she says as she swats my hand away

" so did you tell her about rose?"

" should I have?" I asked

She shrugged " I don't know just saying I'm just guessing she's going to be surprised"

" you bet she is, so what to do now? You finished your homework?"

" yep"

" what do you wanna do rose?" I ask rose

" no asha, me no ike asha" rose says and crosses her arms over her chest ( no Tasha, me don't like Tasha)

" why don't you like Tasha?" I asked confused but rose didn't answer and started playing with lissa necklace

Me and lissa left it alone while we both sat on the the bed and played with rose. Lissa tried to play peek-a-boo with rose. But rose was not cooperating. Lissa would cover her eyes and then smile at rose but rose would sit their looking at us like we were idiots. I tried playing and when I did rose would laugh and throw something at me when I said peek-a-boo. After about 5 minutes I stopped when rose threw the remote at me and hit me in the face. Then took the batteries out and tried to eat it.

" no no rose don't eat that it's not food" lissa said as she took the battery from rose. Rose crawled over to me and pulled my hair.

" what's up rose?" I say as I stand her up on the bed but hold her under her arms so she doesn't fall.

" orse,orse, orsie!" she said and started bouncing up and down ( horse, horse, horsie!) O she want's to play the hoarse game. I threw her on my back and started running around the room while on all fours.

" naaaayyy" I say as I hear rose laughing and pulling on my hair to go faster. I also hear lissa laughing at me being stupid.

" chrissie gan,gan" rose says and hits the back of my head

" later okay rose, horsie broken" I say as I stand up and give rose to lissa as I lay down on the bed. Just as Dimitri, Abe, And Janine walked in.

" what's going on here" Janine asked as she saw lissa trying to get rose to go to sleep but rose just kept laughing in Lissa's face. As she see Dimitri.

" my miti!" rose says as she tries to get of the bed but Dimitri takes her from off the bed into his arms.

" hi roza, did you have fun" Dimitri asked but rose started whining a little a and grabbed onto Dimitri's shirt

" my miti, not o one's ove you" she said laid down on Dimitri ( my miti, no one else's I love you)

But Dimitri didn't catch anything except " Love you" and kissed her on the head and said " I love you to roza" as he rocked her a little and rose soon fell asleep

" you guys must have tired her out she didn't even cry" Janine said in awe

I shrugged " we just played some games, and we have fun" I said as I patted a sleeping rose on the bed

" well, christian you better get to you room curfew's in 30 minutes" Janine said as her and Dimitri nodded to me

" I'm on my way" I say as I I give lissa a kiss and tell her I'll see her at breakfast. I pat rose on the head as I leave just before I remember I remember my aunt is visiting tomorrow

" o Dimitri my aunt said to tell you hi and that she's coming tomorrow" I say as I walk out the door

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

Hmmm.. Tasha's coming. This is great I never got to properly say goodbye before we left when Roza and her friends had gotten taken by striogi. I looked down at the sleeping rose on me and smiled. Looks like it won't be a fight tonight.

" belikov, you taking rose to your room tonight?" Janine asked as she looked at me

" yeah, I promised rose. Drop her off at Adrian's right?" I ask

" yep, I trust him to know what he's doing" she says and nods at me. I see the princess yawn and take that as my queue to leave. I say my goodbye's and leave. I get to my room as I lay rose down on the bed and take my shoes off. I take an quick shower so I can finish reading the 3rd book in my Louis L' Amour Series. After I had taken my shower I sat against the head board on my bed and finished the 10th chapter. As I was on the 11th I saw rose wake up and rub her eyes. Holding her hands out for me.

" miti" she said and whimpered as I pick her up

" awe, I'm here roza what's the matter" I said as I kissed her cheek

"mine" she said and wrapped her arms around me. She turned around when she noticed the book on the bed that she hit with her leg. And smirked at me

" eding ook omeade?" she said and lifted the book up trying to give it to me ( reading books again comerade?)

I chuckled " yes roza it's a book, want to read it with me?" I ask her as I take the book from her. She nods.

" okay" I say as I sit her between my legs and hold the book up so we both can see the words. I look at rose who looking at the me to read. I smile as I read the book to rose. We get through about 20 pages before rose starts hitting the book and moving around.

" hey, don't hit the book" I say as I move the book out of her reach and sit it on the nightstand as I put the book mark in it.

" you didn't like the book roza" I ask as I lift her up and stand her up on my legs. But she just shrugs her little shoulders and starts bouncing up and down on the bed.

" miti, up up, ir pne" she said and lifted her hands up in the hair ( miti, go up go up, air plane)

" okay hold on tight I say" as I hold her up in the air and walk around the room making airplane sounds hearing her laugh and scrim in enjoyment. I stop halfway through by the kitchen and pretend I ran out of gas

" can't..go..out..of..gas..." I say as I continue holding rose but close my eyes and let my head drop. I hear rose laughing

" miti, eep going" she said and gave me a kiss on the nose. I laughed and nuzzled her nose with mine as I "woke up" and went faster grabbing her bottle along the way. I let her fall on the bed as she laughed and giggled as I sit beside her.

" roza, come here you want your bottle?" I ask as I take the top off and test it on my wrist

"hmm" she said and crawled over to me and onto my lap. I picked her up as I feed her the bottle and chuckled as I heard sucking sounds coming from the bottle and her starting to close her eyes. She finished the bottle but woke up as I took the bottle out. I put her on my shoulder as I burped her. After she finished she fell straight asleep in the tub as I was giving her a bath. After we finished everything we settled down so that I was laying on my side facing rose. I smiled at gently caressed her cheek. Times like this I wish I had a child. But, I'm happily in love with my roza and if I can't have them with her I don't want them at all.

The next morning I woke up rose was awake and was laying down beside me playing with my face. I smiled as she clapped her hands when I opened my eyes.

" good morning roza" I say as I kiss her on each cheek

" hi miti" she said and put her mouth on my cheek trying to give me a kiss

I got up as I got us both ready for the day. After I dressed rose I sat her on the bed as I propped her up on the pillows as she held her bottle and feed herself. I finished getting dressed and noticed that we both were dressed alike. My black guardian shirt and jeans **( A/N Do the Guardians even wear uniforms at the school? If they do let's pretend they don't)**went with her little black baby t-shirt and her baby jeans. As if she also noticed she smiled and clapped her hands.

" we essed ame" she said as she crawled over to me ( we dressed the same)

" I know roza we look alike" I smile as I scoop her up in my arms and gather her things as we walk out the door

We get to Adrian's room as he opened the door before I could knock. I guess he heard rose's mouth. I notice that he wasn't dressed in pajamas. He was wearing an white fitted v-neck shirt with jeans and his hair looked liked he always did. I guess we didn't take him by surprise this time. He smiled when he saw us. But I soon noticed that he was smiling at rose and not me.

" hi Rosie, someone's up this morning" he said as he took rose into his arms

" hey cradle robber, I hear umm what's her name, flame boy's aunt is coming" he smirked at me. O great I'm guessing he knew about Tasha's "offer".

" yeah.." I say not knowing what else to say

" hey, lissa and christian asked that we meet up at lunch because Tasha want's to " meet and see" everyone" he said as I gave him rose's bag

" o okay, I'll be their I guess" I say and hope nothing goes wrong. But I can't get the feeling that their will

We part as I kiss and give roza a goodbye and tell her I'll see her later. I nod to Ivashkov as I walk to my shift. I sigh as I see my partner hank walking to me.

" belikov, what's good" he says as he holds his knuckles out. I don't what to do so I just look at him. Hank is one of the newer guardians that came after we got back to the academy. He's also our youngest 19 and just finished school.

" hello Guardian Manchester" I say and hope that he won't be too irritating today . I guess he noticed he still had his hand out so he took it back and ran it through his hair.

" well work on it" he said as we patrolled the area. I shake my head and hope lunch comes soon.

**Adrian POV**

After belikov left I turned my attention to rose who was currently playing with her sock on her hand. I laughed as I walked into the living room and turned on the TV and sat down on the couch and sat rose on the blanket on the floor so she could crawl around.

" baby dhampir what are you doing with your sock?" I ask as I take the sock off her hand and put it back on her foot.

" no, no sock" she said and took both of the socks off and threw them on the floor. I debated myself to put her socks back on because they were on for a reason or leaving them off because their just socks and rose is going to scream at me. I decided to go with the latter besides who care's if she wants them off let her keep them off.

" okay no socks" I say as I shrug

" good adi" rose said and crawled on my lap and patted me on the head like I was a dog. I kept reminding myself that she was a baby and I couldn't do anything back.

Pretty soon 12:30 rolled around and it was time for lunch. I picked up rose who was currently playing a fighting game on my x-box and laughing when her character kicked my person. I showed her how to just press the B button and she wouldn't stop.

" come on rose, time to go" I say as I turn the game and TV off

"go? O ere" rose said and leaned her little head to the side. I chuckled and picked her up. ( go? Go where?)

" yes, Rosie we going to go see miti and everyone" I said as I walked out and locked the door

"oooooo" she said and nodded her head at me. We got to the commons and I saw everyone their. Lissa, christian, Eddie, Mia were sitting at their usual table eating while Janine was standing near them " patrolling" the cafeteria. I also saw Dimitri and Tasha talking as he gave her a hug and kept his arm around her shoulder. Ooo this is going to be fun. I think as I see rose glaring at the back of Tasha's head.

" hey guys" I say as I sit down at the table with rose on my lap

" hey Adrian" everyone says as they smile and tickle rose

" hi Rosie" the princess says as she picks up rose but rose is paying us no attention and is busy staring at Dimitri and Tasha

" MITIII!" rose yells as I see Dimitri and Tasha turn around. Tasha's eyes basically pop out of her eyes as Dimitri smiles and walks over to rose

" hi roza" Dimitri says as he picks rose up and kisses her forehead. And as if Janine smells trouble she walks over to us and sits beside lissa.

" awe, who's this little cutie, she looks just like rose" Tasha said as she walked over to rose

" actually she's-" lissa started but Tasha cut her off

" oo, let me guess Janine did you have another one?" Tasha said stupidly as she looked at Janine

" umm, no I-" but once again Tasha cut her off

" awe, look at you, you didn't lose your shape or anything. Although I see a little stomach but who's paying attention" she said as I coughed as I tried to hold my laugh in while Eddie was just full out laughing and Mia and lissa were quietly giggling.

" lady ozera, I didn't-" Janine started and from her voice I could tell she was on the verge of losing her temper

" but why is she at the academy, and your still a guardian I thought you would stay home or something. Or did you just get knocked up" she said and I couldn't hold it in anymore I busted out laughing. I looked at Janine who shot me a death glare and was shaking. Luckily Abe walked over.

" what's wrong babe" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Janine stopped shaking but you could tell she was still angry. Abe whispered in her ear and she giggled. Yes the Janine Hathaway giggled!. Abe looked to Tasha as he raised an eyebrow.

" I'm sorry we haven't met yet, and you are" he said I expected him to shake hands with her but his hands stayed around Janine's waist

" Tasha, I'm Christian's aunt. And you are?" she said as she dropped her hand. Idiot.

" Abe, I'm rose's farther and her boyfriend" he pointed to Janine Tasha looked surprise

" your not her farther" she pointed to rose who was looking at Tasha like an idiot. Well I guess she was

" I am lady, that's rose" Abe said and shook his head

" it is? How?" she asked

We all shrugged " some striogi did it, but I don't fell like explaining the story" I said. She nodded but still looked surprised.

" awe, hi little rose, are you just adorable" Tasha said as she tried to tickle rose. But rose bit her finger and scowled at her as she wrapped her arms around Dimitri's neck.

" ow, she bit me" Tasha said as she looked to us. I didn't know what to say as I heard rose laughing and just looked at her.

" roza that wasn't very nice" belikov said as he pulled back to look at rose who was smiling at Tasha

Rose shrugged her shoulders.

" can I hold her?" Tasha asked as she held her arms out

" ok" Dimitri said and handed rose to him who flipped out. And clung on to Dimitri and started crying. Tasha took rose into her arms anyway.

" awe what's the matter rose" Tasha cooed as she rocked rose back and forth. But rose continued to cry as she fell back in Tasha's arms and had a full out tantrum and started kicking almost hitting Tasha in the face. Dimitri took rose back into her arms and instantly she was quiet. Everyone laughed. Except Tasha who and tried to reach for rose again. Rose whined and tried to climb up Dimitri to get away from Tasha I think Tasha got the hint as her and Dimitri sat at the table.

Rose saw that Abe had come back with doughnuts and smiled as she held her hands out.

" Dada oughnut mine, ouhnut" rose said as she started bouncing up and down ( dada doughnut mine, doughnut)

Abe chuckled and walked over to rose as he took her into his arms. " he you go kiz" he said as he gave her a mini chocolate glazed doughnut as I noticed that he had a pack of them.

"mmm" rose said as she closed her eyes and chewed the piece Abe broke off for her

Everyone shook their head and smiled baby or not rose loves her doughnuts. Abe sat her on top of the table as rose took the pack of doughnuts from him and crawled over to Dimitri who was talking to Tasha Dimitri instantly turned his attention to rose as I saw Tasha scowl and then smile.

" miti" rose said and held out the pack of doughnuts to Dimitri He chuckled and took out a doughnut as he bit half of it and broke off a piece to give to rose.

"mmm" Dimitri said mocking rose earlier and nuzzled his nose with rose as rose laughed as I saw her smirk at Tasha while Dimitri wasn't paying attention. Tasha didn't think anything of it and smiled right back at rose thinking she was playing. I decided to make things interesting. I hope rose doesn't hate me for this.

" well, guardian Hathaway I have to do something and I don't think I can watch rose the rest if the day" I say as I watch everyone turn to me

" is it so important that it can't wait until 5:00 this evening" she asked. Dang genius think of something important. Think. Think. Think. Umm, god why didn't I think this through?

But luckily I think god was on my side because Tasha cut in before I could think of something

" um, guardian Hathaway if you don't mind I could watch rose. After all I watched christian majority of the time" she said. Yep not really helping the problem talking about christian.

" hmm, I don't know. To be honest I don't think rose really likes you" she said and I tried my best not to laugh right then and their.

" o that" she waved it off " I think she was just hungry or something, besides I know how to handle babies" she said and by handle I hope she didn't hurt because then Abe would do something that would have Tasha in jail or worse "gone".

Janine raised an eyebrow. " and that would be.." she trailed off

" It depends. Most of the time it's just gas if they want to be picked up" she said

" look you can watch her it won't be that long 3 hours and then I'll come by and pick her up" she said as she checked her watch and noticed the time. Lunch was over in 10 minutes.

" okay, great so should I know anything about her" she asked as she looked at rose who was currently glaring at me while holding Dimitri possessively.

" well, she can cry for no reason, most of the time only Dimitri can get her quiet if she throws a fit, she likes doughnuts, and you can get her quiet if you just play with her" christian said as he shrugged and took him and lissa's try to the trash can

" okay, well we better get going" she said as she stood up and held her arms out for rose but rose was having none of that and started yelling as she held onto Dimitri.

" no, no, me on't anna go" rose cried as she threw a doughnut at Tasha's face ( no no, me don't want to go!)

" awe, come on rose were gonna have a lot if fun" Tasha said as she patted rose if the back

Rose just starred at her like she had two heads and filched away when she came closer. Dimitri looked at rose who was currently grabbing on his shirt.

" what's the matter roza," he cooed as he gently lifted her chin up so she could look at him

" me don't wanna go, I anna ay ith you, my miti" she said and laid back down on Dimitri's chest as she scowled at Tasha. I think Dimitri got the message. As realization crossed his face. ( me don't want to go, I wanna stay with you miti. My miti)

" awe, it's okay. Roza, I'm not going anywhere. I love you and only you" he said to her as he kissed her on each cheek and then her forehead as he whispered something else in her ear and hugged her closer to him.

" Belikov" Alberta said as she walked over to us

" yes, guardian Petrov" Dimitri said as he turned to her as rose sighed as laid down on Dimitri's shoulder

" I was coming to tell you that you don't have to finish your shift today as long as you don't mind doing 6am-8 pm tomorrow guardian alto asked to swap shifts with you. Do you mind" she asked

" actually no, it's okay I don't mind" he said as he looked down at rose who was smiling up at him

" okay I'll tell alto that you said yes" she said as she smiled and noticed rose with Dimitri

" hi rose" Alberta said as she stroked rose's back. Rose smiled and held her hand up as she wrapped her hand around Alberta's finger.

" hi" rose said as she turned and buried her face in Dimitri's neck. Alberta chuckled as she nodded to Dimitri and left. Well that went according to plan. I look around and notice that it's just me, Dimitri, rose, Tasha and Janine.

" Janine, I'll watch rose until you get off" Dimitri said as he turned to Janine

" okay, I gotta get going see you at 6" she said and with that left. I figured my presence was no longer needed so I said bye and went to go " handle my important business"

** Dimitri POV**

After Alberta told me I basically had the rest of the day off I told Janine that I would watch rose as she said okay and told me she'll pick rose up at 6. I also saw Ivashkov leave to. I turned to Tasha who was looking at me.

" this works out great, know we can catch up" she said

" yeah, catch up" I said as I grabbed rose's bag and we walked out the commons.

We talked about random things and what we've been up to. I told her about rose being a baby. We walked about old childhood stories and how time flew by. I really missed talking to Tasha. Our friendship was so easy and natural. Of course I only like her as a friend. It's different then being with my roza. I look down at rose who currently asleep with her arms wrapped around my neck. We stop at my door as I struggle to get the keys out my pocket to open the door. As we walk in I lay rose down in the middle of the bed as I turn the TV on. Im about to ask Tasha would she like some hot chocolate when she asks me a question and I froze.

" so Dimka, I know you thought about my offer. But just tell me what's the _real _reason you didn't accept my offer?" she asked as she turned to me with her hands on her hips

**

* * *

**

**Cliffy... **

**Please don't hate me!**

**If you want to know what's going to happen next review! And you shall find out!**

**Tell me what you thought!**

*** remember more reviews faster updates!***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!, Well would you look at that I updated early! I was going to update tomorrow or Sunday..**

**But well I had nothing better to do, I was suppose to go horseback riding but it started raining!**

**Awe!, well here's the next chapter I hope you all like!**

**Chapter 10: In Love?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah I know I don't own anything..o wait!.. nope nothing**

* * *

Dimitri POV

" So Dimka, I know you thought about my offer. So what's the _real_ reason you didn't accept?" Tasha said as she turned to me with her hands on her hips

Damn. Damn. Damn. What am I going to tell her. I can't tell her the truth can I? Or could I? We are close friends.. well let's try. O yeah Tasha I don't really love you, well I love you but I'm not _in_ love with you. I was trying to see if I could get over rose. Yeah I was basically using you. And I didn't except your offer because I don't care for you like that except a friend. O yeah and did I mention I'm in love with my 17 year old student who hates you guts?. Yep not gonna happen. Now what am I going to do?. I could kick her out or I could lie.. no she's a good friend and she deserves to now the truth. Here goes nothing.

" well, Tasha I'm just not into you like that" I say honestly as I hand her a cup of hot chocolate

"why not Dimka, you didn't seem to think that over Christmas" she said as she starred at me

" well, see that's the thing. I never was. And I would appreciate if we could just be friends" I say and hope she drop it. Not a chance

" just friends Dimka? I think I'm missing something. Your lying and you know it" she said as she narrowed her eyes at me. I look at rose who was starting to stir and motioned to Tasha to keep it down.

" alright, fine I didn't except your offer because I'm not in love with you I'm in love with someone else" I said as I stood up in front of her

" who is it, because I would sure like to now" she said causing rose to wake up and start crying. I walked over and picked her up.

" what's the matter roza?" I coo as I rock her back and forth. She wrapped her arms around me and rests her head in the crook of my neck.. I notice Tasha staring at me in shock

" O My God. Your in love with aren't you. It's her" she says and walks over to me. I gently lay rose back down on the bed as she fell back asleep

" yes, it's her and before you say anything I know she's under than me but rose understands responsibly and duty people twice her age don't get. She also get's me like no one else. Not even you" I say as I watch her carefully

" well that's something. I only have one thing to say. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING DIMITRI?. Your her teacher. Her mentor. And she's your student. This is illegal" she says and throws he hands up in the air. Well their goes her accepting it.

" I know that. I also know that were made for each other. Regardless of her age. I know were both going to become guardians and I also know that guardian's can't be together. Which is why we already worked this out. We both know what were getting our self's into. And as for illegal, in a couple of months that won't matter." I say calmly

" how can you say this so calmly Dimka? This isn't right and you know it. You'll slow her down on her road to be a good guardian and become Lissa's guardian" she said and crossed her arms

" you can't choose who you fall in love with. Love like this only comes once a life time" I said and smiled as I remember rose telling me those exact same words. "And as for slowing her down I don't think so. Once again rose knows this she also knows that she'll protect Lissa against all calls" I say defensively

" you don't know that you-" I cut her off

" I would think you of all people would understand where I'm going from. Don't you care about me? Enough to let me be happy" I ask her as I take a step toward her

" of course I care about you. And I'll back off. After all were not " soul mates" she said brokenly as a tear came down her eye

" look Tasha, you one of my best and closest friends we have a easy and natural friendship. But rose I don't know she understands me and gets me like no one else. Like I do her. You'll find somebody that loves you back" I say as I look into her eyes and see pain and sadness. I open my arms as I hug her

" I know Dimka, and I'm happy for you. I love you" she said as she looked up at me

" I love you too Tasha, just not in the same way" I said as she nodded and kissed me on the cheek as she stepped out of my embrace

" so where-" she started but a little voice but her off

" miti?" rose said as she clutched her teddy bear on the bed as her bottom lip begin to tremble

" awe roza" I cried as I moved to pick her up but she moved away from me and started to cry. I looked back at Tasha who had regret on her face.

" I'm sorry Dimka, I didn't know she was awake" she said and walked over to where we were

" it's not your fault. She probably woke up when she saw us hugging and you kiss me" I said as I sat back down on the bed and tried to pick roza up. She flinched away from me and shook her head.

" no miti, op, eve me one" she said and started crying as she turned away from me ( no miti, stop leave me alone). I'm pretty sure my face showed hurt, regret, and sadness.

" roza, it's not like that. I love you" I said and moved closer but she crawled back and started full out crying. Tasha sat on the bed also but rose flinched away from both of us and sat against the headboard as she shook her head at both of us. Tasha put her hands up in surrender.

" rose, he's yours he love's you and only you he only love's me as a friend. I'm sorry but it's not what you think were just friends" she said as she looked at rose who was currently giving us " the silent" treatment. We both tried telling her but she was being stubborn. About an hours later rose started crying and I could tell that it wasn't because of me. I think she was hungry. I walked over to her bag as I got out a bottle to warm up. Tasha picked up rose who started crying louder and tried to get out of her arms but stopped when she saw me warming up the bottle. She looked at me and then the bottle. I smiled as I reached out for her to feed the bottle she let Tasha give her to me with no hesitation and drank the bottle eagerly. I refrained from laughing as I saw rose frown at me. After rose finished her bottle she fussed to get down. I let her crawl around the room.

" well Dimka, I gotta get going I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked me

" um, I don't know I've got an all day shift tomorrow. I get off at eight so yeah maybe" I say

" alright, if so I'll be with christian and Lissa in Her room Chris wants to practice his magic" she says as she stands up. Tasha leaves as we say goodbye. She says bye to rose but rose turned her head to the wall. Tasha grimaced and whispered "talk to her" in my ear as I closed the door.

" can we talk?" I ask as I sit on the floor in front of rose. Rose pouted and shook her head at me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

" roza, I promise there is nothing going on with me and Tasha. I told her about you and how I Love you and only you. Please forgive me?" I asked as I held my arms out. Rose crawled over to me and stopped in front of me on her knees.

" omise?" she asked and looked me in the eye. So cute. (promise?)

" I promise" I said and scooped her up in my arms as I tickled her and kissed her on the forehead and each cheek. She laughed and smiled at me as I sat on the bed

" I ov you miti" rose said as she smiled and yawned as she snuggled in my neck again. I chuckled

" I love you too roza, so much" I said and smoothed her hair

About an hour later I was back reading my novel again while rose was brushing my hair. Well I was trying to read my book but it was hard with rose standing on my lap. I gave up as rose struggled to hold the brush and brush my hair. She soon got bored with it and turned on the TV as Abe walked in.

" hi kiz, hey dimitri" Abe said as he let himself in the room

" dada hi!, ere mama?" rose said as she continued siting between my legs

" momma had to work late so your gonna hang with me is that cool" abe asked as he looked at rose

Rose shrugged her shoulders and looked at me. I picked her up as I gave her to abe and handed him her back.

" bye, bye roza i'll see you tomorrow" okay I say as I give rose a kiss on the head

" otay miti, e you etr," she says and leans over to give me a kiss ( okay miti, see you later) I smiled as she yawns and lays down on abe's shoulder.

" I think she's tired she should be out like a light by the time you get to your room" I say as I walk over to open the door

"yeah she probably is, thanks" he says as he walks to the door

" no problem, bye" I say

After he leaves I notice that it's about 6:30pm when I decide that's it's still to early to go to bed. I shake my head as I read my book again and hope I can finish it.

**

* * *

****Ok I now this chapter like was short and kinda sucked but I'm running out of ideas!**

**If anyone has any ideas on some more Dimitri and Rose ideas?**

**Or any ideas for bonding time like with certain characters. Like Janine and Rose?**

**Can you tell me or help me out?**

**I'm thinking of something so the next update won't suck**

**I'm sorry. Please review I need help! I'm listening to my music so I'll come up with some ideas.**

**Once again sorry. and Help!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Look I updated! 3 updates in a row!**

**Hello! Woo-hoo thanks if you helped with the ideas!..**

**If not well thank you anyway for reading and reviewing!**

**Hmm I've thought of something that should happen.. so tell me what you thought about this chapter..**

**o and heads up! Next chapter after next is Rose's POV!**

**Chapter 11: Parenting and Sickness**

**Disclaimer: Ugh I'm tired of keep writing this I don't own anything!**

* * *

Abe POV

After I picked up rose from Belikov's room we walked back to my room. I smiled at rose who was currently playing with my scarf. We arrived to my room as I sat her on the couch and turned on the TV. Rose looked around like she was taking in the room. I chuckled as I sat her on the floor so she could explore around some more. Janine had asked me if I could pick rose up and watch her for a couple of hours while she handed something important. I agreed after all I haven't really had anytime with rose since I came back into her life.

I sat down on the couch as I starred at rose who had just sneezed. She sneezed again and crawled over to me.

" bless you kiz" I say as I sit rose in front of me on the couch

" ess you iz" she says and looks back at me ( bless you kiz)

"are you mocking me?" I ask as I cross me arms

" re you ing me?" she says as she smiles and crosses her arms to ( are you mocking _me_?")

" stop that little girl" I say as I playfully narrow my eyes

" op at ittle irl" she said as she narrowed her eyes at me ( stop that little girl)

" I said stop" I say firmly getting annoyed with this little game

" I id stop!" she yelled at me and smiled ( I said stop!)

" ok enough, let's go" I say as I pick her up and walk to my room

" otay eugh, et's o" she said she smirked at me ( okay enough let's go)

" Rosee.." I playfully warn

" daddyyy..." she said and sneezed again

"haha, I win. bless you, why do you keep sneezing?" I ask her. Like she could answer

"not uh, I do. hy*sneeze* you eep * sneeze* ing" she said as she laid down on my shoulder ( not uh, I do. Why you keep sneezing)

"awe, do you feel sick rose" I ask as I sit on the bed and rock her in my arms. She starts fussing and getting irritated. So I stand up and rock her. I thought she was hungry but when I gave her the bottle she drunk an little of it and started to cry. So I had to keep taking the bottle in and out while soothing her so she could finish her bottle. She only ended up finishing half before she started crying. I felt her neck and forehead and sure enough she was slightly warm. I didn't know dhampir's got sick. I did the best thing I knew as I wet a washcloth as I put it on her forehead and gave her, her pacifier. I rocked her a little as she quieted down. It looked like she was trying to go to sleep. I kissed her forehead as I gave her the teddy bear I brought earlier to her as I got Janine on the phone. I called and told her what was happening. She told me she was already on her way and that she'll be here in about 5 minutes.

I saw her walk in and wondered how she knew the door was open. She walked over to me and face automatically softened.

" awe, hi rose" Janine said as she stroked her cheek

" hey Abe" she said as she smiled at me

" hey" I said as I smiled at her

" what's the matter with rose" she said as she checked her forehead her eyes widened

" she has an fever" Janine said as she gently took rose into her arms

" yeah, and she's been sneezing and she coughed. I didn't know dhampir got sick" I said puzzled

" well we usually don't but it's not impossible, it's rare but not unheard of. Usually it's not series but you most likely get sick while your little" she said and smiled as she looked at me. God I love this women. I don't know why I left in the first place. But Janine thought it was for the best. I'm just glad she let me come back now.

" what are you smiling at" I smirk

" nothing, just that I didn't know you knew what you were doing" she said and smirked back at me. I narrowed my eyes

" I know what I'm doing" I scoffed

She shook her head " okay, well did you take her temperature?" she asked

" I don't own an thermometer" I said as I wondered what I would need one for

" well I guess it's good I have one in her baby bag. Could you get" she said. I walked over to the baby bag and found an little kit with all that kind of stuff from. It had one of those things you use to get the snot out of their noses without using tissues. I found the thermometer and walked back over to her as rose was laying on her shoulder looking miserable.

" here you go. One question though.. don't you have to know stick this umm "down their" I said as I knew I wasn't going to have anything to with it

Janine's face paled as she stuttered. " well, um we don't have to do it that way.. I'll just put it under her arm. Yeah..under her arm" she said as her and Abe sat on the bed with Abe holding rose.

" rose, I'm just gonna take your temperature okay" she cooed as she took rose's right arm of her shirt and smoothed rose's hair. Rose responded by whining as she leaned into me. I smiled as I stroked her other arm. Janine put the thermometer under her arm as she put her arm back down and waited for the beep. She heard the beep and read the number. 101 Degrees. Janine showed me and I raised an eyebrow.

" well she's definitely sick. 101" Janine said as she looked at rose.

" so what do we do now?" I asked

" well, I'm going to give her a bath to help her fever go down" she says and lifts rose into her arms.

" okay" I said and showed her the bathroom. She took rose and her baby stuff as I heard the water running. I figured Janine didn't eat anything.

" Janine bear, you hungry" I ask her and smile at her nickname

" yes, what are you ordering?" she yells

" I don't know what do you want?"

" umm, pizza?" she guessed

" okay" pizza it is I say as I call somebody to order to deliver pizza. O wait what kind does she want.. o yeah she loves sausage and pepperoni. I finish ordering the pizza as I see Janine carrying a sleeping rose.

" she fell asleep?" I ask her

She smiled " yeah I put her in the water and soon as I started washing her hair she was out" she said

" hmm, was she coughing?"

" yeah, she was coughing and sneezing if she keeps it up and her fever doesn't go down I'm gonna go get her some medicine" she said and began dressing rose

" don't you have to go to the doctor or something?" I ask this is serious isn't?

" nah, it's not the first time she got sick 2 times before she came to the academy. She should be fine in a couple of day" she said as she laid rose down on the bed and covered her with an blanket. Rose coughed as she turned her head in her sleep.

The pizza comes in about 30 more minutes. I ended up ordering two pizza seeing as Janine ate her whole pizza while I only ate about 4 slices. We talked about things and how it's been going with us. We talked about basically everything. An hour later we stopped because rose started crying and coughing.

" awe, what's wrong" I ask as I pick her up

" take her temperature again" Janine said as she stuck the thermometer back under her arm. It beeped as she took it out and shook her head

" 105" she said as she shook her head

" that's high" I say as I rock rose who's still crying

" I know, look I'm gonna go talk to Dr..Oldenzki and get some medicine you think you could watch her" she asked

" of course, don't take long I don't like when she's sick" I say and give her a kiss on the forehead

" me either, don't worry no longer that 20 minutes" she said and left out the door

I turn my attention to rose who looks miserable. " awe, it's gonna be okay rose" I say as I sit back down on the bed as I turn rose so we both can see the TV. " I ed urt" she said and started crying again ( my head hurt)

" awe, don't worry kiz, me and mommy gonna make it stop okay" I coo as I rock her and put the washcloth back on her head. I give her, her pacifier as she quiet down.

" hey kiz, you feel an little better" I ask at I stroke her head as she laid down on my shoulder. She didn't say anything so I leaned back to see if she was sleep. She wasn't and was just staring at my shirt playing.

" miti" she whimpered as she turned her head

" awe, you'll see miti soon okay" I say as I see Janine walk back into the room

" hey, how's she doing"she says as she takes out the baby medicine out of the box

" she want's Dimitri" I said

" doesn't she always" she asked. I don't think it was meant to answer

" I talked to Dr. Oldenzki and she said keep rose hydrated and give her this ever 4- 6 hours" she pulled out some Children's Tylenol

"okay give it to her" I say

She pulled out the bottle of medicine and opened the top. I expected her to take out one of those medicine cups little kids use but she had one of those squirter things. Where you squeeze it so the medicine goes in and then you squirt it on the inside of their mouth so they don't choke. **( A/N: I don't know what their called but you guys know the little baby thing that comes with the infant medicine so you give it to them like that) **

" open up rose" she said so she could give rose the medicine. But rose shook her head and turned away from us

" awe, come on rose don't you wanna feel better" I said as I turned around. Rose opened her mouth as Janine gave her the medicine.

" you have to swallow it rose" Janine said as she sighed rose shook her head

" come on Rosie swallow and I'll give you some juice" I said as I looked at rose but she started crying and spit the medicine all out getting it on my shirt.

" awe, rose I loved this shirt" I say as I look at my ruined white shirt. I look at rose who's crying

" I o-oorry" rose said through her cries and started crying again ( I'm sorry)

" awe it's okay kiz I'm not mad, but you gotta swallow the medicine so you get better okay?" I say as I try to give rose the medicine this time.

" rosie you have to swallow it okay" Janine said and patted rose on the back. We gave rose the medicine again as she swallowed it this time as Janine feed her, her apple juice. I walked into the closer as I changed my throw up shirt and put on a red one.

I walk out and see rose asleep in Janine arms who's smiling down at her. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

" she is adorable" I say and kiss down Janine's neck. She giggled

" stop your gonna wake her up" she said as she walked over and laid rose back down on the bed. We both sit on each side of her as I reach for the remote.

" you wanna watch anything" I ask as I offer her the remote she shook her head

" no, I don't really watch TV" she said

I nodded and turned to look at rose who had just sneezed. I looked at Janine who was leaned back against the headboard with her eyes closed.

"tired?" I ask

She shook her head " no just resting my eyes, dealing with an baby rose is tiring" she said as she chuckled

I chuckled along with her " it is, she's just like you" I smirk and watch as she sits up and looks at me

" me? I don't think so she's just like you" she said as she playfully shoved me

" nope, she's stubborn, greedy, and a badass just like you" I said

" I don't know whether to me flattered or angry" she said and looked at rose who was crying in her sleep

I leaned over and patted her on the back soothingly as I kissed her head " go back to sleep kiz, your okay" I say as I continue patting her back and watch as she quiets down and goes back to sleep.

" see nothing to it" I smirk in her direction

" whatever, next time she wakes up and needs her diaper or something you get her" she says as she rolls her eyes

I shrug my shoulders "okay" I say and rose immediately starts crying. Jinx I say silently. I pick her up and rock her as I try to get he back to go to sleep. She continues crying. Suddenly I remember that she didn't finish her bottle so I get another one and warm it up. I give her the bottle as she immediately stops crying. But 2 minutes later she starts crying again. I look at Janine wondering what I'm doing wrong as I see her hold her arms out for her.

" she needs to be burped" she said as she pats rose on the back and sure enough she burps while I see Janine smiling at me

" not as easy as you think" she says as she takes the bottle out of my hand and feeds rose. We finish feeding rose as Janine said she probably needs to be changed. After that we take her temperature again and it went down but it was still high. 102. I notice that he noose is stopped up. As Rose continues to cry. We plug the humidifier up as we sit in front of it with rose.

" I think she's finally asleep" Janine said and as soon as she said that Rose threw up. Again. Right in Janine's face and her shirt. I'm glad I wasn't holding her

" yuck. Awe rose what's wrong this time" Janine said as I motioned for her to give rose to me. Rose was still half way asleep and clean as I rocked her back to sleep and laid her down in the middle of the bed.

I walked into my closet and pulled out an shirt to give to Janine. I see her trying to clean the mess up with some tissue.

" I don't think that's working. Here here's a shirt" I say as I toss her the black night shirt

" thanks" she says as she walks into the bathroom

She comes back out with the shirt on and it comes about mid waist. She comes and sits back down beside rose. After she grabbed another piece of pizza.

" and that's why rose is an handful" she says and takes a bite out of the pizza

" I know, but well she's a baby" I said

" I know. Dr. Oldenzki said she had some information on rose and what happened. She told me she'll tell me in a couple of days" she said as she shrugged her shoulders

We talk about 15 more minutes before she starts yawning. And pretty soon me too. I pick rose up who was starting to whine as I laid her on my chest and covered her with one of her blankets. I look over at Janine who's knocked out laying on my shoulder. I shake my head as I pull the covers over her not wanting to wake her up. An tired Janine is an irritated and angry Janine. Nope not waking her up.

I lean back and close my eyes as I fall asleep with both my girls fast asleep.

**

* * *

****Looks like Janine and Abe had some parenting to do.**

**Haha awe rose is sick! You know drama is sure to accrue**

**thank you all for the wonderful ideas they really helped!**

**You know what to do Review!**

**Remember you review I update!**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello once again! And I am terribly sorry. I haven't been able to update I've been extremely busy.**

**With school and all. **

**But I made time to update! I was going to make you all wait until Sunday... **

**but I don't want you all to stop reading this story. **

**So here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Transforming and Attack**

**Disclaimer: I'm not saying anything. Everyone knows I own nothing. O except for this idea!.. Awe! I said it anyway didn't I?**

* * *

Janine POV

I woke up to crying and realized that I stayed the night at Abe's. I looked over at rose and Abe. Rose was looking miserable while Abe was trying to get her to be quiet.

" awe, what's the matter with her" I say as I get out the bed

" I don't know she's just irritated" Abe said and shrugged his shoulders

" you give her some more medicine?" I ask as I get the medicine of the nightstand

" yeah, last night and this morning" he said wow I didn't know I was sleep that long

" why didn't you wake me up? Did you give her the right amount?" I ask

" yes I did. And I tried but you wouldn't budge so I let you sleep" he smirked

" o. sorry" I smiled sheepishly

" it's okay I've got it under control. But I do need to handle something and I'm guessing you have a shift..." he said and raised an eyebrow. Shit I do have a shift today.

" damn. I do what time is it?" I ask as I look around for a clock

" almost 5:30. what time do you gotta be there?" he asked

" 6:00" I say as I rush go find my shoes but Abe stops and puts a hand on my shoulder

" go to your room and change. you have time. I'll watch rose until then and then you can take her to Adrian's" he said calmly

" umm, okay" I said as I kissed him and rose on the cheek

" I won't be that long" I said as I walked out the door

I get to my room as I hurried to take a shower. Brush my teeth, change, etc. I look at the time and notice I have 15 minutes. Damn. I finish getting dressed as I ran to Abe's room. I get their and open the door as I see him telling rose a story.

" and that's how-" he stopped when he looked at me and smiled

" hey Janine, you ready?" he asked

" yep, I just need to drop rose off at Ivashkov's.. but I feel kinda bad I mean I didn't tell him anything and I can't stay" I said guiltily

" yeah I still don't like that boy..but I trust him and I think he can handle it. Besides if you don't mind we could both go their and tell him everything or I could tell him while you go work.." he said and looked at me as he looked back at rose who was know quiet and starring at us

" okay I guess we could both go" I say as I shrug my shoulders

" miti, I ant miti" rose said as she pouted and coughed as she laid back down on Abe's shoulder

I sighed " rose, Dimitri had to work a long shift you'll see him later okay" I said as I walked over to her. She whimpered and turned her head from me.

" rose I promise I'll tell him that you want to see him okay" she didn't say anything except I head a "hmph".

I walked out the door as I grabbed rose's bag and walked towards Ivashkov's suite with Abe in tow. I heard rose making incoherent baby noises as she pointed her finger at Abe's face. Well at least we know the medicine working. About 5 minutes later we arrived at Adrian's suite. Rose quieted down and was laying back down on Abe's shoulder. I knocked on the door as Adrian came out.

" hey, I didn't think you were coming" he said and motioned us inside

" well we were running a little late, we had an little issue" I said as rose sneezed and started coughing

"awe, rose is sick?" he said as he walked over and looked at rose who was crying. He looked to me and Abe as he took her out Abe's arms.

" awe, is little baby dhampir sick" he cooed as he patted her back gently and rocked her. She stopped crying.

I looked at him in disbelief as he smirked at me.

" what? I told you I knew what I was doing" he said

I rolled my eyes " look, just take care of her and watch her. She's irritated and sick. If it gets to be too much call one of us" I say as I look at the time

" no worries. I got this you two go to what you gotta do and I'll be here until your finish" he said and motioned us to the door

we turned to walk to the door after we each gave rose a kiss on the cheek and explained to Adrian how much medicine to give her and when. And everything else he needed to know. We both left and I told him that Abe or myself would be back to pick her up.

* * *

Adrian POV

After Janine and Abe left and explained to me what I needed to do I turned my attention to rose, she was chewing on my shirt sleeves making some gurgling sound. I held her up so I could look at her in the face.

" is my shirt good" I say and take her into my room

She laughed and sneezed in my face. Ew baby germs. We walk into the room as I sit back on the bed as I cradle her in my arms. She starts fussing and crying as I stand up off the bed.

" all what's the matter rose" I coo as I rock her but she cries louder. I wonder if I should make her a bottle. I decide that it can't hurt as I go to warm her bottle up. After I warm it up I give it to rose she eagerly drunk it. But 2 minutes later before she could finish the bottle she starts hollering again.

" what rose? What's wrong" I say as I desperately try to figure out what's wrong with her

" miti" she said and cried louder as she leaned back and almost fell out of my arms

" ok,ok well get miti okay, just stop crying" I say as I walk back to the room and scroll down my contacts as I find belikov's number. I call him and he answers on the first ring.

" what do you want Ivashkov" he said irritably. Haha I guess I shouldn't have called him 30 times and tried to make small talk with him. O well I was bored

" look, I have rose here and she's sick. She won't stop crying and she wants you" I told him

" what?. What happened? What did you do? Why wasn't I told? Is she alright?" he fired at me

" Down boy, Firstly, I don't know what happened Janine brought her over and she was sick. For once I didn't do anything .I don't know why you weren't told. But I'm telling you now. And as for is she okay no she's crying her eyes out and she's shaking and I don't know what to do" I said worriedly as I looked at rose who was crying in my arms looking like she was in pain.

" okay look I'll be their in lest that 5 minutes I was patrolling around that area anyway. Just try to keep her calm and sooth her. I'm on my way" he said and hung up the phone. Geesh do people even say goodbye anymore?

I turned my attention to rose who had her arms wrapped around my neck still crying. Awe I think she's hurting.

" miti, mi..ti, I..my m.." rose shuddered as she crying louder

" awe rose it's going to be okay. Dimitri's on his way" okay I say as I gently pat her back as I hear the front door open

" Adrian, where's rose" I hear Dimitri shout

" In here" I yell as I see him walk into the room. He looked at me and rose and gently took rose into his arms as he held her securely with her resting in the crook of his neck and him rubbing soothing circles on her back. She quieted down a little

" there, there roza it's alright. I'm here don't cry" he cooed as he kissed her on the cheek and continued to rock back and forth holding her to him. He turned to me and glared at me.

" what the hell Ivashkov. What did you do to her" he hissed at me as he glanced at rose who was holding him tightly to him and whimpering.

" I didn't do anything. After she drunk half of her bottle she just started crying. I don't know what's wrong with her" I say and hold my hands up in mick surrender. He continued to glare at me and narrow his eyes

" I'll deal with you later" he said angrily. We both turned our attention to rose who had he eyes shut but was still crying a little. Dimitri started humming to rose soothingly as she fell asleep. Dimitri gently laid her on the bed as he sat beside her and patted her back some more. Her breathing evened out as she whimpered a little. 10 minuted later Dimitri turned his attention to me.

" Adrian I need to have a word with you" he said and walked out the room. I guess I'm suppose to follow.

We both walked into the living room as he turned around to look at me. And raised an eyebrow. I didn't know if he was angry, sad or what. I calculated my chances of running out the front door and wondering how far I could get before he caught me. Or worse Abe or Janine. I have to admit they weren't good.

" soo belikov whadda been up to" I say as I smile lazily at him he gave me a death glare as I flinched and took 3 steps back from him.

" now Adrian, what did you do to my roza. Tell me the truth and maybe I won't kill you" he said and took 3 steps to me so he was staring down at me. Wow and I thought I was tall.

" I told you the truth. She was fine when she first came here. But after about 30 minutes later she started crying I thought she was hungry. I made her a bottle and she only drunk half before she started crying again" I told him

" are you sure?" he said and raised an eyebrow. Before I could respond we both heard a bump in my bedroom and a little voice. We both ran to the room as I gasped and I heard Dimitri's intake of breath. And I'm pretty sure we were both starring with our mouth wide open. A toddler that looked exactly like rose saw Dimitri and ran to him.

" Diweti" I'm guessing rose said and ran to Dimitri full speed and grabbed his leg. He broke out of his shock state and picked her up chuckling.

" hello roza" he said and tickled her as she laughed and looked me

"hi adwen" she said and waved at me. I smiled rose looked to be about 2 maybe 3. Her hair that used to be just on the top of her head was know halfway down hair back in little curls. Her brown eyes were big and made her look innocent and naive.

" hi little dhampir" I said as I patted her on the head. She scowled at me and crossed her arms

" I no little. Imma big girl" she said and stuck her tongue out at me

" are to. Your a little baby" I said and stuck my tongue back out at her

" shut-up" she said and kicked my leg and ran to Dimitri who smirked and picked her up so she was on his back.

Ow that girl can kick. Well what can I expect she is rose.

Dimitri walked to the front and was about to walk out the door before I caught up with his.

" hey, where are you taking her" I asked him as her turned to face me

" well Janine told me to let her know how things went. It's lunch time. And I think I should tell someone that rose isn't a baby anymore" he said as he high-fived rose

" o okay. Wait for me" I said as I ran to put my shoes as we walked out the room

We arrived at the commons and people were starting to come in. I looked at the usual table and saw everybody their. Lissa saw us when she walked in and smiled at wave. I'm guessing she didn't see rose.

* * *

Dimitri POV

We got to the commons as I saw everyone at the table. I walked over and held rose who was playing with my hair.

" hey Dimitri, hi-" Lissa said as she raised an eyebrow. Rose smiled

" hi lis" rose said as I sat her down and walked over to lissa

" hey rose" lissa said and picked rose up so she was on lissa lap.

" I'm hungry" rose said as she looked at the trays of food on the table. Everyone smiled or laughed as they said their Hi's and Hey's to rose

" hey Rosie" christian said and ruffled rose hair. Rose glared and pointed her finger at him

" don't call me Rosie" rose huffed and crossed her arms. Eddie came back to the table and had his lunch with about 3 doughnuts on his plate. Hmm I guess it's doughnut Wednesday again.

" doughwants" rose yelled as she took Eddie's doughnuts and stuffed two in her mouth. I chuckled.

" rose!" Janine scolded as she looked at rose

" what?" rose said as she talked with her mouth full but it sounded like "mwht"

" you have to ask can you have it, don't just take it" she said as she took a napkin and whipped rose's face who had crumbs and chocolate on it

" swrry?" rose said as she shrugged and tried to get away from Janine who was whipping her face and fixing her hair that also had crumbs in it.

" it's alright guardian Hathaway, rose does that anyway" Eddie laughed as Janine shook her head

" rose, stop moving you have food all over you" Janine said and continued cleaning rose up

" mommy, op, I'm clean" rose said and pulled away from Janine but rose held onto her as rose started whining and pouted ( mommy, stop I'm clean)

" okay, I'm done" Janine said and sat he on the table so rose could sit at the table but she was short and couldn't reach the table. I smiled as I lifted her up and sat her on my lap.

" here you go kiz" Abe said as he brought rose's food over as she hungrily ate her chicken nuggets and french fries. Rose finished eating her food I saw he yawn.

" somebody's sleepy" I teased her as I kissed her forehead

" no, no I not sleepy" she said as she turned so she was laying on my chest. She yawned again and rubbed her eyes

" yes your are roza, go sleep" I said as I patted her back. She sighed again as her eyes shut and she fell asleep. I looked at the table and saw everybody watching me.

" Belikov what happened?" Janine asked as she looked at rose who was currently knocked out sleeping on me

" I don't know Adrian called me because Rose wouldn't stop crying" I said as everyone looked at Adrian who was texting on his phone as he looked up.

" what?" he said as he looked at everyone

" don't play games boy, what happened to my daughter and why is she like this" Abe said and glared at him. Wow is that all that man does?

" what do I look like a psychologist specialist?" he smirked but his smirk fell as both Janine and Abe glared at him as everyone else just looked at him as if he is really that dumb.

" well.." Abe said through his teeth

" okay, okay no need to get your scarf in a bunch" he said and snickered at his own joke. He must have a death wish

" After after you both dropped rose off she was fine. She was laughing and talking. Then she just started crying and whimpering, I thought she might be hungry. So I made her a bottle and I thought everything was fine until halfway through she started crying again and it was a different cry. Like she was in pain or something. She cried and cried and cried. And she kept whimpering for Dimitri as she laid on my shoulder cried. I called Dimitri to come and get her to stop crying. He came and got rose quiet and asleep in about 15 minutes. He wanted to have a " word" with me as we stepped out the room. While we were talking we heard a bump and rose's voice we went to see what it was thinking she fell off the bed or something. We got their and their she was a little toddler" he finished

" wow, that's a lot to take in" lissa said

" yeah, but it seems that rose was crying because she was changing or growing. She's must going to grow until she's going to be back to her regular age" I conclude as I wonder if those striogi had something to do with this

"unless, the striogi had something to do with it" Janine said as we all heard a crash and the windows in the cafeteria shattered as striogi came in from the windows. About 20 of them. I instantly reached for my stake as I held rose closer to me and tried to think were she could go for safety. As a striogi with red eyes rimmed with blue and blond hair stood on the table in front of Janine

" yes, you finally figured it out. I must say your still looking good. Didn't think you would see me again did you?" he taunted

**

* * *

**

**Ohhh looks like Janine got caught up with an old Boyfriend..**

**Omg I'm so sorry I haven't updated plz Don't Hate me or Stop reading this story.**

**I found that if I set a date for me to update I usually do it before the date**

**Sooo I shall update.. Wednesday or Friday**

**Hope that isn't too long!**

**But you never know maybe I'll get one out before depending on the reviews...**

**Review I love you for it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ugh I am so so so so so sooo sorry blame my school and mom! I had homework to do and **

**I and couldn't get on here until I finished. I'm sorry for all of you waiting for me to update.**

**But I give you cookies if you don't hate me! What kind would you like?**

**Guess what this chapter is special!..**

**Wanna know why?... Because**

**IT'S IN ROSE'S POV! I hope I get it right.**

**Let me know what you thought and if I should do more!**

**Chapter 13: Rose's Opinion!**

**Disclaimer: Whatever, I'm to lazy to write it. Wanna read it? Go to the previous chapter**

**P.s It starts off from when Abe as rose and she's sick, but she can't pronounce anything right!**

Rose POV

Ugh. This sucks I'm a baby. What the heck happened? And why can't I speak prorly? ( properly)Here I am sitting on the couch with my dad. Atching (watching) him try to ain (entertain)me! This is worser than when issa (lissa) and Chrissie ( christian) played peek-a-boo. But, that was kinda fun with me hitting Christie in the face and him playing that game when he runs around the room with me on his back. The hoarse game I think. And then the whole Tasha thing, who woes (does) she think she is? My Mich.

" bless you quiz" My dad said as I sneezed. Hmm let's have some fun

" eds you oz" I tried to say as I mocked him ( bless you quiz)

"are you mocking me?" he asked and crossed his arms

" re you ING me?" I ask as I cross my arms like him ( are you mocking _me_?")

" stop that little girl" he said and playfully narrowed his eyes

" op at title irk" I said and narrowed my eyes too ( stop that little girl)

" I said stop" he said firmly getting annoyed with this little game

" I id stop!" I yelled at him and smiled ( I said stop!)

" OK enough, let's go" he said and picked me up

" stay huge, set's o" i said and smirked at him ( okay enough let's go)

" Rose.." he playfully warn

" daddy..." I mimicked but sneezed

"hah, I win. bless you, why do you keep sneezing?" he asked

"not uh, I do. ht*sneeze* you pee * sneeze* ING" I said and laid down on his shoulder not uh, I do. Why you keep sneezing)

Awe, I don't fell to good. I though as I started crying and geeing (feeling)irritated. My dad tried to get me quiet but it wasn't working. My head is rating ( starting) to hurt and it's different than when I'm flying out of the wards. I'm also a little hungry. I think as I see my dad warm up the bottle, about time!. I try to drink the bottle but I'm just not hungry anymore as I start crying again. And I keep sneezing and coughing. I wanna sleep.

I see my mom come through the door and saw me and Abe. Her face automaticey (automatically) softened.*sneeze* know she cares.

" awe, hi rose" she said and stroked my cheek. Hmm if nly it was miti. ( if only it was miti)

"hey Abe" mom says to daddy. Mmmm my tummy hurt. I think as I start crying.

" did you take her temperture" mom says as she takes me in her arms ( temperature)

" no, why would I need a thermometer?" dad says as I see him walk over to my bag

"' don't you need to umm put this down their" my dad said as he looked at my mom and raised an eyebrow. O they better not!

"umm n-nno just put it under her arm" my mom said as she took my arm out my shirt. Thank you mother!

" I'm going to take you temperature ok rose" mom cooed to me. Whatever I thought as I wined and leaned into my dad. I want my miti. I heard them say 101. that's bad wight? (right)

" well, she's defiantly sick" mommy says. Well I guess I am sick.

" what do we do know" dad asks

" well, I'm going to give her a bath, maybe it will help her fever go down" mom said as she got my bath stuff and took me to the bathroom. She started running the water as I felt sick and weak. I just wanna go to sleep I thought as my mom sat me in the water. This is weaxing (relaxing) I remember thinking before I drifted off to sleep with my mom holding me.

The next time I woke back up my head hurt weally (really)bad so I started crying. Why do I always have to cry! O wight I'm a baby. (right) my parents turned to me as Abe picked me and tried to get me to stop crying.

"awe, what's the matter" he says. I don't know! Like I can answer

" take her temperature again" mom says as she goes to take my temperature again

"105" she says as they both shake their heads. ooh that's bad wight? (right)

"that's high" daddy says and starts rocking me. Humph they no know what they doing. I want miti.

" I know, Imma go get her some medicine you think you could watch her?" mommy asked. I hope he can.

" of course just don't take long. I don't like that's she sick" my dad said worriedly

"me either don't worry no longer than 20 minutes" she said and left. Awe, they really do care

Dad turned to look at me and I'm pretty sure I looked miserable. " awe, it's gonna be okay kiz" he said as he sat back down and rocked me gently while he put that stupid cloth back on my head. Who does that? And turned so we both could watch TV. " me ed urt" (my head hurt) I said and started crying." awe, don't worry kiz, me and mommy gonna make it stop okay" he cooed to me as he gave me my pacifier. I quieted down

" hey kiz, you feel an little better" Dad asked as he stroked my head and I laid down on his shoulder. He leaned back to see if I was probably asleep. I wasn't I'm just miserable and I want my miti.

" miti" I whimpered as I turned my head

" awe, you'll see miti soon okay" Daddy said as I saw mom walk back into the room

" hey, how's she doing"she said and took out some medicine. Yuck. I'm not taking that.

" she want's Dimitri" Dad said

" doesn't she always" mom said. Of course I do! *sneeze*

" I talked to Dr. Oldenzki and she said keep rose hydrated and give her this ever 4- 6 hours" mom pulled out some Children's Tylenol

"okay give it to her" He said. I like to see them try

She pulled out the bottle of medicine and opened the top and took out one of those dumb medicine things she use to give me medicine in when I was sick. Ewe. Nasty! **( A/N: I don't know what their called but you guys know the little baby thing that comes with the infant medicine so you give it to them like that) **

" open up rose" Mom said as she tried to give me the medicine. I don't think so I thought and turned away from them

" awe, come on rose don't you wanna feel better" Dad said as I turned around. Well, yeah but it's nasty. I opened my mouth

" you have to swallow it rose" Mommy said as she sighed and I shook my head

" come on Rosie swallow and I'll give you some juice" Dad said as he looked at me but I started crying and spit the medicine all out getting it on his shirt. My tummy hurt.** ***cough*****

" awe, rose I loved this shirt" he said as he looked at his ruined white shirt. I start crying. Again.

" I o-oorry" I said through my cries and started crying again ( I'm sorry)

" awe it's okay kiz I'm not mad, but you gotta swallow the medicine so you get better okay?" Daddy said as he tried to give .me the medicine this time.

" Rosie you have to swallow it okay" Mommy said and patted me on the back. Fine. I thought as I took the nasty stuff. Dad handed mommy my juice as I drank it thirstily. Yumm apple juice.

I see daddy come back out and he has a brite (bright) red shirt on. And come up behind my mom and wrap his arms around her waist. Ew I don't need to see this I'm going to sleep.

" she is adorable" I heard them say and couldn't help but smile.

" stop your gonna wake her up" mommy said as she walked over and I felt her lay me down on the bed.

I go to sleep and I find myself in the park sitting on a blanket. With a baby green top and some shorts on with sandals on. And see Adrian walking to me.

" how's my favorite little dhampir" Adrian said as he said beside me

" how do you think I'm doing? I"m a freaking baby!" I say as I throw my hands up in the air

" but your such a cute little baby" he said and pinched my cheeks I hit his hand

"o shut up, and what's with these clothes?" I look like a toddler

He shrugged " I thought you maybe a baby" he said as my clothes changed to a red fitted v-neck shirt and shorts. I noticed that we matched

" better?" he smirked as I rolled my eyes

" hey, you have any idea why I'm my regular self here but I'm a baby in real life?"

" I don't know" he said and shrugged

" so how are you liking being a tiny little baby" he said and started making stupid faces at me I smacked him on the head

"ow, what was that for?" he said and rubbed his head

I shrugged

" you know I like you way better as a baby" he said and patted me on the head I scowled at me

" stop saying that" I said as I scowled at him

" but you are, hey do you remember or know what's going on?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow

" I don't know I remember some things while other parts are like blurry or I don't know" I said as I shrugged my shoulders

" what do you mean blurry" he said seriously

" I don't know just that half the time I don't know what you guys are talking about while other times I just wanna throw something at you" I smiled as I remembered throwing my bottle at him and christian

" hmm, that's interesting" he said as he looked like he was thinking of something

" what are you-" I stopped as he interpreted me

" your waking up little dhampir, I'll see you later when you come over" he said and kissed my forehead as the dream blurred and I woke up crying .

Abe leaned over and patted me on the back soothingly as he kissed my head " go back to sleep kiz, your okay" he said as he continued patting my back. I soon quieted back down and went to sleep.

Awe, my head hurts again I think as I start crying and I'm hungry. I continue crying as dad picks me up and rock me trying to get me to go back to sleep. I continue crying. I see him take out a bottle and goes to warm it up. Thank you! I think as he gives me the bottle and I immediately stop crying. Too much. What's this feeling I need to burp. Daddy looks confused as he looks to mom and takes me in her arms. Thank you mother! *cough *

" she needs to be burped" she said as she pats me on the back and I give a loud burp as I lay back down on my mom's shoulder and see her smiling at Abe

" not as easy as you think" she says as she took the bottle out of his hand and continues feeding me. I finish and mom takes me over to the bed to change my diaper. He-he she's in for a surprise. After that they take my temperature again as I heard them say 102. I sneeze but my noose is stopped up so I have to breath out my noose. Apparently daddy notices because he tells mom and they both sit on the bed with me and they plug up this machine. I think it was a hairydrier? (humidifier)

" I think she's finally asleep" mom said and as soon as she said that I threw up. Again. Oops. All over mommy's shirt and face.

" yuck. Awe rose what's wrong this time" mommy said and handed my over to dad. I was still sleepy and clean so dad rocked my back to sleep as I felt him lay me down on the bed and kiss me on the cheek.

I was starting to get a little irritated as I felt myself being lifted up onto something I looked and saw it was daddy and was covering my and mommy with cover. Mmm I'm sleepy I think as I rub my eyes and go back to sleep.

**There it is Rose's POV on things**

**Soooo what did you think? Tell me in a review please!**

**Ugh I know I suck but the stupid internet was down and my mom was telling me about how **

**I can't spend all my time on the computer. Blah, blah, blah**

**_*shakes head*_ parents**

**Anyway review and I'll update**

**pretty please I need to know people still read this story. ^?^**

**~Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG hi! I'm so so so so sorry I haven't update in ages!**

**But I've been extremely busy with school. High School is **_**way **_**different with all the classes**

**And freedom than it is in middle school. They've been killing me with the classes! Like in my Biology Class that teacher is so mean and strict! While my Geometry teacher is so cool…**

**But this chapter is long…**

**Anyways I know you don't want to hear excuses so I'll shut up.**

**If you're still mad at me maybe this will cheer you up! You can have a kiss from Dimitri or Adrian**

**They stopped by for the weekend... Lmao**

**Anyway... scroll down for the next chapter!**

**Love ya! ^_^**

**Chapter 14: Anthony and Striogi Attacks**

**Disclaimer: If I owned VA I wouldn't be writing about it on here I would be rich and coming out with the next book! Duh!**

* * *

_Previously on Baby Rose:_

"_Yes you are roza, go sleep" I said as I patted her back. She sighed again as her eyes shut and she fell asleep__. I looked at the table and saw everybody watching me._

"_Belikov what happened?" Janine asked as she looked at rose who was currently knocked out sleeping on me_

"_I don't know Adrian called me because Rose wouldn't stop crying" I said as everyone looked at Adrian who was texting on his phone as he looked up._

"_What?" he said as he looked at everyone_

"_Don't play games boy, what happened to my daughter and why is she like this" Abe said and glared at him. Wow is that all that man does?_

" _what do I look like a psychologist specialist?" he smirked but his smirk fell as both Janine and Abe glared at him as everyone else just looked at him as if he is really that dumb._

"_Well..." Abe said through his teeth_

"_Okay, okay no need to get your scarf in a bunch" he said and snickered at his own joke. He must have a death wish_

"_After you both dropped rose off she was fine. She was laughing and talking. Then she just started crying and whimpering, I thought she might be hungry. So I made her a bottle and I thought everything was fine until halfway through she started crying again and it was a different cry. Like she was in pain or something. She cried and cried and cried. And she kept whimpering for Dimitri as she laid on my shoulder and cried. I called Dimitri to come and get her to stop crying. He came and got rose quiet and asleep in about 15 minutes. He wanted to have a "word" with me as we stepped out the room. While we were talking we heard a bump and rose's voice we went to see what it was thinking she fell off the bed or something. We got their and their she was a little toddler" he finished_

"_Wow, that's a lot to take in" Lissa said_

"_Yeah, but it seems that rose was crying because she was changing or growing. She's must going to grow until she's going to be back to her regular age" I conclude as I wonder if those striogi had something to do with this_

"_Unless, the striogi had something to do with it..." Janine trailed off as we all heard a crash and the windows in the cafeteria shattered as striogi came in from the windows. About 20 of them. I instantly reached for my stake as I held rose closer to me and tried to think were she could go for safety. As a striogi with red eyes rimmed with blue and blond hair stood on the table in front of Janine_

"_Yes, you finally figured it out. I must say you're still looking good. Didn't think you would see me again did you?"_

_He taunted_

Dimitri POV

"Anthony?" Janine asked as her eyes widened as everyone turned to look at her

"Hello, jay long times no see eh?" he smirked as he walked over to her and winked

"What the hell Anthony? What are you doing?" Janine glared I could vaguely hear the guardians getting everyone to safety

"Taking back what's rightfully mine" he glared as he starred at Abe than Janine

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Janine asked

"Janine you belong to me. I want you. And Our Daughter. And I will stop at nothing to get it" he said as he walked over so he was now in front of Janine

I remembered that I had to get Rose and everyone to safety. As I got up and motioned for the princess, Christian, and Adrian to follow me. If he thinks he's touching _my_ roza. He's got another thing coming

"And where do you think you're going" the guy "Anthony" said as he walked over and pushed me into the wall on the other side of the room. I clutched rose closer to me as I felt the impact of the push. _Damn_ that hurt. I thought as I looked at rose who was still sleeping. I stood up and glared at Anthony.

"You better be glad you didn't hurt her" I growled as I glared at him. He flinched a little but composed himself as he smirked in my direction

" Ahh, I almost forgot about little Rose, she will be a great addition once she's turned back and of course you're out of the way" he spat as he moved quickly to try to take rose out of my arms. Not on my watch I thought as I landed a round kick to his chest, as I gently tossed Rose to Janine who had her arms open and caught her easily as I took out my stake. He quickly got up as he narrowed his eyes at me and strode over to where I was.

" Ahh Belikov, you're as good as she said" he said as he punched me and aimed a kick to my stomach which I blocked as my first connected with his nose. Wait who was he talking about?

" Shut the hell up" I grunted as I saw Alberta getting everyone out and Rose struggling to get out of Janine's arms

Anthony didn't say anything except get up and continue to fight me. I landed a few blows on him and he on my. I saw 3 other striogi advancing on me.

" finish him, I have other work to handle" Anthony said as I saw him look at Janine who was running out the commons after staking a striogi in the chest with rose placed firmly on her back. Even if she is with her mother I don't want her to get hurt. I thought as I battled the remaining striogi. She better protect roza.

Janine POV

Anthony Miller. Never thought I hear that name or say that name again. I left him 19 years ago and to think he's been striogi all this time. He was fighting off Belikov as I held my arms open for rose who was still sleeping not wanting her to be in the middle of that. Wow how can she still be asleep? I gently and swiftly caught rose in my arms as Dimitri tossed her to me. She awoke and looked around confused rubbing her eyes.

" Mommy? What's wrong? Where Diwitri?" she said as she yawned and held onto me tighter as a strigoi came behind her, I kicked him 4 feet back

" Striogi baby, I need you to hold onto my back and I'll get us out of here okay" I told her as I looked at her. She nodded with a look of determination on her face as I put her on my back. She wrapped her legs and arms around my back and neck as I battled the 2 strigoi in front of me. I quickly staked them both as I ran out the Commons.

" Yeah mommy!, you kicked his butt" Rose said as she cheered and looked at me in awe. Then high-fived me. I smiled as I shook my head

" yeah sweetie I kicked his butt" I said as I high-fived her back and held her tightly as I ran to where the mori and novices were being taken to safety so I could know Rose was safe. I felt her hold on me tighten as we ran through some trees and pass the church.

" mommy-" she started but it was too late as I felt a kick and I was pushed into a tree. I hit the tree and slid down to the ground mighty hard as I checked to see if Rose was alright she had a cut on her left arm from the fall but other than that she was alright. I had a couple of cuts as well but I was fine.

"Are you okay sweetheart" I asked her as I stood back up and checked the surroundings. I didn't see anybody

She nodded as I picked her up in my arms. "Their" she said as she pointed to behind the trees I followed her gaze but didn't see anything. I turned back around as I was face to face with Anthony.

" What the fuck do you want _Anthony_" I sneered as I clutched rose closer to me

" Don't be like that Janine, you know you want me" he smirked as he walked closer. I moved back

" I didn't want you 19 fucking years ago and I don't want you know" I spat my hold on my stake tightened

" Ahh, but dear that's where you're wrong. You did until you met that Abe guy. And besides you can't keep me from my daughter" he said as he narrowed his eyes

" What the heck are talking about! She isn't yours!. For once she doesn't even fucking look like you!" I said as I wondered if strigoi were crazy

" Yes she does. And besides you know she won't look like a mori. Now stop changing the subject!" he growled

" Don't you remember, before you had that little offspring over there .you and I slept together. We were going to run away together" he said. I saw rose glaring at him as he glared right back

" no I don't know what you're talking about" I responded as I debated on whether to fight Anthony myself and let Rose run but I didn't want her to run into any striogi along the way

"Perhaps I should help you remember, 2 words May 25" he said as he starred at me

Why does that day sound so familiar? May 25th... May 25th …. Rose's Birthday?..No I'm pretty sure that's the 18th or something… Now I remember. That was the day that Anthony left the Academy. But what's the hell that got to do with me?

"That's the day you left the Academy" I said confused as to why this was so important

" And do you know why I fucking left the academy!" he roared

" Nook.." I said as I slowly backed away from him. That running away plan is starting to sound better and better

" Because that was when we planned we would run away when you told me you were pregnant with that little thing over there. But you stood me up. For fucking Ibrahim Mazur!. And I got attacked by striogi." he yelled in my face

Whoa I do not remember that. I remember telling him about rose.. He noticed the symptoms and guessed, of course he was right but he thought it was his. I really didn't know whose it was since I slept with both of them. But I had a feeling it was Abe's. Which it was.

" Now I'm here to take what's mine. And that would be you and our daughter. And we can live like none of this ever happened" he said as his face softened slightly and then turned back into that smirk I'm starting to hate

" Shut your stupid face up!" Rose yelled at him as she glared at him he raised an eyebrow and started laughing

" You shut up you little brat" he smirked as rose threw a stick at him that hit him in the face. I resisted the urge to laugh. While rose was full out laughing and pointing at him " I said shut up" she laughed and clapped her hands

"You'll be sorry you did that" he said as he narrowed his eyes at her. She stuck out her tongue. I saw it in his eyes before he did anything. I sat rose to the side ad I got my stake out just in time for me to be thrown into the air. I got up as me and Anthony circled each other. I went for a kidney punch which he blocked and sent a round house kick to my side.

" It doesn't have to be like this" he taunted I did to kicks to his stomach then face. He blocked the stomach kick but he was counting on the kick to his face. He recovered fast as he punched me in the stomach and had me pinned up against the tree.

" So beautiful" he said as he stroked my cheek. I tried to move but he had a good grip on me as he pushed me harder into the tree. Out of the corner of my eye I saw rose running back the way we came as fast as her little legs would take her.

" Still feisty. But baby it doesn't have to be like that" he said as he looked from me to my lips

" Yes it does Anthony. I don't love you anymore" I swallowed

" Yes you do" he said as he ran his nose down my neck

" No I don't" I said as he pulled me closer to him

" Jay" he said

I didn't a chance to say anything because he kissed me. I tried to push him off of me but I wasn't really in a good position. So I did the next best thing. I kissed him back.

Dimitri POV

After I finished with those newborn striogi. I checked the perimeter and saw bodies everywhere. Guardians and striogi. But mostly striogi. I ran to where the Mori and Novices were being taken to see if they needed any help as I passed Guardian Manchester who was battling 3 striogi. I came up behind them and stake two in the chest as they fell to the ground lifeless. As Alex staked the last one.

" Thanks" he said as he nodded to me

" No problem" I said as I heard a scream. I know that scream anywhere. It was Roza's. With that thought I took off in that direction with Alex in tow.

I got to the field and the scene in front of me was horrifying.

**A/N: I was going to leave it here but you guys probably already hate me so.. I won't**

It was about 5 striogi on the field and one of them was holding my roza. As she was struggling in his arms with his hand around her mouth as the five of them were talking together. I picked up the words " rose" " ours" " coven" " Anthony" and "awakened" I saw roza and she had tears coming down her face trying to get away from them. O _hell_ no! I thought as I came up behind one of them and staked him in his chest. He looked to be about 20 years old.

" Well, well, well, look who decided to stop by" The blond haired one holding rose taunted. I glared at him. He looked to be about 30 years old. Ugh. He makes me sick. His death will be painful.

" Dimwti" rose whimpered as she held out her arms but the blond striogi tightened his grip on her so it became muffled

" Put. Her. Down" I growled as Alex came up behind me and glared at them

" Make me" he smirked

That's it. Then myself control snapped as I launched myself at him as he threw rose to another one of the striogi.

I saw Alex stake a striogi in the heart as he fought the last one.

" Any last words" I grunted as I pinned him down and slashed my stake down his face his face contracted in pain

" What the hell is your problem" he gasped out

" Rule #1: Don't look at my roza

Rule #2: Don't hurt my roza

And rule # 3: Don't ever. Ever. Ever touch my roza" I growled as I stake him in the chest and watched his eyes become blank

I got up as I looked around and saw Alex just finish his striogi as I looked for Rose. I skimmed the field and didn't see her. They better not had took her. I look again as I see her huddled up against the tree in a small ball shaking. My heart drops at the sight. I rush over to her as I kneel in front of her.

" Roza" I say softly she looks up at me her big brown eyes red and puffy from crying

I open my arms as she jumps in them wordlessly. She starts sobbing as I hold her tightly to me while rubbing in back soothingly.

" Awe it okay roza, shh your safe know. I got you" I coo as I walk over to where Alex is talking on his earpiece

" Okay were on our way" he said as he turned to me

" She okay?" he asks as he patted her back softly. Rose peeked out at him through her hair as she still had tears coming down her face. Then turned back so her face was in the crook of my neck. I silently shake my head "no" as now is not the time. He understands as we walk back the school

" Alberta said it wasn't anymore striogi on campus. The Alchemists are coming later to clean up the bodies. They put the wards back up and they want everyone to report to their dorms while the guardians go to Kirova's office." he finished

" Okay. Have you seen Guardian Hathaway?" I asked

He shook his head " no I haven't seen her why?" he asks

" Rose was with her when the attack happened and I'm wondering where she came from" I tell him

" o. Well she maybe at the meeting already or with Alberta" he reply's

" Maybe" I say as I follow him to Headmistress Kirova's office.

Janine POV

While Anthony was kissing me his grip on me loosened not enough for me to escape but almost. I licked his bottom mouth asking for entrance which he granted as his hold dropped and snaked into my hair. Bingo. My grip on my stake tightened as I got ready to stake him. If I wasn't fast enough he would catch on as our tongues battled for dominance. He won as his tongue plunged into my mouth as I staked him in the heart. He stopped moving as his eyes bored into mine as he uttered something.

" Always a fighter" he said as he became limp in my arms I threw him off me as I took my stake out his chest and he fell to the ground

I looked around and didn't see rose anywhere. Hopefully she didn't get hurt. I turned my ear piece on as I called.

" Guardian Petrov. Hello? Anyone do you read me" I said into the mic a couple minutes later I got a response

" Hathaway. Yes this is Guardian Petrov" she said into the mic

" Are we clear. I repeat are we clear?" I asked as I started walking back to the school

" Yes. There are no more striogi on campus" she responded

" Okay. Has anyone of you seen or have Rose" I asked as I silently hoped my little girl didn't get hurt

" I'm sorry Janine, I haven't seen her and she wasn't at the safe house. I thought she was with you" she said sounding concerned

" She was. But the lead striogi decided he wanted to play. So while I was fighting him I sat rose down and she ran off." I said

" o. Well I get back to you if I have anything. When you come from where you are Kirova wants all of the guardians in her office. The Students are being taken back to their dorms. The wards have already put back up"

" Alright I'll be there" I said

I continued walking until I was in front of the school walking to Kirova's office. As I was walking down the hall I heard Alberta again.

" Janine" she called through the earpiece

" Yes I'm here" I replied

" I've just heard from Belikov and he has rose with him. They should already be in Kirova's office. She's fine. A little shaken up he said but nothing to serious" she said softly

" Okay. Thank you I'm on my way their now" I said

Dimitri POV

We arrived to Kirova's office as I saw most of the guardian's already there. I came in and stood against the wall with rose in my arms who was laying down on my shoulder.

" Guardian Belikov" Headmistress Kirova nodded to me

" Headmistress" I replied

A couple of minutes later all of the guardian's were here along with Janine. She walked over to me as we talked in hushed voices as we waited for Kirova to start.

" Thank God you found her" Janine said as she came over and stroked rose's back rose looked up at her but didn't say anything. She touched Janine's face as she turned back around as he arms wrapped around my neck.

" Yeah. It was almost too late though" I said softly not wanting rose to hear me. She understood as she nodded to me and said later

"Alright. There have just been a recent striogi attack." she started I turned my attention to rose who was looking at Alex playing with his hand he smiled at her

" Awe, Stai bene aclessso?" he cooed causing rose to giggle everyone turned to look at them. I forgot he was from Italy

"Guardian Manchester, maybe rose shouldn't be here" she said

"No, Diwti" she cried holding onto me tightly

"Shh, it's alright roza, I won't leave you okay" I cooed as I patted her pack Alex looked at me sheepishly

"Sorry, headmistress but Rose isn't a problem" he said

"Very well" she said as she continued

After the meeting, I decided to take Roza to the infirmary. Since she had a few cuts and a large gash on her arm. But she had a fit so in the end we decided to take her to Lissa's so she could heal her.

Janine said that she had something's to do and that she would check on rose later in my room. She was going to take her with her but Rose didn't want to leave me.

I knocked on Lissa's Door and waited for her to open

"Guardian Belikov, what are-"she started but she faced softened as she saw rose

"Awe, what happened rose" she said as she stepped back so I could come in. I noticed that Christian, Eddie, and Adrian were also there.

"Hey Little Dhampir" Adrian said as Eddie and Christian came up behind him. Rose whined as she turned her head so she wasn't facing them. I got the sense that she didn't want to be bothered.

"Princess, I was wondering if you could heal rose, she has a few cuts and she doesn't want to go to the infirmary" I said

"Of course Guardian Belikov, and how many times do I have to tell you call me Lissa" she smiled as she held her arms out for rose. I handed rose over she started to fuss but when she saw it was lissa she laid back down so that her head was on Lissa's shoulder.

" Hey rose, it's going to be okay" Lissa cooed

She quickly healed rose as all of her cuts were gone. She gently kissed Rose on the cheek as she handed her back to me. I gently took her in my arms when I noticed she was asleep.

" Bye Dimitri, well see you guys tomorrow" Lissa said softly. I smiled as I replied

We left Lissa's room as we made it to the Guardian Wing. I unlocked my door as I went in and turned on the light. I gently laid rose on one of the pillows as I covered her with a blanket as I took her shoes off and kissed her forehead.

" Sweet dreams roza" I said softly

I took of my shoes as I said against the headboard and picked up my novel to finish reading.

* * *

**Soooo. What did you think? Did you like it?**

**Please review and once again I am so sorry it's been forever since I updated**

**Bye! And the next update should be within a week. **

**If it's not…. I'll give you 2 new chapters**

**Instead of 1. Cool?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Sneak Peak!

**Hey! Sorry but this isn't an update! Soooooory!-but Scroll Down!**

**I just wanted to say that**

**I"m almost done the next chapter and that it should be up Friday evening**

**I wasn't going to post this author's note.. because I just hate them**

**But I wanted to let you all know I haven't forgotten!**

**So just 2 and a half more days!**

**But... since I'm feeling good and you all must not be happy with me lately...**

**HERE'S A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^**

Adrian POV

We had once ended up again at the mall since Rose is going through " a growth spirth" or something and needed some more clothes. Instead of the cute little baby she was she's know a Ankle Bitter! She's always running away or running away and I don't think I'm the only one who has an headache from it. She's doing the who "tantrum, testing you stage" and she knows what she's doing because if you catch her doing something she smirks at you or laughs while she continues doing it. Were in the Car and Rose is sitting between me and Christian. Playing with my phone. She suddenly dropped the phone and looked at me. My Phone!

" Adwian I"m hungry" she complained

" Rosey were almost their just 2 more hours" I told her she shook her head

" mommy" she said as Janine turned around from the seat in front of us

" yes Rose" Janine sighed. Ha-ha she had to go through this all again

" I'm Hungry" She said again as she started kicking her legs

" Rose, just hold on okay? I don't have any food" she said

" but mommyyy" she whined and pouted with her bottom lip jutted out

" Rose, trust me, if I had Food I would give it to you" she said exasperated

" but what am I swppose to do nows!" she said and began fumbling with the seat belt

" rose leave that alone" Janine said and removed Rose's hands

" I wanna get out" she said and tried to fall back in the seat so she could slide out the seat

" ahhhhh!" rose said and started bouncing up and down about to cry

" Rose cut it out" Janine said sternly

" Buttttt.. I-wann-a get out.." she said as she cried

" 1...2..3 Don't make me get to 5" Janine started counting

" 4.." she said locking eyes with rose rose stopped a little

" 5" she said finally Rose stopped and starred at her

Soon as Janine turned back around Rose started again

" Guardian Hathaway, maybe we should let rose get out" Lissa said calmly

" Princess, were almost there rose needs to behave herself" Janine said

" Diweti, get out please?" Rose said as she made her eyes bigger with her bottom lip pouted out

" sorry, roza not yet okay" Dimitri said as he patted Rose's head from behind her

" I wanna get outttttttt" Rose wailed

" Rose" Alberta said as she looked at rose through the rear view mirror

Rose starred at her and scowled

" Fix, your face" Alberta said sternly

Rose adjusted her face a little

" Rose, if you can be quiet and sit still when I get to the next stop I'll get you something alright?" Alberta said

" Fine" Rose said and crossed her arms

3 minutes later

" I Wanna get outtttt now!" Rose said and started whining trying to undo her seat belt

This is Going To be a Very Long Trip

**Awe, haha gotta love rose!**

**So hope you liked the sneak peak! Next chapter out Friday evening!**

**Any ideas or suggestions let me know**

**O and Please Review!- let me know what you think!**

**First 3 reviews and I'll mention you in the next Chapter!**

**See Ya Friday!**


	16. Chapter 16

__

_**Chapter 15: The Car Ride **_

_Disclaimer: eh, I don't feel like saying it. You know the deal._

**I know I said yesterday evening... but long story short I was in the Hospital. **

**I got sick so my parents took me to the hospital and the doctors thought I need my appendix removed!**

**So they did all these tests. Which were wrong! And just said I had a stomach Virus and it will past in a few days. We didn't get home until about 4 am. Way to late to post this chapter.**

**Sooo I finished the last page today and posted. ****Sorry for you all who were looking forward for yesterday**

**But at least I posted it! Being sick is boring! I'm stuck in bed with my lap top. Which isn't too bad.**

**But yeah that's what happened. ****Sooo Review and I'll update ****since I'm stuck in bed already started writing the next chapter. ****Where they get to the mall and Rose has ****a melt down.**

Dimitri POV

I started reading my book and couldn't help but smile as Roza snuggled closer to me. I was about through my 3rd chapter when I heard a knock at the door. That must be Janine.

" come in" I said softly not wanting to wake my roza

Janine opened the door gently catching on the rose was probably asleep. I didn't expect to see Abe with her also. Well they are sorta dating I guess...

" she was fast asleep before we even got to my room" I told them as I smiled down at rose

" yeah, she's been through a lot today" Janine responded smoothing rose's hair Abe nodded

" Belikov, I want to think you for saving my daughter today" Abe said, I got the sense that he didn't really Thank people often. Or ever.

" there's no need to thank me, I did it because I can't live without her" I said gazing down at rose

" you really love her don't you" Janine asked as her and Abe starred at me

" of course I do" I responded immediately, they didn't say anything but nodded. Hmm... at least they didn't threatened me again

" well we better get going" Janine said as Abe gently picked up Rose letting her head rest on his shoulder

" no, no, no...I'm bowed.. Adwian..leave" Rose Mumbled incoherently as she stretched a little and laid back down Abe patting her back gently. That Damn Adrian. I'm going to have to have a Talk with Ivashkov.

" Dimitri, were going to the mall tomorrow, rose needs some more things. And I have to handle something. We need another guardian would you go" she asked

" sure, I'll go" I said. I really don't think I had a choice. I think she was trying to keep up a conversation.

" alright, were leaving about 12" she said

" alright, o did you find out some more information on Rose?" I asked as she turned to face me

" yes, I talk to Dr. Oldenzki and she told me that it's a sorta spell or something and that it should wear off. She said she'll have more information tomorrow and explain it to me better" she said

I nodded. " well, Belikov, it's getting late and we should get rose to bed" she said tiredly. At least she was nice about it.

I nodded " Goodnight Roza" I said as I kissed her forehead

Janine and Abe nodded to me as they walked out the door. I sighed as I got my pajamas and made my way to the shower.

Janine POV

We had just picked up Rose from Belikov Room and was on our way to Abe's room as we walked down the hall Abe was carrying Rose and we were walking side by side in a comfortable silence. Well sorta comfortable I still haven't told him about my kissing Anthony. I mean I can't hurt him. Not again. What am I suppose to say? By the way I sorta kissed my ex-striogi boyfriend to distract him from not killing me. Yeah not gonna happen. When I told him I was pregnant he told me he wasn't fit for a farther and that we were still too young. I guess we were.. he never was the Farther type. But looking at him know, if we had stayed together I wonder what it would have been like.

" what are you smiling at?" he asked smiling slightly as he unlocked the door

" nothing. Nothing at all" I said shaking my head

" mm-hmm" he said as he playfully narrowed his eyes at me

"what?" I asked playfully

" nothing. Nothing at all" he said mocking me

I rolled my eyes " whatever" I said as I took rose's shoes off who was laying on the bed. She stirred a little but remained asleep

" you should probably give her a bath" he said

" yeah, but I don't want to wake her up, she needs her rest" I said

" well at least get her out of those clothes, something comfortable" he said standing up going in the closet he came back with some pajamas that looked just about her size. With on the front shirt it said " I'm trouble and loving any minute of it" What the hell?

" um, I sorta had these since rose was 3 and I never had a chance to give them to her.." he said uncomfortably last time he seen rose she was 2 ½. I guess her brought them then.

" Abe, you had these for almost 15 years?" I asked astonished

" yeah" he said looking uncomfortably again

" um, why?" I asked generally curious

He shrugged " I seen them one day, and it fit rose perfectly. It was just like her. I just brought them but never had a chance to give them to her since she came to the academy as soon as she turned 3" he said

" oh" I said. I really did regret bringing rose to the academy that early. I mean the age starts at 5 but they accepted her since they knew me. Some mother right? But, I put her on the road for greatness and look at her now. Well, I guess I could have but it was to much when I came back a year after I left rose at the academy and she cried telling me don't leave again..

Awkward Silence...

" so, I guess I'll put them on" I said taking rose's arm out her shirt and her waking her up instantly

" where my Diweti?" she asked half asleep her little first rubbing her eye

" He's sleeping you'll see him tomorrow" I said pulling the shirt over her head she crossed her arms

" why?" she asked rubbing her eyes letting me put her other shirt on

" because you need to go back to sleep" I said pulling her pants on

She yawned as I sat her on my lap " mommy I hungry" she said rubbing her eyes

" didn't you eat anything with Dimitri?" I asked wondering why he didn't feed her

She shook her head "no" yawning again

" Kiz, you want some pizza" Abe asked as he sat down beside me

" yeah" Rose said as she walked over to him and yawned again

" somebody's sleepy" Abe said poking rose in the stomach rose giggled and hit his hand away

" no I'm not" she said stubbornly

" yes you are" he said challenging her

" no I'm not" rose said crossing her arms

" yes" he narrowing his eyes playfully

" not-uh" she said

"yes" he nodded smirking

" no" rose said scowling at him

" yesss" he said testing her

" Noooooooooooo" Rose yelled glaring at him he laughed and picked her up walking to the kitchen

" if your not sleepy.. no pizzza" he bribed

Rose didn't say anything but waited anxiously as Abe warmed up the pizza in the microwave and almost grabbed it out his hand as he pulled it out the microwave

" hold on kiz" he said as she pouted and walked back in the room sitting her on the bed with the pizza in front of her and giving her a cup of apple juice

" there you go" Rose took a bite of the pizza and smiled at us as she reached for the remote

" no rose, eat your pizza and then you are going to bed" I said sternly, rose just turned the TV on anyways and scrolled up and down looking for a channel

" Janine just let her watch TV, she'll fall asleep in last than 20 minutes" Abe told me in my ear

" Abe she has to learn to listen" I said

" I know, but it's just TV it'll tire her out anyway" he said.

" ok. But when she becomes a problem your dealing with it" I retorted

He shrugged "okay"

.LATER

About 30 minutes later Rose was fast asleep having ate both of her pizza slices with the remote in her hand and he hand rested under her chin laying on her stomach. I shook my head as I took the remote out of her hand as Abe was coming out the bathroom.

" told you she would be asleep" he smirked. I rolled my eyes as I lifted rose up in my arms so she was laying on my shoulder

" it's getting kind of late, I'll see you tomorrow" I said turning around to face him

" okay, well see you tomorrow" he said giving me and rose a kiss on the forehead

" alright" I said smiling slightly as he opened the door

I walked down the hallway with rose sound asleep as I rounded the corner and turned the key in the door and flickered the light on. I pulled the covers back as I gently laid rose in the bed and pulled the covers back over her in her sleep. She sighed and turned over the other way. I took my shoes off as I got my night clothes out and went to the bathroom to take my shower and and brush my teeth.

After I came out I slide into bed beside rose pulling the covers up on me and put some pillows on the other side of rose so she doesn't fall off the bed and moved her over so she was taking over the whole bed. I finally got us both situated as I turned off the light and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning I expected rose to be up but she wasn't and was still asleep. I looked at the time and saw it was 10:00. Time to get up. I thought as I shook rose gently to wake her up. She stirred but other wise remained asleep.

" Rose, wake up" I said shaking her again

" go away" she grumbled

" no rose, it's time to get up. Now" I said getting frustrated with her

" no" she swatted my hand away

" yes" I pulled the covers off of her

" ahh, give it back" she yelled pulling the covers back

" Rosemarie Hathaway get you this instance" I said firmly not going to ask her again

She sat up and glared at me with her her hair all over her head and her arms firmly crossed. Ugh. I forgot how rose was in the mornings. But I told her to go to bed last night.

" awe, there's that face I wanna see" I smirked causing her glare to deepen

" leave me alone" she said laying back down"

" we can do this the hard way or the easy way" I said getting out of the bed and yanking the cover off

She didn't do anything but laid there with her head under the pillow. Fine hard way it is.

" you asked for it" I said picking her up and putting her on my shoulder. She crossed her arms stubbornly and glared at me. O she must have forgot who invented that glare.

" fix you pretty face" I said smiling as I pinched her cheek and watched amused as she struggled to get down. And hit me each time my grip tightened. Good luck with that rose.

A gruesome hour and 30 minutes later we were finally on our way to the commons with rose trailing beside me still irritated with me for getting her up. O well she'll get over it I though. We walked through the commons and everyone was already there sitting at the table. Rose saw Dimitri and her face instantly lit up.

" Diweti" rose yelled running across the room into Dimitri waiting arms. He smiled

" Hello my sweet roza" he smiled causing rose to giggle

" Hi Diweti" she said in that cute little 3 year old voice

Dimitri POV

I heard rose yell my name as her and Janine came into the commons. I turned and couldn't help but smile as she ran full force to me knocking me back slightly into my arms.

" Hello my sweet roza" I said kissing her on the cheek causing her to giggle

" Hi Diweti" she said a smile lighting up her whole face

I walked back to the table as I sat at the table with rose on my lap. Everyone turned and smiled when they saw Rose.

" Hi Lissa" Rose waved

" Hi rose" Lissa smiled

" hey squirt" Christian said ruffling rose's hair she scowled at him

" don't call me squirt" she said taking one of his mini muffins

" OK... squirt" he smiled as Rose stuck her tongue out at him he stuck his tongue right back out. You would think he was 3 years old

" Here Kiz" Abe said as he and Janine came back with 2 pancakes and two sausage links

" yay! Panakes" she said ripping them apart and stuffing them in her mouth

" Rose" Janine scolded

"what?" Rose asked as she just shrugged her shoulders and continued eating her

We got to the Van everyone got into their seats. Alberta was driving and Stan was in the passenger seat. Janine,Mia and Abe were on the first row. Adrian, Rose, And Christian were on the 2nd row. Me, Lissa and Eddie were in the 3rd row. And Yuri, and Abe's two guardians were on the last row. It was also another van behind us with 5 other guardians. Abe wanted everything to be safe for Rose. You can never be too safe with the previous striogi Attack.

We started the ride and it was 3 hours away. Way to long.

Adrian POV

We had once ended up again at the mall since Rose is going through " a growth spirth" or something and needed some more clothes. Instead of the cute little baby she was she's know a Ankle Bitter! She's always running away or running away and I don't think I'm the only one who has an headache from it. She's doing the who "tantrum, testing you stage" and she knows what she's doing because if you catch her doing something she smirks at you or laughs while she continues doing it. Were in the Car and Rose is sitting between me and Christian. Playing with my phone. She suddenly dropped the phone and looked at me. My Phone!

" Adwian I"m hungry" she complained

" Rosie were almost their just 2 more hours" I told her she shook her head

" mommy" she said as Janine turned around from the seat in front of us

" yes Rose" Janine sighed. Ha-ha she had to go through this all again

" I'm Hungry" She said again as she started kicking her legs

" Rose, just hold on okay? I don't have any food" she said

" but mommyyy" she whined and pouted with her bottom lip jutted out

" Rose, trust me, if I had Food I would give it to you" she said exasperated

" but what am I swppose to do nows!" she said and began fumbling with the seat belt

" rose leave that alone" Janine said and removed Rose's hands

" I wanna get out" she said and tried to fall back in the seat so she could slide out the seat

" ahhhhh!" rose said and started bouncing up and down about to cry

" Rose cut it out" Janine said sternly

" Buttttt.. I-wann-a get out.." she said as she cried

" 1...2..3 Don't make me get to 5" Janine started counting

" 4.." she said locking eyes with rose rose stopped a little

" 5" she said finally Rose stopped and starred at her

Soon as Janine turned back around Rose started again

" Guardian Hathaway, maybe we should let rose get out" Lissa said calmly

" Princess, were almost there rose needs to behave herself" Janine said

" Diweti, get out please?" Rose said as she made her eyes bigger with her bottom lip pouted out

" sorry, roza not yet okay" Dimitri said as he patted Rose's head from behind her

" I wanna get outttttttt" Rose wailed

" Rose" Alberta said as she looked at rose through the rear view mirror

Rose starred at her and scowled

" Fix, your face" Alberta said sternly

Rose adjusted her face a little

" Rose, if you can be quiet and sit still when I get to the next stop I'll get you something alright?" Alberta said

" Fine" Rose said and crossed her arms

3 minutes later

" I Wanna get outtttt now!" Rose said and started whining trying to undo her seat belt

" ROSE" Janine said finality ringing out in each letter. Rose got the hint and was quiet as she crossed her arms. But she suddenly smirking to herself. And leaned back into her seat.

" Mommy" Rose said

" yes rose" Janine answered through her teeth

" Kiz, maybe you should give your mother a rest" Abe said as he looked rose in the eye

" But, I was just asking if you could turn the wadio on" She said innocently

" Mmm, that doesn't' seem like a problem" He said

" Guardian Petrov, would you mind turning on the radio?" Abe asked

" sure Mr. Mazur" Answered turning the radio to 99.5 I think. If you we knew what we were getting ourselves into. The song " Airplanes" came on with Haley Williams ft BOB came on and rose started clapping and singing

_[Chorus - Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

Janine smacked a hand to her forehead and sighed. While me, and I'm pretty sure some other people watched amused as rose continued singing.

" come on aren't you going to sing?" rose asked as she looked at us. No body said anything.

" please?" she asked pouting her lip out. I head Dimitri sigh also.

" Roza, no body knows that song" He said as most of everyone nodded. Well, I know Lissa knew this song because I heard her singing it. And I have this song on my I pod.. but I don't want to sing.

" Awe, nobody's going to sing?" she asked as the song went off and we heard people calling in

"**Yes, what song would you like to hear?" the guy at the radio station said**

" Pocketful of Sunshine!, it's mommy's favorite song!" Rose said as she smiled. From the look Janine gave rose I had a feeling she hated that song. Ha-ha you just gotta love rose.

" **Umm, Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield" The girl said to the radio guy**

Unbelievable. I thought. How did rose know this song was going to come on.

" yay! It's your song mommy! I'll sing it to you!" Rose smiled at her. O she's _good_.

" **You got it. This song is for you Rose!" he said as the song came on** What the hell? I thought as everyone turned to look at rose

" what?" she shrugged " I gotta pocket a pocketful of sunshine" she started as we all heard that horrible song start to play. Well everyone thought that except for Lissa but she loves all those kinds of songs.

**A/N: Just for the Record I Love this song! And "Airplanes"!**

_I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love an' I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh whoa oh  
Do what you want,  
But you never gonna break me,  
Sticks an' stones are never gonna shake me  
No, oh whoa, oh_

" take me awayyyyy" Rose sang smiling at our facial expression and Janine not losing her cool

_Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away)  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)_

"Everybody Sing!" Rose clapped and continued singing while smriking

_I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine- **Rose said as she started moving and Dancing in the Car Seat**  
I got a love an' I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh whoa, oh  
Do what you want,  
But you never gonna break me,  
Sticks an' stones are never gonna shake me  
No, oh, whoa oh_

I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love an' I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh whoa, oh

_Wish that you could,  
But you ain't gonna own me  
Do anything you can to control me  
No, oh No-o_

_**She stopped and starred at Janine and sang very loudly as everyone groaned**_

_Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away)  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (A hiding place_

_I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh, oh  
I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh, oh_

The sun's on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright

The sun's on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright

" Didn't You all like my song?" She asked her eyes going big while she bit on her bottom lip. Everyone groaned and smacked their forehead

No one answered as the song ended and another song came on " Everytime We Touch" By Cascade

" Adwian, this songs for you" She smiled cheekily as she continued singing this song as every

As we drove I only had one thought in mind This is going to be a _very_ long Car ride and no matter what age Rose is she will always get you back.

* * *

**Soooooo? Did you like the chapter? **

**If you did tell me in a review! or not.. Still tell me!**

**This chapter was fun to write but next chapter will be even more fun..**

***Sigh* I have to go take some medicine so see you all next update!**

**Love Ya! next chapter should be out sooner than you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! I'm back! I Am over that stupid Virus! I'm Healthy again! LOL**

**Sooo I'm celebrating with a new chapter! YAY!**

**Ok so I'll shut up and let you all read on!**

**I Cannot thank you guys enough for the reviews! You guys are seriously Wicked!**

**( I can't believe I just said that..)**

**Chapter 16: Rosemarie Hathaway!**

**~Just some fluff for ya!~**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I own VA!... ~sigh~ I'm Just being delusional.. I knew I shouldn't have ate all those cookies!**

Adrian POV

Finally after another 10 minutes of "Rose's Idol" she was starting to get sleepy. And thanks to Dimitri he gently smoothed rose's hair and hummed some stupid song in Russian as she fell asleep. I'm just glad him and Christian switched seats. I think I speak for all of us when I say I now have that stupid song drilled in my head.

_I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love an' I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh whoa oh  
Do what you want,  
But you never gonna break me,  
Sticks an' stones are never gonna shake me  
No, oh whoa, oh_

Dammit!. Know that Horrible song is in my head. I do not have a _pocketful of Sunshine!_

**A/N: Don't you just hate when that happens! I know I can't stand when that happens!**

Only another hour and 10 minutes and we'll finally be at the mall...

" O hey I forgot I had these" Christian said as he held up a 6-pack of doughnuts and a fruit punch Capri Sun. Everyone just starred at him

" what?" he asked as he looked at the pack off doughnuts like something was wrong with it

" You mean to tell me you-" Lissa started as everyone finished the sentence

" Had-" Mia said

" Those-" Dimitri said

" Doughnuts-" Eddie said

" The whole-" Alberta said looking through the rear view mirror

" Got Damn Time-" I said

" We were stuck listening to that horrible song! And Rose's Edition of Let's Sing Musical!" We all yelled together at him as he strung down in his seat. Good thing rose is a heavy sleeper. I think the cars beside us hear us.

" well... Um yeah" he said as he shifted in his seat

Everyone leaned over and smacked him on the head except for the Guardians who glared at him and Abe. I smacked his head twice as hard.

" Ow.. what the hell was that for!" he said rubbing where he had been smacked on his head

" For being a idiot!" Me and the gang said simultaneously

" okay. I think that is enough. For know on if it's not a emergency nobody say a word" Alberta said sternly looking at each one of us " until we get their" she finished as we all glared at christian. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

~ Approximately 1 hour and 20 minutes later~

Adrian POV

Finally. Finally. After road after road we were finally here! Alberta was busy finding a parking spot and everyone was anxious to get out. Rose was still asleep. Alberta parked the van and before she could even turn off the car doors were already sliding open.

" Ahhh.. my legs" Mia said as she stretched followed by Christian, Lissa and me

" you can say that again" Lissa said

" your legs my ears" I smirked as I saw Belikov step out with rose awake laying on his shoulders still looking sleepy

" hi rose" I said smiling lazily as she turned away from me

" awe, what's the matter rose" I said

" Diweti" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He just shrugged at me as he walked on ahead of me. Ugh Guardians. I thought as I jogged to catch up with everyone else.

Dimitri POV

We had finally arrived to the mall as Alberta struggled to find a parking spot. This is why you don't go to a mall on Saturday. It's always crowded! I mean am I the only man that likes to shop on Sunday? It's what I use to do after Church Services back home. And my sisters told me it's more fun to shop with other people around than a deserted place. Women. I thought as I shook my head. I got out of the van as I unfastened Roza from her car seat gently and picked her up. But she woke up as she looked around yawning.

" we heres?" she asked as I picked her up as she laid her head down on my shoulder

" yes roza, were here" I said as I slid the door shut and kissed her forehead

We walked up to the entrance with Alberta and two other guardians as the guardians in the back. Apparently they were having some kinds of event or function their and the mall and had balloons, decorations and a clown out. O great. I thought as I saw the huge playground in the inside mall. Rose's eyes immediately widened as she saw the huge ball pit and the toys. It's official. We are officially doomed. Rose immediately struggled to get down.

" OH! Diweti look" she said as she ran to get in the ball pit I saw Janine run after her

" Rose, not now" She said as they walked back over to us

" why?.. I wanna go play in the balls!" she said crossing her arms

" because rose we came here for clothes, and me and daddy have to handle something" she said sighing. Did this women ever have any fun?

" so?" Rose challenged

" so, you can't go their right now" Janine said

" o yes I can" Rose said as she took off running into the play area.

" Rose!" Janine said but rose was already playing, I could see her as she crawled through the tunnel and jumped into the huge pits of balls. Everyone else walked back over to all when the saw me and Janine weren't following.

" what are you guys waiting for?" Lissa asked

" Rose" we said together

" Hi Lissa!" Rose yelled waving from the small platform up top with a telescope so she could see allover the mall

" Hi Rose!, come down" Lissa yelled back. Rose shook her head

" You'll never take me alive!" Rose said as she slid down the slide and threw a ball each one of us

" Hahahaha" Rose feel into a fit of laughter as she pointed at us

" Rosemarie Hathaway!" Janine said in that voice when you know your getting in trouble

" yesssss?" rose asked smiling

" get out now" Janine said firmly

" nope" rose said and dived into the balls again and smiling. Janine narrowed her eyes at rose. While me and I'm pretty sure everyone else watched amused with exchange going on with Janine and rose.

" Rose..." Janine warned

"Come and get meee" Rose taunted getting out of the ball pit and running back into the sliding board and tunnels you have to crawl through.

" Dimitri you try, maybe she'll listen to you" Janine said exasperated

" alright, but I don't she'll come" I said as I walked over to rose who was throwing balls back and forth with some little boy

" Rozaaaa?" I smiled as she turned to face me

" Diwetiii" she mimicked me smiling also

" it's time to go, we can come back later okay?" I said thinking I won

She walked over to me and pointed her little index finger at me " ummm, no" she said and started throwing balls at me. And laughing. I couldn't help but smile as I caught them and threw them back but not hard at her.

" Diweti Come in" she said and pulled my hand

" I can't roza, I'm older than 10 years old" I say as I looked at the sigh for no body over 10 years old to play

" pleseeee" she said and pouted her lip out

" come on roza, lets go now" I said reaching for her she moved back and shook her head

" no. no. no. you have to come in firstttt" she teased

" you take the right side and me and Abe got the left" she said referring to the exits by the tunnels and slides

I smiled as I shook my head about to respond but I saw the rest of them smiling.

" if you can't beat her join her. And besides she's playing this game we use to play" Janine said as she shrugged and walked to the other side

I was standing by the near side of the ball pit watching amused as Janine stood by the left side of the enormous playground along with Lissa, Ivashkov, and Eddie. And in the front was Alberta, Abe, Mia and Abe's two guardians. While the other guardians that came were checking the perimeter making sure everything was good while we had our "fun". I saw Janine crawl through the tunnel trying to sneak up on rose. There was a long twist y turn slide that went all the way up to the top. I say rose at the top looking through the telescope trying to figure out were we went. I saw Lissa and Abe already in the ball pit so when Rose came they would "attack" or well "tickle" her.

Rose turned around just in time for Janine to come up behind her.

" young grasshopper you have had your fun but it's time to dance" Janine said in a wise old voice smiling as she got ready to tickle rose

I smiled along with everyone as rose laughed and got down in a crouching position

" but, old wise one it is I who swall be dwancing" (but old wise one it is I who shall be dancing) Rose smiled mimicking Janine. jumping on Janine knocking them both into the large pall pit. You could hear Janine and Rose laughing and giggling the whole time as they fell.

Rose popped up from under the balls and threw her fist up in the air.

" this means war!"rose yelled and started throwing balls at Janine and Abe.

" it's on!" Janine declared and threw balls back at rose. Smiling and laughing the entire time.

Pretty soon all of us was in the ball pit on teams. Their was me roza, Lissa, Christian and Adrian on one team. And Abe Janine, Eddie, and Mia on another team. As we "battled" each other. We were all laughing and smiling as we continued to pound balls at each other. Eddie grabbed rose so she was on their team.

" hahaha I've got you know!" Eddie laughed as he threw rose to Janine who started tickling her.

" ahhhh.. hahahahah noooooo.. Help!" Rose giggled as she laughed and tried to get away from her mom and dad.

" I'll save you!" I said and dived under the balls and grabbed rose kissing her forehead and handing her to Adrian how put her on his shoulders as they both threw balls at Janine and Eddie.

" o no you don't!" Janine said and thew balls at my face. I blocked and thew them back.

" roza! Helppp" I smiled and laughed as I dunked Janine under as Abe thew me under helping Janine as they tagged teamed me

" Diweti! I'll save you!" Roza said as she jumped on Janine and started tickling her

" Rose..ha-ha stop it" Janine smiled trying to stop rose from tickling her

" never!" Rose laughed

This went on for about 15 more minutes before some parents complained to the security guard about their children not being able to play. And how were weren't suppose to be in here. They asked us to get out as we all got out of the ball pit still smiling at Janine and Rose as they continued to laugh.

"mommy you lost" rose teased as she poked Janine who picked her up

" I don't think so your the one who lost" Janine said poking her back

We walked into Children's Place and some other little kids store as the girls and Janine picked out some clothes for rose. They also got some clothes in random sizes so when rose grew again she would have some clothes.

About 2 hours later we were finish with everything. With Rose sound asleep on Janine's shoulder, we were coming back from the food court. Abe and Janine said they had to handle something and would meet us back at the van. We agreed as the rest of us walked back to the parking lot.

Janine POV

We had just come from the play area with Rose and getting her some more clothes. It was nice. I don't remember rose or me for that matter smiling and laughing that much. Me and Abe told the rest of them that we would meet them at the Van as we had to handle something. We walked to the bank with rose sound sleep on my shoulder snoring slightly. I smiled. The whole rose growing again thing wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It's nice being as thought I missed out on rose's life a lot. I can hopefully change some of her feeling for me. Maybe she won't have so much resentment towards me.

" that was nice" Abe said as we walked back towards the van him already have finished what he needed to do

I smiled " it was, I can't remember having that much for with rose. Or ever for that matter" I said thinking of how us guardians never really did anything "fun"

" yeah, it's nice. I'm just glad I'm here now" Abe said as we entwined our hands together

I nodded " who ever did this maybe wanted this to happen" I shrugged

" maybe" he said as he held the door open for us and we walked through the parking lot to the van.

Abe opened the door as I strapped rose into the car seat careful not to wake her. She stirred but stayed asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead as I shut the door and got into my seat. As I leaned into Abe's embrace I couldn't help but smile thinking of today's events. Mine and Rose's relationship might just change for the better.

**Awe, Janine and Rose bonded! Just some fluff and a filer chapter for you guys. I know I said rose was going to have a meltdown.. but I changed it. Maybe next chapter. What did you guys think of the chapter? And who said Janine has to be all lifeless and robotic! She can be fun! And dimka! **

**O and what do you think about Janine's and Abe's Character? do they seem like they are?**

**I was watching baby genius and the mall scene just got me thinking. I'm also babysitting my twin year old brother and sister who are each 4. and they won't sit still! They are literally running circles around me playing tag. I knew they should have had those cookies _and_ cake.**

**Well, let me know what you think in a review! Love you guys!**

**P.S and my other story Spring Break!... I'm currently working on another chapter which**

**should be out in a week or so.**

**O and for the next chapter for half of it rose is going to be 3 and then should she be**

**8 years old or 10 years old?**

**Let me know in a review!... ^_^**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! What's up? I'm back with another new chapter!**

_[ Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys rock!]_

**Sorry, about it taking kinda long. But well, just had some problems...**

**Best Friends.. { and guys,}**

**and on top of all that kind of stuff I've been failing some of my classes**

**C.. to my parents C's are failing.. And a bunch of other stuff your probably don't care about..**

**So I'm just going to update my story. It relaxes me.**

**I'll come back to reality later.. lol**

**[I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T]**

_**Ok: so remember how last chapter I asked should rose be 10 or 8 in this chapter? A lot of you told me what you wanted, and thank you. It was very close but...**_

_**13 people wanted rose to be 10 years old**_

_**And..**_

_**7 people wanted rose to be 8 years old**_

_**Sorry but, this chapter rose is going to be 3 years old in the 1st half and 10 years old in the 2nd half**_

_**I don't want to dispassionate.. Sooo the people who wanted rose to be 8.. **_

_**I can still do a 8 year old chapter if you want. Just let me know in a review. Or message me!**_

_**Okay.. I think that's everything... So with out further ado...**_

**Chapter 18: 3-10 years old**

**Disclaimer: This is doing to much, for now on I'm just going to put this thing on my profile so I don't have to keep saying this. I don't own VA!.. this is really the last time for the Disclaimer. I know I don't own it!**

Janine POV

We arrived back at the academy a couple of hours later, the Van in a comfortable silence. Everyone either was asleep, listening to their I pods, or in their own world. I looked back at rose who was still asleep with Belikov beside her looking tired as ever. I saw the familiar gates of the academy coming into view as Alberta scanned her ID and the gates opened automatically. We pulled into the parking lot as Alberta turned off the car and everyone started to get out. Nobody wanted to wake rose up and as I got out and saw her already in Dimitri's Arms.

" well that was fun" Mr. Ozera said breaking the silence

" yeah, it kinda was" The princess said with everyone nodding in agreement

They chatted some more amongst their selves as we walked into the academy. Most of everyone left to their rooms after giving rose a goodnight kiss on the head, or pat on the head. Leaving me, Abe and Dimitri. Tomorrow was Sunday so their was no class and Dimitri and I were off so we didn't have to patrol or anything.

" goodnight milaya moya, ya tebya lyubiyu" he said softly as he smiled gently and kissed her forehead (goodnight my sweet roza, I love you)

She smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer into him. He gently handed her over to me she started to stir and opened her eyes rubbing them with he little fist.

" Diweti" she whimpered as she held her arms out and tried to get out of mine's

" shhh, it's alright" Dimitri said softly as he rubbed her back soothingly as she yawned and layied back on my shoulder. Her eyes closed and her breathing evened as she fell back into sleep. Dimitri smiled as he nodded to me.

" Goodnight Dimitri" I said smiling slightly

" Goodnight.. Janine, Abe" he said as he turned on his heels and left towards the Guardian wing

Abe and I walked some more in a comfortable silence as we came to a stop in front of my room. I retrieved the keys from my pocket as I unlocked the door. I walked in as I flipped the light switch on. I took Rose's shoes off and her jacket as I laid her on the bed, going to change her clothes later. She snugged closer to the pillow as she turned to the other side.

" your good with her, you know" Abe said as he sad on the edge of bed and looked at me

" mother instincts?" I guess and couldn't help but remember how much rose used to despise me

" no you are, I mean I know you weren't in her life much, but your here now. And if it makes you feel better, she never even knew me" he smiled a dazzling smile at me. I shook my head

" but Abe, that's normal. Most Mori father's aren't in their kids life. It's how it is" I said sitting on the bed beside him. Remembering that I never knew my father I figured that's how it should be.

He shrugged " I guess things change then" he said and looked me in the eyes.

" yeah, thanks change" I said staring into his golden hazel eyes (**A/N: very pretty eyes. My friend has this eye color)**

It's funny, even after so long only he can make me fell this way. I look in his eyes and couldn't help but remember when we first met and were young. Young and in Love.

" It's getting kinda late" I said not remembering how long we were just sitting here staring at each other

" yeah, I guess it is" he said awkwardly and stood up leaning over rose

" Goodnight kiz" Abe whispered as he stroked her head and gently kissed her head

" Goodnight Jay Bear" Abe smirked at me as I opened the door for him

" night Abe" I said as he kissed me on the cheek and my knuckles on my right hand before leaving out the door

I yawned as I looked at the clock on the night stand. 10:37pm. I walked over to the draw and got mine and rose's night clothes out as I shut it and walked to the bed. I changed rose clothes into her pajamas as she stayed sleep the entire time. Wow she must really be tired. I had a quick 15 minute shower as I changed into some pajamas and slid into bed careful not to wake rose. I turned the light out as I quickly fell asleep.

When I woke back up I saw that the clock said 10:40am. I sighed as I decided against getting rose up now and get myself dressed and ready before dealing with her. After I washed my face and everything along with getting dressed I walked over to the bed and gently shook rose.

" Rose, come on time to get up" I said and looked at her again. What the hell? Rose grew again!

" Rose. Get up now" I said sternly

**A/N: ok rose is going to wake up 10 years old now. When she wakes up it's kinda confusing for her a little. Just remember she's still the same rose sorta, but since she's "10 years old" she may do and say somethings she may not normally do. Just to make the story more fun and interesting. O and 10 year old rose is crushing on Dimitri! So be warned! Lol.**

" go away. To early" rose said well more like groaned

" no, I said get up and I mean it" I said frustrated

" make me" she challenged

" Rosemarie Hathaway" I said through my teeth

" ugh, fine" she said and sat up to look at me. She wiped her face some, when she saw me again she swore.

" what the hell are you doing?" she said and pulled the covers back over her

" what your mouth" I said " and go get dressed"

" what.. how the-... why are you in my room?" she asked as she looked around

" do you not remember anything?" I asked her as I crossed my arms over my chest

She shook her head " I just need to clear my head... I think I'm going to go take a shower now" she said as she got up and left. Picking her clothes up off the edge of the bed.

I shook my head. O great. And just when I thought things were going good. No more sweet rose anymore. Damn. This means she going through puberty!. Again. Lord help us all.

Finally after another hour we were dressed and ready to go. Well rose was. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a white fitted tea on underneath and a Grey hoodie. With her jeans tucked into her Grey boots that had pom poms on them to match her outfit. It was cute. Not to babyish but not to grown either. She also just let her hair down which was still wet and curly from her shower.

" let's go, I'm hungry" she said as I looked the door

" I heard you the first 100 times" I said as we started to walk down the hall

She shrugged " hey, Umm can I have my room back?" she asked me

" I guess, but why?" I asked already knowing the reason

" because well, I'm way to big to be sleeping with my mom. Yeah _so_ not gonna happen" she snickered

" hmm" I said not knowing what else to say

" no offense though" she added quickly still smiling at something I had no idea to what

" none taken" I say as I look at her sideways

We walk in silence the rest of the way. We round the corner as we walk into the commons. I see rose looking around the room and when she see's the princess, Ivashkov, that Ozera boy, and Mr. Castile she smiles and waves. Their eyes widened as they saw her.

" hey guys" she said going to sit at the table and stealing one of Eddie's doughnuts

Lissa POV

We saw rose come into the cafeteria. Wow good thing we brought other clothes too. Instead of the little 3 year old she was yesterday she was what looked to be like 10 years old. She was wearing some skinny jeans with a Grey hoodie and some Grey boots. Awe, I knew she would like that outfit.

" hey guys" she said walking over to the table and taking 1 of Eddie's doughnuts

" hi rose" I said as I smiled at her

She smiled with her mouth full.

" wow, I guess a lot of things can happen over night" I heard christian say as he smirked at rose

" shut it flame boy" Rose said as she rolled her eyes

" little dhampir, what's new?" Adrian asked turning to her

She shrugged " I don't know" she said and went back to eating Eddie's food.

We talked some more as I saw Guardian Belikov walk into the door. He walked over as him and rose saw each other. Rose smiled as Dimitri smiled too.

" hey Dimitri" rose said as she got up and gave him a hug

" hello roza" he said about to give her a kiss, but stopped as I guess he noticed people staring. Rose frowned

" what?" she asked sniffing her shirt. I heard christian and Adrian laughing. I shook my head smiling.

" nothing roza" he said patting her head. She pouted.

" Dimitri" she whined going to go sit beside him

" what's wrong?" Dimitri asked

She huffed and crossed her arms. Dimitri smiled shaking her head and kissed her head. She smiled at him. He really can't refuse her anything I thought. We talked some more as we all were going to go hang around in Adrian's room. We walked out the commons with rose listening to Adrian's I pod.

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

She continued to sing as we made out way past the boy dhampir rooms. Rose stopped as she pressed pause and turned to look at Dimitri.

" Dimitri, can I get on your back?" rose asked him

" aren't you too big?" Christian asked her. She stuck her tongue out and him.

" please?" she asked Dimitri pouting slightly

He shook his head " come on" he said bending down slightly

" yay!" she smiled as she hopped on his back

He stood back up as he carried rose on his back. She was busy nodding to the song.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

Rose said as she smiled at Dimitri. He muttered something in Russian as he continued walking. We arrived at Adrian's room as Rose got off Dimitri's back and went to go sit in front of the TV.

**

* * *

****Ok I know that chapter just liked so totally sucked. I know. You guys are probably like what?**

**But I couldn't think of anything funny! I promise I will make it up the next chapter.**

**I just wanted to put something up so you guys didn't hate me.**

**If anyone has any ideas tell me! I'll gladly use them.**

**I am also sorry to say this chapter is coming to an end. About 4 or 5 more chapters left!**

**But don't worry! I plan to do a sequel with Dimitri as a baby. And some Baby Rose:outtakes!**

**Get to read some stuff that wasn't in the story! So look out for that, should me out in a week or two.**

**O and for any twilight fans and Vampire Diaries fans, I'm working on two new stories! Coming soon!**

**Okay.. I think that's about it... wow lot's of author notes today. Sorry!**

**But I can honestly say next chapter will be much better!**

**~ But can you still leave a review?~ I still love you guys!**

**Byeee! ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola! **

**Haha, gosh now I'm taking Spanish! I mean I know I have to take a language class..**

**But I already know 2 languages! And my parents wouldn't let me take Russian..**

**Said " it's too easy and you need to challenge yourself".. yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Parents LoL.. ok sooo where was I?**

**O yeah, so as promised this chapter will be better than the last chapter.**

**O and a huge thank you to Lucia Rayne! For the ideas, big help.**

**And last sacrifice for the Rose and Lissa idea.**

**Chapter 19: Dancing!**

Dimitri POV

Rose climbed off my back as she went to go sit on the couch. Everyone sat down on the couch or floor as they chatted amongst their selves. I stood along side the wall as I didn't know what else to do and everyone else was already pre-occupied. Janine and Abe were engrossed in their own conversation as they stood on the opposite side of the room. I looked at Rose who was flicking through the TV bored as ever.

" I'm Bored" Rose said as she turned to look at us

" what do you want us to do" christian asks as Rose rolled her eyes

" I Don't Know, Something fun" she said getting up and walking around the room

" Hmmm, Adrian do you have a computer?" Rose asked rocking back and forth on her heels

" uh, yeah let me get my laptop" he said walking back to his room

He came back with a black sleek Dell Laptop. He gave it to Rose as she said on the couch and brought up the internet for her.

" what did you need to do?" he asked sitting on the couch in front of her

She shrugged "stuff" she said and typed away on the keyboard

" o yeah, that narrows it down" Adrian said sarcastically

" okay fine, if my business pleases you I have to do _important_ stuff" she said as she smirked at him

" Rose" Janine started as her and Abe looked at her

" What?" she said innocently " obviously he is intrigued with my personal life, so I must inform him" Rose smiled at them with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

" Don't be smart about it" Janine said authority ringing in her voice while Abe just shrugged. No doubt her having got that from him.

" if you say so" she answered back shrugging her shoulders

She typed some more on the keyboard as Christian walked behind her and raised an eyebrow.

" your checking your Facebook?" he asked as everyone turned to look at Rose. O no, she is way to young!

" No, I'm checking my socks" she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. How many times is she going to do that? Girls.

" Rose, don't you have to be like 15, to have one of those?" Lissa asked

" I guess" Rose responded not listening to us

I walked over and grabbed the laptop from her and sat it on the table. And turned to face her.

" Hey, what you do that for?" Rose glared at me and waited for me to answer

" Because your too young for that stuff" I said as I recalled one of those articles I read

" it's just Face Book" she said missing the whole point

" Dimitri's right Rose, find something else to do" Janine said giving rose a pointed look

" But,... Why?" She whined " I'm not doing anything inappropriate" she said

" doesn't matter" Janine, Abe and I said together " go do something else" Janine said

" Fine" she grumbled and tapped her chin thinking of something else. " Adrian can I play the Wii?" rose asked turning to him

" yeah, it's over their" he said motioning to the game by the TV. Rose walked over to the TV and squealed when she saw the games.

" Oooh, let's play this!" she smiled holding up Just Dance and Just Dance 2 for the Wii. Everyone groaned. Not Again. No singing or dancing. Not after... the... Car..Ride.

**A/N: Me and a couple of friends were playing that yesterday. It was so fun! Lol**

" Um, Rose nobody wants to play that..." Adrian said waiting for Rose to get angry

" Why?, it's fun" Rose said looking at the game as though it was something wrong with it

" Rose, we don't really like singing..." Christian trailed off " with you" he muttered costing him to get hit on the head by everyone beside him

I half expected Rose to get mad or angry. But I think she surprised all of us by actually looking upset and sad.

She shrugged " okay, we won't play then" she said and went to go sit back on the couch playing with her thumbs. Awe, roza. Looks like I'm playing. Half of me thinks she's doing this on purpose. I looked around the room and saw everyone debating their selves on that to say to rose.

" Roza well play" I said titling her chin up to me. She shook her head.

" It's okay. You guys don't like it" she said sadly. Roza. I hate seeing her upset. I think we forgot that even though rose was rose she's was still a 10 year old. And man, this is confusing. But you get it right? Yeah I think you do. O great, now I'm talking to myself. I need to get out more.

" no roza, well play okay. Won't we" I said turning to look at everyone as I narrowed my eyes.

" Su..rrre we will" Christian and Adrian said their voices going high avoiding my gaze

" yes" The princess and Mia agreed smiling slightly

Eddie Shrugged. Abe and Janine glared at me. What? If I'm playing so are they.

" yay! Come on let's play" Rose smiled brightly as she led me over to the game and set it up. Up, she knew I would cave. I shook my head. O rose.

" hey, rose sorry to burst your bubble.. but there's only 4 sticks.." Adrian said giving rose the controllers

" o I know, which is why me,... Dimitri... Mom.. and Dad! Are playing first" she smiled cheekily giving us the controllers. O great!.

I looked at Janine and Abe who looked like they were chocking. Maybe, this will be fun.

" Kiz, um I don't know how to say this... But no, I'm not playing" Abe said shaking his head

" yes you are... because Dimitri said everyone was playing" Rose told him crossing her arms

" well your mom will, I'm not" he said fixing his scarf. I saw Janine roll her eyes.

" yess you will" Rose glared at him. He narrowed his eyes and glared back. They continued glaring at each other for the next 5 minutes. Like Father like Daughter.

" mom,..." Rose said not breaking eye contact with Abe

She sighed and shook her head " Abe, were playing" Janine said fed up

" fine" he said still looking at rose in the eye.

1...2...3...4...5.. " You two, stop it" Janine said angrily " NOW. And I mean it" she said glaring at both of them

" Fine" they both answered still looking at each other through narrowed eyes. Wow, rose is their daughter.

" did you two not hear me?" Janine said through her teeth. They turned to look at her. Glaring slightly.

" Don't even..." She started. They both huffed as rose went back to setting up the game. And Abe and Janine were having a silent conversation just staring at each other. Gotta love Family.

After everything was sat up the game started as had to follow the game moves on the screen. The song " when I Grow up" By the Pussycat Dolls came on. What in the name kind of group is that?

**What's goin' you sexy, and you don't care what they say  
See everytime you turn around you screaming my name  
What's up you sexy and you don't care what they say  
See everytime you turn around you screaming my name **

_We started following the moves on the screen. I wasn't one to laugh but Abe and Janine were Hilarious. They looked like they were trying to stomp a bug of tie their shoes. Rose was a pro and already had a high score. _

**Now I got a confession (haha, ha, ha)**  
**When I was young I wanted attention(haha, ha, ha)**  
**an I promised myself that I'd do anything (haha, ha, ha ha)**  
**anything to get men to notice me (haha, ha, ha)**

_Damn. What the hell is wrong with these lyrics?_**  
**

**But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
When no one know what your name is  
Cause see when I was younger I would say  
**_  
Rose started doing exactly what was on the screen. I caught up as my score matched rose. She looked at me in shock not thinking I could dance. She smirked at me as she danced harder and faster as we became in sync_

**When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have grupies  
When I grow up,I wanna see me, me on TV, people know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, freshly cleaned, number one chick, wanna step out on the scene **

_Poor Janine and Abe. Rose saw them as she bust out laughing and almost fell to the floor. I couldn't help but chuckle. Who knew Zmey and The legendary Guardian Hathaway, couldn't dance._**  
**

**But be careful what you wish for cause  
you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it **

_Abe did the move and almost fell as he caught his balance before he fell._**  
**

**When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have grupies  
When I grow up,I wanna see me, me on TV, people know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, freshly cleaned, number one chick, wanna step out on the scene  
**

_I saw Adrian, and Christian rolling on the floor laughing at rose's Parents._**  
**

**But be careful what you wish for cause  
you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it **

_The Game went on a couple of more seconds as the song went off. I looked at the score and saw rose beat me by 300 points. She smirked at me._

" not bad comrade, but I was better" Roza grinned at me we looked at Janine and Abe who were looking hopelessly embarrassed.

We played a couple of more times so everyone had a chance to play. Adrian ordered some Chinese food as we all ate that in his room. After we finished eating Rose went back to watching TV as I sat beside her on the couch. She snuggled closer to me as she sighed closing her eyes. I had a weird sense of Deja vu as Rose fell asleep on me. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. We really have to put a hold on this until she's back to 17. This feels so wrong and so right at the same time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Rose woke back up it was around 5:30, 30 minutes before Dinner started. Abe and Janine left an hour ago said they'll be back later. I don't want to know what they were doing. Christian and Lissa were watching some show on TV. As was Eddie and Mia. Adrian said something about his laptop and was in his room.

" where is everyone?" Rose asked stretching sitting up beside me

I told her where they was. She just shrugged as she leaned back into me and started chatting with Lissa about some show that was on. Some showed called " The Vampire Diaries". What is with that show? My sister Viktoria emailed me to watch it. And asked was I team Stefan or Damon. And a bunch of other boring stuff about the show. Like I hope Matt doesn't die, and hoe's he's cute. I mean they do realize I am a man right? The joys of being around women.

Some time later we all headed down to the Commons as Rose was complaining about being hungry. Me and rose were the last ones to arrive as we walked side by side. She kept grinning and smiling at something.

" What's so funny?" I asked wanting to know what she was smiling at

She shook her head " you know, the whole dancing thing?" she asked looking at me biting her lip

I nodded as she pulled out one of those I pod nanos with the Camera.

" I got the whole thing on Video!" She smirked and grinned showing me the thing on camera**

* * *

****Ta-da! Another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Ha-ha Janine and Abe dancing. Epic Fail! LoL!**

**Let me know what you all thought in a R_eview_ please!**

**Until next Time! Byeee!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiiii Guys, Soo how's everyone doing?**

**I am really, really, really sorry about the long wait. But, I've been really busy and had a lot going on. Long story short, my mom just had my twin baby brothers about a week ago. You know how newborn's are. And not to mention their two of them. But I love em, their so cute and little! Not to mention they have my eyes.:D **

**And both my grandparents are here helping with the newborns and my 4 year old sister who is sick.**

**I had 5 major tests going on that I had to study for. And 2 stories to write for my English class. I had 2 karate tournaments and a dance recital. I've also had 3 football games. ( Cheerleader) And I've just been tired and helping out with everything know that my parents are sorta pre-occupied now.**

**So as you can see I have a lot of stuff going on. I barely had time to sit down and write this. **

**It's finally quiet in the house everyone's asleep or busy watching TV. Except for my 4 year old brother Anthony who says he's bored. He's sitting with me now and says he want's to help me write.**

**So, sorry about the long wait. It's not a long as my chapters usually are but, I figured this was better than nothing. Hope you enjoy!**

**O and shout-out to Ushna! Her review made me feel good. **

_**[ I Love all of you who review! I'm sorry I can't reply to them all] But you still Rock!**_

**Chapter 20: Can you say Awkward? **

* * *

Janine POV

It's been almost a week since the whole "Dance" incident. Rose moved back into her room and still went over Adrian's some days while we were at work or the kids were in school. But, she thought that Dimitri could train her like he did before this all happened. I'm not stupid I know she just wants to be with him. Poor Dimitri. I know it took every ounce of strength he had to refuse her offer. Rose was crushed. But, I understand when Belikov said that it feels wrong and so right at the same time. So he was upset about that. He keeps his guardian mask on every time he's with her. But, you would have to be a fool to see doesn't love Rose. Speaking of Rose. We have to go shopping since rose needs some personal...items. Um, yeah she needs all of that stuff. I remember when rose had came to me. Really Awkward for her.

_I was sitting in Abe's room on the couch As we watched TV. But wasn't really watching it. Rose came through the door with a look on her face I couldn't really put my finger on it. It was across between Anxious and Embarrassed with something else. Confusion I think._

" _Umm, mom?" Rose asked hesitantly as she twirled a strand of hair_

" _yes Rose?" I asked her_

" _Um, can.. we.. um go to the.. store.. or something..? Rose said avoiding my gaze _

" _Ok. But what's at the store?" I asked puzzled by her behavior _

" _I need to get, um so personal things..." She trailed off looking my in the eye silently asking me to know what she was talking about_

_Why would she need at the store? Personal.. Items. What's personal at the store.?... Ohhh, ok I get it now._

" _I have to um. Take this phone call" Abe said as he hurried out the room not wanting to hear this conversation_

_Rose looked back at him and then to me expectantly as she tried to raise an eyebrow but failed terribly and raised both her eyebrows. I held in a chuckle as I shook my head. Rose is funny when she's anxious._

" _ok" I said. Oh, I remember my first time. I wonder how she handled it when I wasn't...here_

" _um, does anything hurt?" I asked uncertain_

_She fidgeted with her fingers a little "a little, but I can handle it" she said shrugging her shoulders_

" _are you sure?" I asked_

" _yes mother" she sighed irritated " can we just like, go now" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest_

_O great, moody,cranky Rose. What a joy!_

" _alright let's go" I said standing up_

I was sitting in the front seat if the van with Alberta who was driving. Rose was glaring looking out of the window with a pissed of expression on her face. Apparently Abe had to do something again as he came along. As did Dimitri, the princess,4 Guardians : Miller, King, Johnson and Wilkins. Mr. Ivashkov, Mr. Ozera, and Mr. Castle. Eddie was coming for the guardian experience of shadowing and being seen but not _seen. _Lissa had to pick up something. And we just needed 2 mori for the Exercise. Rose was upset about everyone coming along. With I tried to tell her that they won't all be with us. Just me and Abe. But that wasn't really helping matter now was it?

Alberta pulled into the parking lot of the mall we been to _o _so many times. She turned off the car as everyone filed out rose still upset with her arms crossed over her chest. Well isn't this going to be fun?

.

.

.

.

.

We continued to walk around in the store as I took rose to that aisle. Abe was with me along with his Guardians and Alberta. The princess and Mr. Ozera went to do something and said they would meet up with us in a couple of hours. Eddie went along with them practicing the shadow technique as did the other 3Guardians. While Lord Ivashkov went to do something. Belikov and King with him. Dimitri wanted to come with us, but Rose protested and said she didn't want him here. Dimitri got the message and said he'll see her later. Rose was a little upset but muttered something like " were going to have to have a talk" or something. I shook my head. She's so much like Abe and me is not even funny.

I stopped in the aisle as I had to tell her the differences between tampons. Pads. And everything. Oh, and she thinks she has it bad.

" alright Rose. So as you know your getting older and your body is cha-" she cut me with a whine and groan mixed together

" mom, please don't give me the whole my body's changing speech" she said with a horrified look on her face

" Rose, I wasn't there then. But I'm here now" I said putting a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. When she turns back I'm going to ask her if she remembers this. It is kinda fun.

She stomped her foot and glared at me " Not. Going. To Happen." she said narrowing her eyes

" kiz, your mother's right. It's a talk you need to have. Now, you like most teenagers have raging hormones..."Abe trailed off locking eyes with her

" o my god" she whispered horrified " this is _so_ not happening" she complained

" now Rose the sooner we start the sooner this will be over" I said as Abe nodded in agreement. I looked at Alberta who had an amused expression on her face looking around the store. But put her guardian mask on when Rose glared at her.

" ok, now where is your pain. Your stomach? Or back? And is the pain bad?" I asked her raising an eyebrow

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair looking the opposite way.

" my back, and on a scale of 1-10 it's about a 7. maybe 8" she said an uncomfortable look on her face

" Rose, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's part of being a women. We all go through it" I said trying not to smile at the look on her face

" ok. ok. ok. I get it, can we please just get this over?" Rose pleaded looking at Abe and me a anxious look on her face. Abe smirked.

" what's wrong little girl? Don't want to have the birds and bees talk with us? I'm hurt." Abe taunted her a sparkle in his eye he only gets with rose. She narrowed her eyes at him.

" shut up old man" she retorted rolling her eyes

" cut it out. Both of you" I said raising an eye at both of them. Rose just huffed and crossed her arms while Abe winked at me.

I told Rose the differences of the pads and Tampons. How often to change it. The pain medicine. How she might crave something sweet. The whole due. The whole time she nodded and had an uncomfortable look on her face. Silently begging me to stop. I chuckled as she tried to get away from us.

" I have to go to the bathroom" she said walking away

" ok, we'll follow you." I said as I smirked at her expression

She groaned throwing her head back " never mind" she grumbled and crossed her arms kicking the toy on the store floor. I smiled shaking my head.

" are we done _now_?" she asked a pleading expression on her face

I shook my head as we passed the bra's, underwear, socks section. She stopped walking her eyes going wide.

" o no, no no no no _no._ were so not going there. I'm not going to get bra's and stuff with my _father_." she shuddered looking at us

Abe looked offended " and why not?" he scoffed

" it's _weird" _Rose said shrugging her shoulders " bad enough I'm stuck with mom" she said

I tried not respond to that. " Let's go" I said pushing her forward. She groaned for like the 100th time today.

" Fine" she glared " let's get the damn bra's and stuff" she huffed

" watch your mouth" me and Abe said together giving Rose a pointed look

She waved us off " yeah, yeah, yeah. I know watch my language" she said her tone bored. I sighed. We made out way over the section looking through things as a overly helpful elder lady came over.

" can I help you all with anything?" the lady smiled at us

" no thank you" I said smiling a forced smile back. Rose attitude was starting to annoy me.

" are you sure?" she asked looking at Abe who had an uncomfortable disgusting look on his face. He was looking at a thong that said " I show you mine if you show me yours" on the back in small writing. O god.

" thank you. But I've got it from here" I said resisting the urge to smack my head on my head.

She chuckled at me " good luck" she smiled at me walking away shaking her head.

I quickly walked over to Rose who was about to punch a boy in the face. Her expression was pissed.

" let's go rose" I said turning her the opposite way trying to avoid attention on us.

She was still fuming her shoulders rigid.

" Rose calm down, this is not the time for that" I said looking her in the eye. She shrugged and turned her attention to a commercial on the TV in the store.

" what about this?" Abe held up a huge pair of black briefs with big yellow flowers. And a sports bra to match.

" O my god" Rose said an embarrassed look on her face as she smacked her forehead

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After we had gotten all of that stuff for Rose we met back up with everyone else who was at the food court. Rose practically ran into Lissa. Anxious to get away from us.

" Human life!" Rose said dramatically

I rolled my eyes at her exasperation walking over to the rest of the Guardians. Rose and the kids quickly got something to eat or snack on. We made our way back to the van rose getting in and sitting beside Dimitri.

The van hummed to life as Alberta backed out of the space onto the highway. I saw Rose resting her head on Dimitri's shoulder playing a game on Adrian's phone. Abe smirked at me as he called Rose's name.

" kiz, did you learn anything today?" Abe asked raising an eyebrow a twinkle in his hazel eyes

Rose glared at him and me

" Because when we get back. Were having the birds and the bee's talk" Abe smirked as Rose groaned banging her head against the window.

Ha-Ha. Today wasn't _too_ bad.

**

* * *

****Ha-ha poor Rose. Sooo how was is? Like it? Hate it? Favorite part? Sorry again about the late update.**

**But please Review and let me know your still reading! Hope you liked it! **

**Until Next Time! Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys! **

**I know I suck at updating and I seriously don't want to get into that.**

**You guys probably don't even want to hear it do you?**

**But, on a different note**

**I have come up with a very important decision:**

**This is going to be the 2nd to last chapter.**

**I re-wrote this chapter 3 times! **

**And it didn't seem good enough. So I came up with this and decided not to drag this story **

**out too long. You know? **

**I hate having you guys keep waiting for updates but I'm out of ideas.**

**Thank you you all for the helpful reviews and such with the ideas!**

**But, eh I don't know. I guess I just kinda wanna wrap this up?**

**But don't worry! The chapters that didn't make it in the story**

**are going to be posted under another story.**

**Baby Rose:Outtakes!**

**Some of the stuff is funny and sorta inappropriate,**

**And that's when I remembered the rating for this story.**

**Don't wanna get banned or reported or anything._**

**It's not that bad, but I don't want any drama over it.**

**O and question: Do you guys want like a short story with Dimitri as a baby? Maybe 6 or 7 chapters?**

**Or**

**Should I just start another VA story?**

**I'm a little undecided on which I should do... help me out?**

**And finally, to those of you who have read my other stories,**

**I am going to be focusing on them:**

**Reading My Life: Rose and the gang find the VA books and read them!**

**And**

**il mio amore: Edward leaves Bella again, and she not knowing what to do goes to the Volturi. **

**Paring : Bella/Demetri**

**Check out my page for more stories and Full summaries. But those are the 2 I am going to be focusing on.**

**I'm gonna rewrite, the rest. They kinda suck now... I'm a better writer. xD**

**Alright, I think that's it. In This chapter Rose wakes up in her own body and mind**

**and can't remember _everything_ she's done. This should be fun right?**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: I'm Back!**

Rose POV

I groaned as I heard my Alarm clock go off. I fumbled my hand around as I smacked the snooze button and sighed as it finished that annoying B_eep, Beep, Beeeeeeeep noise. _I couldn't help but feel disoriented as I suddenly had an god awful dream of my parents giving me the "talk" and us shopping at the store for  
"that time of the month" I shook my head as I made my way to the bathroom. Maybe a nice hot shower, will help me make some since. I turned on the knobs until I found the right temperature and stepped in.

I "Hummed" in satisfaction as I felt the hot water hit my tense muscles. It felt like I've been asleep forever.

As I lathered the soap I couldn't help but let my mind drift.

_" Umm, mom?" I asked hesitantly as I twirled a strand of my hair_

_" yes Rose?" My mom asked _

_" Um, can.. we.. um go to the.. store.. or something..?" I said avoiding her gaze _

_" Ok. But what's at the store?" she asked her voice puzzled _

_" I need to get, um so personal things..." She trailed off looking my in the eye silently asking me to know what she was talking about_

_" I have to um. Take this phone call" Abe said as he hurried out the room not wanting to hear this conversation_

_I looked back at him and then to my mom expectantly. I tried to raise an eyebrow but failed terribly and raised both my eyebrows. My shook her head at me._

_" OK" she said. _

_" um, does anything hurt?" she asked uncertain_

_I fidgeted with my fingers a little. Talk about awkward! _

_"a little, but I can handle it" I said shrugging my shoulders_

_" are you sure?" She asked_

_" yes mother" I sighed irritated " can we just like, go now" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest_

_" alright let's go" She said standing up_

I jumped as I came back to the present and felt the water hitting me in the face. O shit! That stuff really did happen! I was a baby? And a toddler? And teenager?... o great it's coming back..

_" Adwian I"m hungry" I complained_

_" Rosie were almost their just 2 more hours" Adrian told me as I shook my head_

_" mommy" I said as mommy turned around from the seat in front of us_

_" yes Rose" She sighed. Ha-ha this is going to be _so_ fun_

_" I'm Hungry" I said again as I started kicking my legs_

_" Rose, just hold on okay? I don't have any food" she said_

_" but mommyyy" I whined and pouted with my bottom lip jutted out_

_" Rose, trust me, if I had Food I would give it to you" she said exasperated. This is way to fun!_

_" but what am I swppose to do nows!" I said and began fumbling with the seat belt_

_" rose leave that alone" Janine said and removed my hands. I scowled at her._

_" I wanna get out" I said and tried to fall back in the seat so I could slide out the sea. It's not working!_

_" ahhhhh!" I said and started bouncing up and down about to cry_

_" Rose cut it out" My mom said sternly_

_" Buttttt.. I-wann-a get out.." I cried. I don't like this seat!_

_" 1...2..3 Don't make me get to 5" Mommy started counting. I love a good challenge!_

_" 4.." she said locking eyes with me, I stopped a little_

_" 5" she said finally I stopped and starred at her_

_Soon as Janine turned back around I started again. Ha-ha epic!_

_" Guardian Hathaway, maybe we should let rose get out" Lissa said calmly. Yay lissa!_

_" Princess, were almost there rose needs to behave herself" Janine said. Boo mommy!_

_" Diweti, get out please?" I said as I made my eyes bigger with my bottom lip pouted out_

_" sorry, Roza not yet okay" Dimitri said as he patted my head from behind me. Awe!_

_" I wanna get outttttttt" I wailed_

_" Rose" Alberta said as she looked at me through the rear view mirror_

_I starred at her and scowled_

_" Fix, your face" Alberta said sternly_

_I adjusted my face a little_

_" Rose, if you can be quiet and sit still when I get to the next stop I'll get you something alright?" Alberta said_

_" Fine" I said and crossed her arms. Yeah right!_

_3 minutes later_

_" I Wanna get outtttt now!" I said and started whining trying to undo my seat belt_

Oh, I was good. Wow, that was weird. It all just seems like a surreal dream. I'm going to go have to see someone to see if that really happened. I just have this urge to go see Dimitri. It feels like forever since I've been in his comforting embrace. I got out of the now cold freezing water as I found something to put on. It was a little windy outside so I decided with my black hoodie and jeans. I put my hear in a messy bun as I made my way to the commons. I'll see Dimitri after I get something to eat. I am starving!

As I turned the corner I bumped into Alberta, my mom and Dimitri. They all had a look of surprise on their face as they say me. As I looked at Dimitri I could help but take him in. He was more sexy then I remembered he was. He had a genuine smile on his face as he starred back at me. His eyes held love, lust and longing. I couldn't help what I did next.

" Comrade!" I smirked as I all but leap into his arms. I had a huge smile on my face as he held me closely against his perfect sculpted chest. He chuckled as he buried his face in my hair. "Roza" I heard him breathe. I'm not sure how long we stood like that but pretty soon my mom and Alberta cleared their throats. I stepped away from Dimitri who was blushing slightly. O my god, the things this man does to me. Dimitri blushing, who other level of_ sexy ness._

I looked at Alberta and my mom who surprisingly had a smile of their face as they looked at us. I was speechless.

" Don't look at us like that" my mom said in mock seriousness. " we know about you two" she said an amused look in her eyes as she starred at me, who still couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"close your mouth" Dimitri whispered in my ear. His mint aftershave filling my senses. I could only nod. I looked to him and saw he had a small smile on his lips.

" Rose, no need to be so astonished, anyone with eyes could see how much you love each other" Alberta said as she winked at me. What the hell?

" So, your Ok with all this" I manged to get out, expecting a storm or something from my mother.

It was my mom who answered.

" Rose, your about to be 18 soon and Graduate. Your growing into an beautiful young lady. And I trust your judgment and can see how much you love him" She looked to Dimitri nodding " After everything's that happened it's obvious you two balance each other out. You both deserve happiness, and your father and I both accept it" she said as she smiled at me after he little speech.

I didn't know what else to say or do so I walked up to her and hugged her. A real hug, not a fake one like I use to do. I smiled as I looked at her "thanks mom" I said hugging her again. She chuckled.

" no need to thank me" She said running a hand through my hair

I may not admit it, but I'm actually glad this happened. It strengthened my relationship with my mom. And now, well I actually understand why she did it. And it couldn't have been easy.

As I pulled away from each other she looked at the time. " Rose, we actually have a meeting to get to" My mom said as Alberta and Dimitri nodded along.

" But, we continue this later. The princess and your friends are in the commons, they probably want to see you" she said

I nodded " I was going their anyway. I'm hungry" I said. They chuckled shaking their heads. They nodded to me once more before they continued down the hall. But before they left Dimitri stayed back and kissed my forehead.

" Come by later" he whispered in my ear. I nodded confused by his actions, but non the less turned on

I shook my head trying to clear it as I made my way to the commons

.

.

.

.

.

" Ha-ha or when you threw up in Adrian's face. That was epic!" Christian laughed as he threw one of his fries at Adrian's face.

Adrian rolled his eyes and starred at me in mock horror " that was really mean little dhampir" he said throwing a fry in my direction. I threw one back at him as it him him square in the face.

" Seriously guys, can we stop with the remember Rose did that, Remember rose did this thing it's getting old" I said rolling me eyes again.

We were in the commons eating when everyone when My friends decided it was "remember that" day.

" But Rosie your were such a cute pie. Yes you were" Adrian said pinching my cheeks, I smacked his hand away

" shut-up Adrian" I said shaking my head

" but rose, you really were a cutie" Lissa said smiling at me

" yeah, you were always such a bit-" christian started before I thumped him on the back of his head

" ow!, seriously stop. Lissa's been doing that non stop. Something's gonna get damaged" he wined rubbing his head

" yeah it would, if their were anything up their" I said knocking on his head " nope, just space and air" I said smirking at him. He glared at me.

" o shut up Ms. _birds and the bees" _he taunted smirking at me

I glared at him and threw my apple at his head. _That was a horrifying moment in my life. Talk about weird and awkward!_

" alright, guys that's enough of that" Lissa said giving both of us a look, but couldn't help the amusement in her eyes as everything was back to normal.

Christian shrugged but responded with " you may have been adorable as a kid, but by god you were a handful" christian said shaking his head with everyone nodding in agreement

" um thank you?" I asked puzzled not sure if that is a compliment or insult

Lissa answered " were just glad your back rose" she smiled at me as she stood up to dump her tray

" well little dhampir as much of a pleasure it's been with you. I have to get going" Adrian said standing up

Everyone got up too, and I couldn't help but think what day is today?

" alright, I gotta get going too" I said dumping my tray " but hey, what's today?" I asked them

" Friday" Eddie answered " and if we don't hurry were going to be late for class" he said as we walked down the hallway. I nodded

" well, we better get going" I said " see you later guys" I waved as me and Eddie made our way to Alto's class.

" alright, come by later rose!" Lissa said as her and christian made their way the opposite way of us

Eddie and I made it just in time as the bell rang, I made my way to my seat as Stan looked at me, his old face surprised

" well, looks like Hathaway is back" Stan said smirking at me. Was he teasing me? Like playing around. What the hell? Did everyone see the light or something? What the hell happened?

I didn't know what to say, so I let my Hathaway attitude show some " the one and only" I smirked at him and winked " didn't know you cared so much"

He shook his head and turned to the board with today's lesson. I sighed again as I started taking notes and let my mind drift to what Dimitri said...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Classes went by relatively fast, as I soon found me making my way to the gym for training. I wonder if I have it today? I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't there, everything has been weird today. Just glad it's Friday.

I pushed open the doors and walked inside and wasn't surprised to see Dimitri not there. But I couldn't help the tightness that made it's way to my chest. I collected my bag again as I walked back out the door down the hallway. I walked across campus to the Guardian Dorms, pasting people in the hallways playing around. I didn't bother talking to the guardian at the desk and just made my way to Dimitri's room. The guardian wasn't paying any attention and was bending down fixing something so they didn't see me anyway.

I knocked on his door as I waited for him to answer. He didn't and I couldn't help but be puzzled and a little angry. He told me to me him here. Seconds later I felt a presence behind me and knew it was Dimitri by his scent.

" There you are" he said as I stepped aside letting him unlock the door

He held the door open for me as he closed it behind me. Locking it. He turned to me a concerned look on his face.

" what's wrong?" he asked me shrugging out his duster

" nothing" I said as I sat back on his bed

Honestly there was something wrong. But I couldn't really identify it. I just felt like, everything was different. New sorta?

He pulled up a chair in front of me and starred at me an intense look in his dark brown eyes

" Roza, you can tell me" he said brushing a strand of hair out my face

" I know, it's just..." I struggled to get my thoughts together " everything just feels weird or surreal or something" I said shrugging my shoulders

He nodded " it's just confusing?" he asked me getting up and walking over to the microwave

" yeah" I said as he came back an handed me a cup of his delicious hot chocolate. Yum, I'm not one for hot chocolate but I love Dimitri's.

We continued drinking out hot chocolate in an comfortable enjoying each others company. Dimitri finished his just about the same time I finished mine and held his hand out for my cup. I gave it to him as I kicked my shoes off and watched as he walked over to the sink. I walked over to him as he turned to me finishing rinsing out the cups.

" I don't know why but I just want you" I said as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He instantly wrapped his arms back around me laying his head in my head.

" me too Roza, I'm glad you back" he said

I couldn't help but giggle " it's not like I went anywhere" I said leaning back to look at him

He had a smile on his face but didn't say anything. My gaze traveled to his lips as did his mine and back to him eyes. He closed the distance between us his soft lips on mine. I kissed him back softly as my fingers wound their way into his soft hair. Everything was wrapped in that kiss love, lust, longing as he pushed me back against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist not breaking the kiss. Dimitri broke off giving me time to breathe as he kissed down my neck and back up again.

He gently lifted my into his arms bridal style as he carried me to the bed. He pushed my back gently on the bed hovering over me careful not to put his entire weight in me. He freed my hair from the elastic band as he ran his fingers threw my hair " love your hair" he mummered as he placed butterfly kisses down my collar bone. I arched my back up to him as I flipped him over so I was straddling him.

I kissed him again as our kissed heated up and our kisses became passionate and urgent. He flipped us back over and kissed me again down my ear.

" we can't..." he said battling with his self as he ghostly kissed back up my neck

" I know..." I said as I pulled him back down for another kiss

He wrapped my leg around him as his hands found their way under my shirt. " I love you" he said staring into my eyes as he stroked my cheek

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration " I love you too" I said smiling as he leaned his forehead against mine. And from that point I knew that their was no going back as we spent the night lost in each other. Showing each other how much we love each other.

**

* * *

****And there you have it, Rose is back to herself!**

**I was going to make this chapter a lemon, but I wasn't sure if I could with the rating and all..**

**But, maybe I'll post the outtake to this chapter, more lemony if you all want.**

**Alright so just leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**O and don't forget about what you think about the Dimitri baby story**

**or just start another VA story.**

**And check out my other stories too that I'll be focusing on!**

**I Love you guys! You have been so great with the reviews**

**I honestly can't thank you enough!**

**Only 1 more chapter left!**


	22. Chapter 22

**What? Have dou' updative?**

**If ye may, Shaymeon Ivashkov. Has plead thi update!**

**Hey guys, sorry about that I just came from Medieval Times :D**

**And it was so freaking Awesome! I loved the _entire_ thing! And I brought a sword**

**(real) and the queen cape thingy. With a crown,lol**

**Not to mention the Knights and prince, were unbelievably gorgeous. **

**But I was in love with the green one. Yep, and I took a picture with him! :D**

**Seriously has anyone every been there? I love it with the whole 'medieval theme'**

**I am in a excellent mood and I can't wait till the holidays! Today was my last day! **

**No school till January 10th!**

**And I can't wait to start with the Dimitri Story!**

**That's right, I've decided to write it! It should be fun. Thanks for the input!**

**Alright here's what you've been waiting for the FINAL chapter Of Baby Rose!**

**Chapter 22: Really? That's what happened?**

* * *

Rose POV

The next morning was blissful. I woke up to Dimitri still asleep and couldn't help the smile on my face. Last night was perfect. It was sweet and wonderful at the same time. I know now that there's no going back to before, when he would constantly tell me of how 'we couldn't be together' and 'this is wrong'. Nothing I could say would really capture how amazing it was. It didn't matter where you did it, but who you were with. I loved him. O how much I loved him.

He's so cute when he's asleep. His face is smoothed out of all the worry lines and or 'guardian lines'. I gently stroked his cheek as he stirred slightly. He opened his eyes and a smile graced his face as he looked at me.

" good morning" he said pulling me to his chest. I rested my chin on his chest looking up at him

" good morning to you too. Do I not get a good morning kiss?" I asked smiling at him

He chuckled and titled my face to his. He leaned toward my lips but changed direction and kissed me on the cheek, as he laid back down on the pillow a small smile on his lips.

" like your kiss?" He teased his whole face glowing. I shook my head, but couldn't help smile at him.

" yeah, but I like this better" I said as I leaned up and placed my lips on his. His hand instantly pulled me closed so I was on top of him. He ran his hand through my hair and flipped us over. He smirked at my expression as he kissed me again. His hand trailing down my leg leaving a flaming path as he hitched my right leg of his hip. I groaned as I felt him between my thigh already hard. But before we could take this any further his phone rang.

" Ignore it" I said as I flipped us back over and giving him a passionate kiss. " definitely ignored" he mumbled as he sucked on my neck causing me to moan. 2 minutes later his phone beeped indicating a message as my phone began to ring.** ( Let's pretend she has one. Abe brought it for her)** I sighed as I reached for my phone on the floor. It was Lissa.

" Hello" I said into the phone trying to sound tired

" Don't even try it. I thought you were coming over yesterday?" She asked hurt. But I could tell she was joking.

" Lis, I completely forgot. I'm so sorry. I just got... caught up..." I trailed off smiling as I caught Dimitri's eye. He winked at me smiling. O my god. The things this man does to me. And he's mine. All mine.

" Hmm-mm, do these activities include Dimitri?" She taunted and I could practically see the amused glint in her eyes for my happiness

" uh, um..." I really had no answer

She laughed a genuine "Lissa" Laugh " I'm just kidding Rose, I'm happy for you I am. But you and Dimitri need to come over to the Infirmary" She said as her laughing died down.

I was instantly more Alert getting off the bed " Why. Lis, did someone get hurt? Are you alright?" I fired off questions as I started looking around for my shirt.

She seemed to realize how it sounded " o no, no. I'm sorry Rose there's nothing bad happening or happened. We just wanna tell you how you got turned into a baby" she said trying to convince me nothing was wrong

Oh, well don't I feel stupid " oh. OK then we'll be by soon" I said going to go sit back on the bed

" you better Rosemarie. No more love making" she said and started giggling like a school girl at her comment

My mouth dropped open " Lissa" I chided not believing she said that where people could hear

I could just picture her rolling her eyes " Alright rose. No less than 45 minutes. Or I'll get your parents over there" She joked but I knew she would do it

" okay lis, see you in a few" I said

" see ya" she said and hung up

I shook my head at Lissa. You just gotta love her. I flopped back onto the bed staring up at Dimitri my hands propped up under my chin.

" Is everything alright?" Dimitri asked worriedly

I chuckled "yeah, everyone just wants us to come down to the infirmary to find out the reason why I got turned into a baby" I said nonchalantly

He studied my face " what's wrong with that?" he asked sitting up into a sitting position. I followed suite and shrugged my shoulders. It's amazing how well this man knows me.

He looked me in the eye his dark brown eyes searching me " Roza" He said as he continued to stare at me. I know what that means. _'your lying. Tell me what's wrong'_ face. I sighed taking his hand in mine.

" it's just that. Every time we try to do something we get interrupted. I know this sounds selfish, but I just want you to myself. And us to do this all the time, like normal couples. I know this is forbidden and all. I just can't wait until we can announce this. Well partly, mostly everyone's opinion I care about already knows" I said as I finished my little speech and looked at him.

He brought his right hand up and gently stroked my cheek. " I know how you feel. Soon. Soon enough we will Roza. I can't wait either. And I can't wait for you to meet my family, they can't wait to meet you. I know they'll love you, just as I do" he said giving me a smile that made my inside melt.

I just recalled what he said_ ' they can't wait to meet you'_ " they already know about me?" I asked puzzled

He chuckled, I love when he's like this " of course they do, my youngest sister Viktoria is the most anxious, and wants to meet the women that's captured my heart" he said smiling talking about his family

I smiled at what he said gazing up at him " you captured my hear too" I said leaning my head against his

A few moments passed when with us just enjoying each other embrace when he pulled back to look at me " we better get going" he said as he stood up off the bed

" why, please just a few more minutes. I'm not done with you yet" I pouted staring at him. He walked over to me and kissed my pouted out lip. As his nosed trialed down my heck, I held back a groan.

" me either. But if we don't hurry how am I suppose to help you shower?" he whispered huskily before nibbling on my ear and pulling back to walk into the bathroom.

I groaned, hmm my god I love him when he's all like that. I quickly walked to the shower as my brain registered what was going on and to stop being a idiot. I smirked as I walked into the shower hearing the water already running.

.

.

.

.

Sometime later after the greatest shower I ever had, we were both cleaned and dressed. We kept stopping to kiss before we left the room, so that took time. But finally we arrived at the Infirmary an hour and 5 minutes later. And I couldn't help but blush as everyone turned to look at us.

" well, I'm surprised you can still walk" Christian smirked at me, I glared at him as Lissa thumped him on the back of the head. Giving me an apologetic smile.

" Little dhampir, nice of you to _finally _join us" He smiled at me with his ' Adrian' smile

" OK, OK enough if that. We all know Rose has a very interesting personal life, that's not your business. That's not the reason were here" Lissa said getting down to business. From the bond I could tell she was mad at them already, and they were really annoying her. Wow, what did they do. It takes a lot to get Lis, angry.

" Alright, so yeah. What happened?" I asked looking from my parents to Dr. Oldenzki and back to my parents again.

They didn't answer still engrossed in their conversation. Most likely about me. I was about to say something again when Dimitri placed a hand on my shoulder signaling me to wait. I sighed and silently waited.

About 2 minutes later they turned to me, while my farther smirked at me.

" Oh, when did you get here kiz?" he asked an amused glint in his eyes

I glared at him, causing him to chuckle while my mom shook her head at both of us.

" don't give me that look. _I _invented that look little girl" he said glaring at me also

Luckily my wonderful mother decided to intervene " that's it. No more of that, it's getting on my nerves, you haven't even seen mine" She glared at us. I have to admit that's impressing, but mine is way scarier.

We both scoffed, while I rolled my eyes and my dad shook his head.

My mom turned completely around to us, placing her hands on her hips " something you wanna say?" she challenged, daring one of us to say something. Gosh, someone's a little ticked off. Damn, did I just said gosh? Lissa and Mia are starting to rub off on me.

Adrian being Adrian decided to have a death wish " um yeah. If you 3 are done with the little 'family reunion', can we please move on. We all know you guys like glaring at each other" Adrian said with a bored tone.

Almost everyone in the room just starred at him as if he _really_ wants a death wish. Obviously he dies. I mean him is _daughter_ and even I know when to stop and not cross the line.

The room was quiet. I looked to my farther and saw he was struggling with not blowing his lid off. He was currently giving a death glare to Adrian who was now cowered behind Lissa and Mia. My mom glared at Adrian, as Abe wrapped his arms around her waist. So far I know of only 2 people who Abe won't " blow up on" and that my mom and me. Well... maybe sometimes.

Abe sighed as he buried his face in my mom's hair. He whispered something in her ear causing her to giggle, a small smile on her face. Did, my mother just giggle like a school girl? Ew, I'm going to stop this before they do something else. That's gross on an whole other level. Yuck my parents doing.. ugh! Wrong mental image!, Wrong mental image!

" Alright enough of the PDA. If I can't do it, neither can you too. I don't have all day. Just tell me, cause personally I really could care less about how I turned into a damn baby again" I said, I was getting really agitated right know. And they weren't helping.

Dimitri sensed my change in attitude and pulled me to his chest kissing my cheek and releasing me. He held my hand and squeezed it. He dropped it back down, Dr. Oldenzki didn't know about us yet, and we didn't want to risk anything.

" Alright, if everyone's finished" Dr Oldenzki said looking at everyone " I thought you all like to know what I came up with" she said as she picked up her clip board from her desk and searched through the papers, until she got to the one she wanted.

" I did some re-search. Vasilisa, your a spirit user am I right?" She asked looking to Lissa

Lissa nodded, looking at me and back to Dr. Oldenzki. Question in her eyes. _' where's this going?' _she asked from the bond. I shrugged. I honestly had no idea. For all I know she could say something stupid like I turned into a baby because I ate baby food and watched 'Dragon Tales'. Then played with a baby doll. Yeah not likely but whatever.

" before rose transformed, " god she makes it sounds like I turned into a robot or something " did you heal her?" She asked again

" Nooo" me and Lissa answered trailing off simultaneously. Adrian and Eddie rolled their eyes at us.

She looked thoughtful " Are you sure?" she asked

I saw Lissa thinking back. O wait she did! I had a run in with a 3 year old. They didn't want to take a nap and scratched me in the face leaving a long scratch on my right cheek. And that's why that's the last time I will ever go down to the elementary campus. Damn kids. And then the kid 'Damon' started crying that he was sorry and kissed my cheek. ' I make it better now' he said and laid down on my shoulder. His blue orbs staring into mine.

_It was a Thursday and practice was canceled. All the guardian's had a mandatory meeting to attend. I thought me and Lissa could go and hang out in her dorm. After all, I've been busy lately. But no, my oh so lovable Russian decided I could use some "community service". And volunteered me to help out the little kids down in the elementary campus. I agreed. But only to make Dimitri see that I could do things without a problem. So I called Lissa and let her know._

_But her being Lissa she was excited about the idea and said she would come with me. And we could still have our " Rose and Lissa time". We arrived at the primary section. Since the younger kids were eating dinner and getting ready for bed. They had enough guardians/ teachers. And said they could use some help down here. The Primary area consisted of infants starting at 2 ½ months to 3 years old. Awfully young to start school right? But, a lot of parents apparently thought like my mom did. _

_Anyway, all together it was about 36 of them. 10 infants ranging from 3 months- 11 months. 12, 1 year olds. 6, 2 year olds. And 7, 3 year olds._

They were also being fed dinner. Lissa wanted to feed the little infants and 1 year olds so she went there. Ms. Lovely ( yes that really is her name) asked me to help out with a 3 year old. He was a trouble maker and was refusing to do anything but play with blocks. His name was Damon Salvatore, Apparently they thought I could handle him. Well, the little tike couldn't be that bad could he. Even if he did throw a block at Ms. Lovely. And Stan. Well the Stan one I can believe. Better than me. I threw a book.

**A/N: I know. The disclaimer for Damon Salvatore. I don't own him. I just thought it would be cute and funny to put him in here.**

_Ms. Lovely took me to the play area and showed me Damon. He was building what looks like to be a tower with the guards and everything around it. He even had blocks set around it for a "molt". He obliviously worked very hard on it and didn't want to stop until he was finished. _

" _oh, I remember when you were down here Rose" Ms. Lovely smiled at me. She was an older lady in her late 40's. Well that's not really old but you get the picture._

_I just smiled at her. " alright, well I'll leave you to it. Bring him to the lunch area so he can eat his dinner" she __said patting me on the shoulder walking away._

_I walked over to Damon and kneed down to his height. He turned to me a smile on his face._

" _Hi" he said and waved to me a block in his hand. I couldn't help but smile. He was just too adorable. How could he be that much trouble. Well, if he's like me then he could be._

" _Hi. I'm Rose, what's you name?" I asked him a smile on my face. I sat all the way down on the floor sitting cris-cross applesauce. As I use to say. _

" _Damon" he said and turned back to his tower._

" _hey Damon, can I help?" I asked him_

_He turned back around a smirk on his face " okay Rosie. You can build the tallest part since you bigger" he said standing up and handing me the blocks to make the tower taller._

_I tried not to let it get to me that he called me Rosie. _

_We worked on the tower a couple of minutes. While Damon kept looking back to me making sure I was still here._

_Another 5 minutes later, I broke the silence " Damon, how come you threw a block at Ms. Lovely" I asked him as he turned to look at me._

_He shrugged and turned back around. OK I see how this is going to be. _

" _Damon" no answer_

" _Damon" still no answer_

_OK now he's getting on my nerves_

" _Damon" I said again. He turned around looking down at the floor._

"_mm" he mumbled turning the block over in his hand. Avoiding my gaze._

" _look at me" I said softly, letting him know I wasn't mad._

_He lift his head up to me " I didn't mean to do it" he mumbled crossing his arms and kicked the block causing the whole tower to come falling down. He starred at the blocks on the floor and glared at it. Tears threatening to spill over. _

" _stupid blocks. I hate you" he said and kicked the blocks all over the floor. He continued this for another 2 minutes before dropping to the floor crying._

" _Mm-yy tttoo-w-er" he wailed and continued to cry._

_I walked over to him and picked him up. He got even angrier and started hitting me. His nails scratching me on my right cheek._

" _ouch Damon" I said through my teeth placing him back on the floor. I felt my cheek and saw blood on my hand. I walked over to the sing wetting a paper towel and placing it on my cheek. I winced as it started to sting._

" _Rosie" Damon said walking over to me patting my knee. I was sitting in one of the tiny chairs at the table. I looked at him. His blue eyes held sadness._

"_yes?" I asked him_

" _I'm Sorry" he said tears spilling from his eyes " I didn't mean to" he wailed. I picked him up in my lap rocking him. Patting his back. He laid his head on my chest._

" _shh, it's OK" I cooed. _

_Damon got his self together lifting his head up, looking me in the eye. " I'm really sorry" he nodded his head sniffing._

_I lifted his chin up to me " it's OK but you have to control your temper OK?" I said to him_

_He pouted " but I was mad" he grumbled crossing his arms_

" _that's not an excuse" I said looking at him again. He huffed looking away. He then turned back around to me_

" _OK" he nodded again playing with my hands_

_I patted his head " that's my little man" I said ruffling his hair. He giggled swatting my hand away._

" _that's what my momma says" he said laying his head back down on my chest. I patted his back._

" _come on, let's clean the blocks up and get you something to eat" I said as I sat him down and took his hand. He scowled but reluctantly followed me. _

" _Rosie, will you help me build nother tower?" Damon asked me his eyes going big, a smile on his face. I shook my head. How could I say no?_

_I ruffled his hair " sure buddy, tomorrow okay?" I said smiling at his expression_

" _yay!" he jumped around me. I chuckled ._

_We cleaned up the mess. I picked him up sitting him on my hip as we walked down the hall. He smiled to himself laying his head on my shoulder._

I shook my head as I came back from the memory. That little boy is something else. We ended making another tower bigger and taller than the last one. When I'm not to busy I go down there and play with him. He really is too cute. Not to mention he is the only one who can call me Rosie.

" Hello! Earth to Rose!" Adrian all but yelled in my face waving a hand in my face. I blinked and smacked his hand away.

" what?" I asked as everyone starred at me.

" Rose, we've been calling you for the past 5 minutes" Lissa said concern in her voice " you okay?"

" yeah, just thinking about Damon" I said smiling at Lissa. She smiled also.

" yeah, he's so cute" Lissa said

Christian looked at her " who's Damon?" he asked jealously clear in his voice. Me and Lissa rolled our eyes. Dimitri already knew about Damon and thought her was adorable.

"Chill Fire-boy. Unless your afraid of a 3 year old, and are afraid Lissa is going to dump you for him" I said rolling my eyes. Again.

He had a stupid look on his face. I shook my head. OK enough of this. I'm not going to spend my entire day in the Infirmary if there's nothing wrong with me.

" long story short?..." I asked looking at Dr. Oldenzki waiting for an answer

My parents along with Dimitri shot me a look. As to say stop being rude. I shrugged, no need to beat around the bush.

" Ahh, yes I'll make this quick. I have to be somewhere" she said

" alright. So when Vasilisa healed you, you were holding an infant right?" she asked looking at us

Me and Lissa nodded.

" my guess is that when Vasilisa healed you. She by accident healed the baby and you together. Causing you to become a baby" She said. See I wasn't so off about my 1st theory.

"huh?" Almost everyone in the room asked.

" that makes no sense" My father said with my mother nodding along

She sighed, oh. Who knew Dr. Oldenzki has attitude? " Lissa accidentally healed the baby, which then healed Rose. It took a day for the process to happen, so when the striogi bit rose. His blood went into her system and stopped the process. Leaving her into a baby for a while" she finished

Everyone seemed to slowly nod their head, digesting the information. It was Dimitri who broke the silence.

" But, that doesn't explain why she started growing back over again until she's her current age" Dimitri responded as he looked to Dr. Oldenzki

She nodded seeming to have already saw this coming " Since Rose wasn't "healed" again while she was still a baby, her body continued to age until it stopped at her current age" She replied looking at the clock on the wall.

" but why was her aging go rapidly fast" My mother asked. Always gotta have answers.

" their was still some of the spirit in her, from when she was healed. The striogi slowed it down, but didn't stop it. Her body reacted by her growing rapidly" She said again

Before anybody could say anything she spoke again.

" I have a patient I must attend to. If you have anymore question, I'll answer them on my break in another hour" She said nodding to us and walking out the door

Adrian smirked " ha-ha I would be annoyed with you all too, with all of this going on" Adrian chuckled

Note to self: Check if the Darkness is getting to Adrian. This is the 2nd time he did something ' un-Adrian Like'.. Well then again this is Adrian were talking about.

" did she just bull-" I started but my mother cut me off

" Rosemarie, watch your mouth" She scolded me, her tone disappointing

I rolled my eyes at her. Dimitri shook his head at my language. O come on!

" I think what Rose is trying to say is. Is that all?" Eddie retorted looking at us

Well, that's not actually what I was going for. But I think he got it.

" I guess it is..." Christian trailed off

Silence...

" Alright, well if you all are done being all awkward, I have to go. Come by my room later little dhampir" Adrian winked at me and left out the door.

Christian nodded too. " I have to turn in a assignment that was due yesterday...now" Christian said after kissing Lissa on the cheek and walking out the door.

I shrugged " come on Lis, I gotta tell you something. See you guys later" I told everyone as me Lissa made out way out of the infirmary.

.

.

.

.

Some time later, me, Lissa, and Dimitri were in the Elementary Campus again. They needed some help, since 5 of the teachers had to fill in again. They asked Dimitri to fill in, I had to go since it was my training time. I didn't mind though, I haven't seen Damon since before I turned into a kid again. And Lissa, just loved kids so she wanted to tag along.

" Rosie!" Damon shouted as he threw his block down a smile on his face

I chuckled " hey little man" I said smiling as I ruffled his hair. He giggled.

" where have yous been?" he questioned crossing his arms

" I've just been a little busy buddy" I told him picking him up into my arms " but I'm here now. Wanna play blocks?" I asked knowing he was going to say yes

" yay! Block. Block. Blocks!" he shouted in glee getting down, and taking me by the hand to the block station.

Lissa and Dimitri Chuckled at him. As Lissa went with the infants again, and Dimitri with the toddlers.

.

.

.

It was about 8pm (mori time) when I got back to my room. Lissa went back to her dorm and said something about a nice long bubble bath and some solitaire on the computer. I shook my head. That game is weird. And I usually end up quitting before I even get 2 cars matched up. Dimitri was with me and said he could stay for a while since he had a shift in the morning.

I changed into my pajamas as Dimitri took his shoes over and laid on my bed. His hand behind his head. I crawled in and snuggled closer to him breathing in his scent. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

" I love you" he said kissing my forehead, tracing light circles on my back

I smiled looking up at him " as much as _I_ love you?" I asked him bringing my hand up to stroke his cheek

He shook his head " Do you know how much I love you" he said taking my hand in his and kissing each of my knuckles

" if it's as much as how much I love you, then yes I do" I told him enjoying the feeling of being with him

He sighed and wrapped the covers around us. A comfortable silence surrounding us. " Goodnight Roza, may sweet dreams be with you" he said kissing my forehead.

I couldn't help but yawn, causing him to smile " night comrade" I said as I closed my eyes a smile on my face.

**

* * *

****Awe, now didn't you just Love that?**

**Alright, the first two chapters should be out tomorrow for the Dimitri Sequel **

**and Baby Rose Outtakes!**

**I'm going to call the sequel ' Little Dimka' so look out for it.**

**Or, to help you you just Add me to the Authors Alert.**

**I just wanted to thank you all so much for EVERY single review I received for this story!**

**It's been great! So freaking awesome! **

**When I started this story I didn't expect so many people to enjoy it!**

**But I'm glad you did. This story would be nothing with out every single one of you.**

**So about you Leave me 1 last FINAL review, telling me you favorite part in the story or chapter.**

**I Love you all, and I hope my other stories will be as successful as this one.**

**I can't wait to post em' so don't be too sad. It's not like I'm going anywhere. xD**

**The Dimitri story should be fun and cute. I watched the Lion King with my younger brother,**

**and am inspired!**

**Alright, Byyye Guys! ^_^**

**P.S doesn't it feel weird to hit the complete button when you finish a story?**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


End file.
